Fall Of The Darkness Fairy
by Dav3 Sh4dow
Summary: CAPITULO EXTRA; Flamenco del diablo: crees en el destino? Natsu se encuentra buscando un animal, pero lo que el no sabe es que este animal traerá consigo muchas cosas, entre ellas... un capitulo bastante sentimental... nueva sección "preguntale a Happy".
1. Dolorosos recuerdos

**Han pasado 1 año 8 meces años desde que… después de la batalla con Grimoire Heart, Fairy Tail perdió a muchos de sus mejores magos, pero no solo eso… perdió la unidad que tanto tenia, ahora, el gremio se siente tan frio y solo… hace falta su luz… aunque el gremio parece ya haberse recuperado…**

Capítulo I

Dolorosos recuerdos.

15 de mayo del año 784

(Después de la batalla contra Grimoire Heart).

**Ha pasado una semana desde que concluyo la batalla con Grimoire Heart, todo Magnolia asistió al funeral de los caídos en la batalla, y ahora, solo nos encontramos integrantes del gremio en él la iglesia, desde que llegamos a Magnolia no ha parado de llover, pero no me sorprende, el mundo sabe que lo que le ha tocado perder…**

- ¡diablos! Porque…- dijo un chico peli rosa con furia

- Natsu… deja de lamentarte, no fue culpa de nadie – le dijo Cana

-¡¿acaso no éramos el gremio mas fuerte? , el maestro, Erza… incluso ella… no pude hacer nada por ser tan débil-

- Natsu…-

**sentía esa impotencia, de alguna manera podía comprender los sentimientos encontrados de Natsu, sin embargo sé que si no hubiera sido por ellos, yo ya no estaría aquí, les debo tanto y no puedo hacer nada por ellos más que seguir el camino que forjaron para nosotros a costa de sus vidas… sin embargo… me duele ver a Natsu así…**

- Natsu, deberías estar agradecido, ellos… ellos se sacrificaron por el bien del gremio, llorar no hará que vuelvan a la vida… se que todos ellos deben estar viéndonos en este instante, solo los haremos sentir mal poniéndonos tristes, vamos Natsu, sonríe, sonríe por ellos-

- ¡no me pidas que sonría, estoy furioso!, si no hubiera sido tan débil ellos seguirían aquí aun-

**Natsu estaba totalmente descontrolado, desolado, el se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer algo que hiciera la diferencia, y eso era más de lo que podía cargar en sus hombros, yo quería que cargara ese peso conmigo, que sepa que no está solo… que estoy aquí con él, nunca lo había visto así, y eso me hacía sentir mal, quería ayudarlo, pero solo pude ver como se alejaba lentamente de mi corazón y del de los demás, él no parecía impórtale lo que decían, todo lo justificaba con su falta de fuerza en ese instante, de no haber sido por la bofetada que le dio Cana, esto se hubiera vuelto todo una escena…**

- no eres el único que se siente así Natsu, mira a tu alrededor, ve la tristeza en todos nosotros, sin embargo, todos estamos vivos por su sacrificio y no debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos han dado, sería como darle la espalda a su muerte –

**Las palabras de Cana parecen haber provocado alguna reacción en Natsu, pero no pude ver mucho ya que inmediatamente agacho la mirada, pero algo en el cambio, el envolvió su bufanda lentamente en su cuello…**

- Happy, sígueme…- le dijo al gato

- pero, Natsu… aye… -

**Natsu se fue de la iglesia con Happy en ese momento, algo andaba mal, lo pude notar en sus ojos… carecían de brillo… eran tan opacos, lo que sea que haya estado pensando… definitivamente lo alejaría mas del gremio… lo alejaría mas de mi, sin embargo yo no podía hacer nada, comenzaba a creer que eso solo era el comienzo del final del Natsu que conocí aquella vez…**

- ¿todavía sigue sin aceptar que no es su culpa?- dijo un recién llegado a la iglesia

- Gildartz, ¿Cómo te fue en el consejo?- pregunto Mira

- ellos están igual de confundidos que nosotros, sin embargo harán un monumento en honor a todos los que perdieron la vida en esta batalla, sé que eso no justifica nuestra perdida, pero amenazaban con desintegrar el gremio… debemos agradecerle a Doranbalt la ayuda que nos proporciono con el consejo – le respondió

- ya veo… y ¿ya encontraron a Zeref? - le pregunto su hija

- no… aun siguen sin hallar pistas sobre él, aun no puedo creer que el maestro escondiera un secreto tan serio…-

. Lo sé, al parecer estar en la isla suprimía mucho de su poder mágico-

**Justo antes de morir, el maestro nos confeso que el sabia sobre la estadía de Zeref en la isla, aunque antes de poder decirnos algo el perdió la consciencia… y nunca más despertó… pero lo más extraño es la relación que este parecía tener con Natsu, ni siquiera el maestro lo tenía claro… solo recuerdo bien las últimas palabras del maestro…**

– cuando Natsu esté listo… se encontrara con Zeref y comenzará la verdadera guerra, la guerra que decidirá el futuro… pero ahora no hay posibilidad de una victoria, no deben permitir que… Natsu aun no está listo para saber la verdad…-

**Cuando el maestro perdió la conciencia todos quedamos desconcertados, no sabíamos nada, tantas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, en muchas pasaba algo bueno, yo quería saber más sobre Natsu, pero después pensé en lo que pasaría si todo sale mal… no se aun que pensar sobre ese suceso, pero algo nos había quedado muy claro… Natsu debía salir cuanto antes de la isla Tenrou o de lo contrario sabrá que podría pasar… Natsu no sabe nada de ello, y según Gildartz así es mejor, es mejor para él y para el gremio…**

- creen que este bien dejarlo irse…- dijo Gray

**Mis pies se mueven por si solos, justo en ese momento quise…**

**- **quieres ir tras él, ¿verdad?, conozco a Natsu y sé que por ahora es mejor que lo dejes solo, debe aclarar su mente – me dijo Gildartz mientras me toma del hombro

- pero… el me necesita… sus ojos estaban llenos de…- le respondí

- yo también lo vi, por eso es mejor dejarlo que aclare sus ideas o no soportara mucho tiempo –

**Sabía que Gildartz tenía razón, pero no lo podía dejar solo, tenía que hacer algo por él, entonces Gildartz se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros frente a frente…**

- solo asegúrate que no te vea… tal vez así lo puedas comprender un poco mas…- me dijo sigiloso

- no importa ya… no se a donde haya ido – le dije sin entusiasmo

- seguramente se a donde fue…- me respondió

**Gildartz lo conocía bastante bien, era como su segundo padre y si alguien podía saber a donde fue, ese era el, entonces después de pensarlo, accedí a que me llevara, el solo me sonrió, parecía que el esperaba que sucediera algo así, todo resulto ser un poco bizarro, y antes de llevarme a donde fue Natsu me hizo una pregunta muy rara que en ese tiempo no podía responder…**

- ¿Qué es Natsu para ti?-

**No sabía que responder, me tomo totalmente desprevenida, pero, cuando él me lo pregunto comenzaron a surgir pensamientos dentro de mí que comenzaron a confundirme, no era la primera vez que me pasaban esas ideas, ¿Qué es Natsu para mí?, todo fue tan raro, acaso… ¿el había notado algo que yo ignoro? , no lo sé pero la diferencia a aquellas veces que lo pensé es que, esta vez había alguien esperando una respuesta…**

- pues… es mi amigo…- le respondí un poco dudosa

- y… ¿no sientes nada por él? – replico

- ¿a qué te refieres Gildartz? – le pregunte intentando evadir el tema

- vamos, no te avergüences, no le diré nada a Natsu – le dijo el mago con un tono quisquilloso

- no se juega con esas cosas… -

**Todo comenzaba a ser un poco incomodo, de algún modo sabia a donde quería llegar Gildartz, pero no me llegaba el motivo a la mente… **

- sabes, el destino de Natsu es más importante de lo que todos creen, pero desafortunadamente la vida le pone duras pruebas a sus protagonistas, Natsu lo que necesita ahora es un hombro que no solo lo apoye… -

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? –

- he visto como se llevan Natsu y tu, y creo que no fui el único en notarlo, Natsu es un chico bastante inmaduro y aunque parezca muy fuerte, físicamente lo es, pero es frágil… sé que ya te has dado cuenta de la verdadera forma de ser de Natsu, por eso necesito saber que tan fuerte es tu lazo con el-

- no lo sé… Natsu es un chico fantástico… pero él nunca…-

**En ese momento yo quería que algo pasara, algo que desviara el tema, no sabía que decir… no sabía que pensar, simplemente, mi mente se nublo a un punto que no podía aclarar mis ideas con la facilidad de siempre…**

- no digas más, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, Natsu es lento en cuanto a sentimientos, pero dale tiempo de que lo entienda-

**Es la primera vez que hablo seriamente con alguien sobre lo que siento por Natsu, a decir verdad, estoy confundida, no sé qué es lo que siento, ya que al igual que Natsu, yo era lenta para entender mis sentimientos y los sentimientos de los demás… sin embargo, algo dentro de mi estaba pasando, no podía sacar de mi mente al chico que me hizo parte del gremio, a ese chico que siempre ha estado para mí en el momento adecuado, aquel chico que, estaba robándose mi atención a cada día que pasaba con el…**

- Ju ju ju… - reía el mago mas fuerte mientras ponía su mano sobre su boca

- ¡¿qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunte

- tu rostro esta tan rojo como las llamas de Natsu – me respondió un tanto pícaro

**Gildartz me dijo donde podría encontrar a Natsu, sin embargo el fue conmigo, al parecer tenía preguntas que hacerme todavía, haciendo que así fuese durante el camino, aunque no fue malo, yo creía que Gildartz era tan bestia como Natsu, eso explicaría la relación tipo "padre e hijo" que llevaban. Después de unos minutos llegamos a donde estaba Natsu, no podía creer lo que veía, aunque pensándolo resultaba ser algo obvio, sin embargo me quede sin palabras, ese lugar era…**

- este lugar… ¿acaso no es donde encontraron a Happy? – dije en voz baja con mi mano sobre mi pecho

**El se encontraba en el bosque de magnolia, pero, específicamente en un lugar muy especial para el…**

- sí, aquí es donde solía jugar con Lissana cuando eran niños…- dijo con nostalgia y tristeza

- debo ir con el…- pensé inmediatamente

- espera…- me dijo

**De repente llego Happy con un arreglo de flores, Natsu estaba frente la lapida que hizo para lissana… pero… estaba pasado algo que no podía creer… habían lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el… el estaba llorando, Natsu, el chico que nunca mostraba sentimientos de tristeza, el que siempre estaba bromeando y riendo… de alguna manera lo comprendo, perder 2 veces a una persona muy especial para ti debe ser un dolor incomparable… aun así, no soportaba verlo así, parecía murmurar algo, pero no podía escucharlo hasta donde estaba, me resultaba algo muy duro de ver, sentía que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer no aliviaría ese dolor tan latente en Natsu, y todo se puso peor cuando se dejo vencer los pies y callo ****incado****, sus puños golpearon el suelo con impotencia, de todas las personas del gremio, era Natsu el que no podía imaginar en una situación así, ya no quería ver más, me voltee a ver a Gildartz para quitar esa dolorosa imagen, pero…**

**-** Gildartz… estas llorando…-

- no… veras… je je… creo que no servirá negarlo – me dijo mientras secaba sus mejillas

**Ahora que recuerdo, Natsu me menciono una vez que Gildartz solía jugar con él y con Lissana cuando eran pequeños, el parece fuerte, pero seguramente se siente igual de triste que Natsu, a pesar de no haberla conocido bien… creo que era una persona maravillosa para causar esto en ellos, en ese momento pude sentir el dolor de Natsu, imagine como me sentiría si me pasara lo mismo, algo en mi quería moverse, pero por otro lado algo me detenía…**

**- **debes ir con el ahora, antes de que se haga más tarde, los dejare solos- me dijo aquel mago

- no puedo hacerlo… el tiene cosas que decirle a Lissana… seria grosero de mi parte interrumpir su momento…-

**Yo… yo quería romper en llanto, pero no podía, no quería mostrarme vulnerable, no así, a pesar de que comprendo el dolor de Natsu, por alguna razón, yo… tenia celos... y eso era muy egoísta de mi parte, me sentía la peor persona del mundo, teniendo envidia de una persona que murió, eso era ser de lo peor…**

- muy bien, entonces dejémoslo que se desahogue –

**Cerré mis manos y las pegue a mi cintura, baje mis parpados, mis dientes se presionaban unos a otros, gire y mire al frente sin voltear, no pudo evitar que saliera una pequeña lagrima, así que incline un poco la cabeza para que no se notara, entonces así dejamos a Natsu solo una vez más, mi confusión cada vez era mayor, a cada paso que daba sentía mas y mas ese nudo que se hace en la garganta cuando algo lastima tu corazón, durante el camino hacia el gremio Gildartz no paraba de verme, incluso llego a ser incomodo al principio, no hablaba, solo me veía y sonreía, sin embargo… su sonrisa de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien, me recordaba mucho a Natsu, ellos son tan parecidos, parecen ser tan fuertes e inmaduros… había olvidado que ellos también son humanos y sienten dolor, espero que no piense en mi como un sustituto de Lissana. **

**Después de una larga caminata, llegamos al gremio, abrí las puertas para entrar, el gremio estaba lleno como en aquella ocasión cuando se anuncio la prueba de magos clase "S" , pero esta vez todo estaba tan callado, tan sombrío, una atmosfera muy deprimente, cada quien estaba por su lado, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y nublados por su sentimiento de impotencia, era de esperarse, el gremio era como una gran familia, perder a un integrante es como perder un hermano… Cuando entre Gildartz se desapareció, no me percate de ninguno de sus pasos y cuando lo vi se encontraba ya muy lejos, había mencionado algo sobre un asunto pendiente… supongo que el también necesitaba aclarar su mente. Comencé a dirigirme hacia el fondo del gremio, ahí se encontraba Gray con Wendy y Juvia, caminando hacia ellos me percate de que no se encontraban Mira ni Elfman, y tampoco habían ido al funeral en la iglesia, deben estar devastados…fue lo que pensé inmediatamente, no culpo el hecho de que quieran estar solos como hermanos. Más adelante se encontraba Cana, pero a diferencia de siempre, estaba sobria, no había bebido una sola gota de alcohol desde que llegamos al gremio, con ella estaba Luxus, el llego a la isla Tenrou, aunque ya era muy tarde, cuando llego Grimoire Hearth ya se había ido, solo fue a presenciar la muerte de su abuelo, y a pesar del dolor que eso le causo, mantuvo su postura seria, asumiendo su lugar como nieto del maestro, sin embargo no reclamo su lugar como nuevo maestro, decidió que todavía no estaba listo dejando a Gildartz con el cargo. A unos cuantos pasos estaban Levi y Gazille, desde que habíamos regresado de Tenrou ellos se encontraban raros, muy juntos, Droy y Jet ni siquiera se acercaban, parece que aun no les agrada Gazille, caso contrario con Levi, ella parecía estar muy agradecido con lo que hizo por ella en Tenrou…**

- Lu-chan, acércate… únetenos- me dijo la maga

**No me esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero todo fue evidente cuando me llego ese olor, olor a alcohol, ellos estaban bebiendo aunque estaban muy bien en cuanto a juicio, les iba a decir que no tenía tiempo, sin embargo cuando me senté, Gazille ya me había servido un trago, y la verdad estaba de ánimos, yo no bebía con frecuencia, a decir verdad nunca lo hice fuera de alguna formalidad de la compañía de mi padre, entonces comenzamos a platicar, esta de mas decir que bebimos un poco, el tiempo paso con rapidez, reímos, lloramos, nos invadió la nostalgia, aun más sorprendente, descubrí una parte de Gazille que no tenia contemplada que existiera, una parte sensible, aunque al ver que nos dimos cuenta el simplemente…**

- tienes un gran corazón Gazille – le dijo Levi

- no confundas enana, le debo mucho al viejo Marakov, solamente es eso- dijo sonrojado

**Al principio dude un poco sobre estar un momento con ellos, pero creo que había hecho bien, pude olvidar por un momento eso que me estaba molestando… ahora que lo noto, ellos se odiaban, Levi temía de Gazille, y Gazille se mostraba indiferente ante ella, en muchas ocasiones burlón sobre su falta de poder, simplemente no podía decir lo mismo en ese momento, parecían haber creado un lazo muy fuerte en un corto periodo de tiempo, seguramente de haber estado Happy, hubiera insinuado que se gustan, aunque a decir verdad, eso no es del todo una locura. **

**Me quede un poco de tiempo más en el gremio, la conversación ya no daba para mucho, ya estábamos sufriendo los efectos del alcohol y cuando por fin acabamos con lo poco que quedaba de el, esperamos un poco ya que no podíamos ponernos de pie sin azotar en el intento, recobre un poco mi equilibrio, me despedí de quien vi y después me fui a mi casa para intentar asimilar todo lo que ese día paso, me di un baño, tome un libro y me prepare un té, me recosté en el sofá y sin darme cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse …**

- ¿qué es este lugar?- pensé

- Lucí… -

**Alguien me estaba llamando, era una voz que se me hacia familiar, sin embargo no podía ver nada, había una luz muy potente que estaba frente a mí, tenia cubrir mis ojos con mi brazo para que la luz no fuera tan molesta, de pronto una silueta comenzó a acercarse a mi mientras que al mismo tiempo la luz se volvía mas tenue, en unos momentos pude ver todo, no lo podía creer, ese lugar y esa persona, esa persona… tenía una túnica blanca que le cubría todo, su rostro era imposible de ver, y el lugar… era donde vi por primera vez a Natsu…**

- Lucí… - me dijo aquella persona misteriosa

- ¿qui… quien eres? – le pregunte asustada

- Lucí… ha pasado tiempo… - dijo con indiferencia

- ahora si estoy asustada, ¿dime quien eres? - replique enchinándose mi piel

- no lo has notado… Lucí – me respondió

**En ese momento esa persona comenzó a desvanecerse, dejándome sola en ese lugar, parecía que quería que viera algo, así que comencé a investigar, cuando de repente pise un papel, se trataba de un periódico, el día era el mismo en el que conocí a Natsu, sin embargo… el año… aun no había pasado… era una fecha lejana y aun así, el periódico parecía ya viejo, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, la ciudad estaba destruida, devastada, era como si una guerra hubiera sucedido, desconcertada comencé a correr, quería llegar a Magnolia y ver que todo estaba bien… pero entre más me adentraba en la ciudad la situación era peor, no había ni una sola alma, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, corría tanto como podía y de repente sentí un escalofrió que subía por mi espalda que provoco que me detuviera… y sin siquiera verlo venir, el aire traía algo consigo… ese objeto cayó en mis manos… era la bufanda de Natsu, , tenía su calidez y su aroma, no podía ser otra, de repente caí al piso y sin entender la razón rompí en llanto… mi corazón… sentía como mi corazón se detenía lentamente y a la vez se retorcía dentro de mi…**

- ¡Natsu!- grite con toda mi fuerza

- el no está más aquí...– escuche detrás de mi

**Sin embargo no había nadie…**

- ¡para por favor, quiero despertar, se… sé que es un sueño, pero es muy duro, quiero ver a Natsu, necesito decirle que…!-

**Sujete la bufanda de Natsu con ambas manos apretándolo sobre mi pecho y cerré mis ojos, mi llanto era incontrolable, me sentía tan mal, era como si en el fondo de mi corazón supiera que él hubiera muerto, solté la bufanda y un fuerte viento se la llevo, mi fuerza se la estaba llevando la tristeza…**

- lucí… no llores…- escuche dentro de mi cabeza

**Sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros y después me abrazaba, abrí mis ojos inmediatamente, se trataba de él… sentía una gran calidez, mi llanto disminuyo, sentí un gran alivio… pero no solo eso… había una sensación que jamás había sentido en mi, Natsu era en verdad cálido…**

- Natsu… – le dije mientras

- hace frio… - me dijo

**El se quito la bufanda y la envolvió en mi cuello, la piel se me enchino, mi rostro se sonrojo tanto que podía sentirlo, a pesar de ser un sueño todo era tan real y tan lindo, nunca me había imaginado a un Natsu tan… algo dentro de mi comenzó a querer que ese momento fuera real, corazón latía acelerado, era una sensación extraña, pero hermosa…**

- Lucí… adiós Lucí – dijo con una sonrisa optimista

**El levanto su mano derecha y con su palma acaricio mi rostro con suavidad y delicadeza, fue algo tan tierno, entonces se detuvo por unos segundos en mi mejilla, y sin haberlo notado mi mano se coloco sobre la suya, apreté su mano y cerré los ojos, el tiempo se volvió cero en ese instante, aun sabiendo que era un sueño, no quería despertar, solté su mano y me acerque lentamente a él, y cuando lo intente abrazar comenzó a desvanecerse… el… él se volvió polvo completamente frente a mí pero pude ver algo, algo extraño, una lagrima que alcanzo a correr por su rostro y llego a mi mejilla, en seguida comenzó a llover y una vez más, me quede sola en ese lugar…**

- es duro, ¿no?, ver como lo que más amas se va de tu vida frente a tus ojos- me dijo esa persona

**Frente a mi apareció otra vez esa persona de túnica…**

- ¡¿Quién eres?... ¡¿por qué estás aquí?- le pregunte una vez mas

- ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿por qué estás aquí?...- me dijo

- ¡no repitas lo que digo! – le grite

- no repito lo que dices, solo que yo también quiero saber… - me respondió con frialdad

- ¡déjame en paz! – le pedí

- Lucí Heartfilia, que decepción… aun no estás lista… - dijo con voz baja

- ¿lista… para qué? -

- el destino, tan incierto, tan distante… las respuestas están ahí esperando a que estés listo, tu destino… estas lejos de conocerlo aun…- dijo de manera poética

**Esas palabras me confundieron, el destino es algo que no se puede saber ciertamente, pero esta persona, parecía saber más de mil que de lo que yo sé, parecía estar consciente de que algo pasaría pronto…**

- no te presiones, aun no estás lista para comprender mis palabras… sin embargo, la cartas del destino se están moviendo y cuando sea tú turno sabrás todo lo que sea necesario…- me respondió con sutileza

**Me quede en shock, sus palabras aun resonaban en cada rincón de mi cabeza, de repente la lluvia paro, quería llorar, pero algo me lo impedía, cuando de repente llego una idea a mi cabeza…**

- Acaso esto… ¿es más que un sueño?... Natsu… –

-cuida de Happy…- era la voz de Natsu

**Sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho, entonces desperté de golpe… la sensación aun estaba ahí, y todo el sueño lo recordaba perfectamente, no me percate, pero yo recordaba haberme quedado dormida en el sillón, y cuando desperté estaba en mi cama… sentí mi rostro húmedo asi que lo toque, se sentía como si hubiera llorado un poco, pero mis parpados estaban secos… entonces puse mi mano sobre mi pecho y sentí algo, había una medalla, tenia la forma de un dragon, lo mire, atrás tenía mi nombre, aunque estaba mal escrito y tenia un numero 2, y como un rayo de luz vino una persona a mi mente… **

- Natsu… -pensé un poco confundida

**Y antes de poder llegar a una conclusión…**

- ¡Lucí!-

**Entraron Happy y Gray azotando mi puerta…**

- ¡Lucí!... ¡¿has visto a Natsu? – grito Gray

- no lo he visto desde ayer… pero seguramente… - le respondí tocando la pequeña medalla

- Lucí, ¿Cuándo te dio Natsu esa medalla? – me pregunto Happy

- no lo sé… cuando desperté estaba en mi cuello… -

**- **esa medalla la compro antes del anuncio del examen de clase S, dijo que era un obsequio para consolar tu fallo en la prueba –

-¿Qué simboliza el 2?- le pregunte al gato

- aye, que siempre hay una 2ª oportunidad, o al menos eso creo…- me respondió

-y… ¿Dónde está?-

- no lo sé, nos dormimos en el bosque y cuando desperté ya no estaba, después lo fui a buscar a la casa, pero tampoco estaba allí, al igual que sus cosas…–

- deja las explicaciones para después, pensábamos que pudo haber venido pero parece que… ¡Natsu se ha ido de Magnolia! –

- aye… no me llevo con el… -

**Dada la sorpresa no pregunte nada mas… me levante inmediatamente, ni siquiera me cambie la pijama, no me cabía en la cabeza en que estaba pensando para irse así, sin despedirse… cuando Salí de mi casa, vi a todo el gremio corriendo por el pueblo, al parecer la noticia se disperso rápido, Gray y yo buscamos juntos, entonces recordé mi sueño, recordé el muelle, entonces le dije a Gray, y para mi sorpresa…**

- Esa persona de la túnica… lograste ver su rostro… - me pregunto

- No… su rostro estaba cubierto… - le respondí

- Qué raro… ayer afuera de la iglesia había una persona extraña con una túnica blanca… dime, esa túnica, ¿tenía un símbolo extraño en la espalda? – insinúo con incertidumbre

**Ahora que recuerdo, cuando se comenzó a desvanecer pude notar una extraña figura en su túnica, era como un dragón, sin embargo había algo que me pareció conocido. Cuando llegamos al puerto del mar, comenzamos a preguntar a todos los barcos que se encontraban, y lo extraordinario fue que era cierto, Natsu había abordado uno hace unas horas, a expensas de su debilidad para el transporte, así fue como comenzó el principio de algo que no se sabe que es, pero que hace tiempo alguien trato de advertirme. **

**Ha pasado más de un año desde que eso sucedió, hasta la fecha no hemos sabido nada de Natsu, algo dentro de mi me dice que está bien… sin embargo hay un sentimiento mas, un escalofrió que viene a mi debes en cuando, que estás haciendo…¿Natsu?...**

- 


	2. El más triste adiós

**1 año/ 7 meces/ 29 días antes, en algún lugar de Fiore: **

- Chico… deberías tomar algo… te ves muy mal – me dijo el jinete de la carreta

**Primero el barco, y ahora esta carreta… estoy a punto de soltarlo… como sea, ya estoy cerca… puedo olerlo… Happy… perdóname pero tenía que venir solo, se que Lucí cuidara bien de ti… Lucí… me hubiera gustado ir contigo esa tienda mágica que querías visitar… aunque no soporto a esos vendedores… son tan raros como Gray, Gray… idiota, mas te vale que cuides de Lucí, tienes suerte imbécil, ahora eres el más fuerte del equipo… Erza me hubiera matado al enterarse de esto… je, je… Lucí… perdóname, pero esta vez… ese lugar… no lo entiendo aun… pero hay cosas que no debes saber, el me lo dijo… dijo que corres peligro estando a mi lado…**

Capítulo II El más triste adiós.

(Antes de la partida de Natsu)

**En la iglesia de Magnolia: **

-Natsu…- dijo Lucí

**Aun no me perdono por haber sido tan débil, Lucí… su mirada me hacía sentir mal… … los golpes no dolían tanto como la impotencia que sentía… Cana tenía razón, debería estar agradecido con ellos… ¡diablos! Todo esto es tan difícil, no lo aguantaba más… tenía que irme de ahí…**

- Happy, sígueme…- le dije

- pero, Natsu… aye –me respondió dudoso

**En ese momento estaba confundido, molesto por todo lo que había sucedido, mi poder no fue suficiente como en aquellas ocasiones… el gremio era mi hogar… Erza… era temible, pero aun así era mi amiga, todas las misiones que vivimos como equipo… Abuelo, apuesto que estas decepcionado, pero quería escuchar de ti el "felicidades mago clase S"… Lissana… no pude estar contigo, me hubiera gustado ir a una misión contigo y Happy como en los viejos tiempos, Tal vez Lucí también, son tan parecidas… bueno no… pero hubiera habido tantas posibilidades para bromear…**

- ¿a dónde vamos Natsu?

- a despedirnos Happy…-

**En ese momento solo quería hablar contigo, aun estaba a tiempo, el abuelo una vez me dijo que cuando una persona muere no es el adiós… que los lazos que creamos con las personas son indestructibles, yo creo en lo que me dijo el abuelo, lo sé… puedo sentir aun tu calor… yo… necesitaba pedirte perdón, no entiendo del todo esto de "sentir", solo sé que está pasando… así que fui a ese lugar tan especial donde jugábamos, donde nos hicimos amigos.**

**Todo el camino fui pensando no sabía que decirte, llegue a pensar por un momento que sería inútil, que tal vez tu no me querías escuchar, pero cuando llegue a ese lugar tuve una extraña sensación, como si me faltara algo, es lo mismo que siento cuando recuerdo a Igneel, no podía hablar, algo me lo impedía ¿sería eso que le llaman nudo en la garganta?… me puse frente la placa que hice para Lissana y entonces las palabras vinieron a mi boca…**

- Lissana… perdón por haber tardado tanto, aun no lo entiendo del todo…-

**No quería llorar frente a ella, pero no lo pude evitar…**

- ¡lo lamento!, yo… ¡dime que hacer!... ¡DIME DONDE TE PUEDO ENCONTRAR ESTA VEZ! –

**En ese momento llego Happy, el fue por unas flores como se lo pedí… la verdad es que quería estar un momento a solas con ella, tenía que decirle tantas cosas que nunca le dije, estaba preparado, pero antes de poder hablar mi atención se desvió, sentí que alguien más se acercaba, voltee a ver pero no era nadie, me sentía observado, ¿será que Lissana me miraba desde el cielo?... yo… de verdad Lissana era especial para mí, la primera vez que la perdí me sentí tan mal… sin embargo… esta vez, yo estuve ahí y no pude hacer nada… yo… ¡YO FUI TAN JODIDAMENTE DEBIL!... en ese momento no me pude contener mas, mis piernas perdieron su fuerza, no tenía ganas de estar de pie, me deje vencer y caí azotando mis brazos con toda mi fuerza en la tierra…**

**- **esta vez es el adiós… Lissana – le murmure al viento con la voz quebrada

-Natsu…- me dijo Happy

- nunca te lo dije… pero, en verdad… en verdad quise ser más que un amigo…-

- para ya Natsu…- insistía Happy

**Lissana fue mi mejor amiga, conocí primero a Erza… pero ella daba miedo, daba más miedo de niña… pero Lissana, Lissana era tan distinta, tan dulce conmigo… aunque sus temas de conversación eran incómodos y siempre trataba de confundirme con sus insinuaciones… a pesar de eso… ella era la persona con la que siempre podía confiar, la que nunca me decía "Natsu deja de quemar el gremio" o "si sigues peleando con Gray te disciplinaré", ella siempre tolero todas mis bromas, me ayudo a darle vida a Happy, tantas cosas, pero… había algo mas… algo que tenía que decirle, no se lo podía ocultar mas…**

- cuando te fuiste por primera, te extrañe tanto, Happy te extraño, todo el gremio… después de ti, no quise hacer equipo con nadie más, solo Happy y yo, tu sombra me seguía a cualquier misión…-

- has ganado, ya estoy llorando… - me reprocho Happy

- pero… después, cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando mas solo me sentía… encontré a Lucí, ella fue la respuesta, desde la primera vez que la vi fue gentil conmigo, como tú, ella es cursi y con ideas algo… raras, sin embargo, es hermosa… ¡¿eh? No quise decir eso, quise decir que es una chica… su sonrisa, sus chistes son tan malos que dan pena… pero… es difícil decirlo… -

**De repente tuve la sensación de que alguien se movía entre los árboles que habían a lo lejos y no solo eso, percibí el olor de Gildartz, pero no era posible, el estaba en la iglesia, puede que fuera a visitar a Lissana… o tal vez mi imaginación estaba alta…**

- te volví a encontrar, te veías en verdad linda, todo ese tiempo que paso me hizo creer que extrañaría el mundo sin ti, pero después descubrí que mis sentimientos hacia ti habían cambiado- le dije sonriendo

- ¡Natsu! No le digas eso a Lissana la harás llorar-

- lo siento Lissana, no quería seguir ocultando eso por más tiempo…

**De alguna manera lo que dijo Happy me hizo reflexionar mis intensiones, ya no me sentía tan… hablar con ella me desahogo, sentí como se liberaba esa presión de mi pecho, sin embargo aun no quería ir al gremio, todavía tenía cosas que asimilar, entonces me puse de pie…**

-hey, Happy, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pescar unos cuantos peces y hacemos una gran fogata? Pasemos la noche aquí con Lissana, como en los viejos tiempos… – le dije con una sonrisa un poco fingida

- Natsu… ¡aye!, ¡como en los viejos tiempos! –

**Estaba triste y confundido. Sin embargo pude notar en los ojos de Happy como crecía su tristeza a cada cosa que decía, creo que todo era mejor así, debía esconder mis sentimientos… aun así, no podía quitar esa sensación de que alguien me observa, el olor de Gildartz ya se había alejado, pero las cosas se ponían cada vez más raras…**

…_Has madurado Natsu…_

**- **esa voz… -

**Aun no se cómo explicarlo, el viento había llevado a mis oídos aquella voz, se movieron tantas cosas dentro de mí en ese momento…**

- ¿Qué sucede Natsu?-

- je je, nada Happy, ¡vayamos rápido a pescar antes de que comience a oscurecer! –

-¡aye! , ¡Quiero un pez grande! –

… _Gracias… _

**Algo en mi estaba cambiando, tantos deseos, tantas cosas que pasaron, nunca me había sentido así… yo no imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.**

**Anocheció rápidamente, arrasamos con todo lo que pescamos, estábamos satisfechos y de algún modo felices, nos recostamos en el suelo y observamos el cielo, esa noche estaba lleno de estrellas, unas parecían brillar más que otras ¿Por qué será?, había una luna que estaba a todo su esplendor, después de preguntarle Happy me dijo cosas fascinantes sobre ella… la mayoría no las entendí… ok, no entendí nada… pero también me dijo que se movía, la mire fijamente para comprobarlo, pero no pude notar ningún movimiento… sin embargo termine mareado de tanto imaginármelo, ambos nos reímos de lo que sucedió, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que Happy y yo estábamos solos… ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar con Lucí, y que decir cuando estaba todo el equipo, nos pusimos a recordar todo lo que hemos vivido, tanto tiempo, en verdad éramos el mejor equipo, estábamos pasando por un momento emociones encontradas. **

**Pasadas algunas horas, Happy se quedo dormido, la fogata comenzaba a apagarse, entonces decidí ir en busca de más leña, pero antes tenía que ir con Gildartz para hablar sobre algunas cosas, así que me dirigí primero hacia el gremio, no quería Happy porque estaba durmiendo bien, así que decidí dejarlo, no pensaba tardarme después de todo. a pesar de que ya era tarde la ciudad se veía muy solo, algo andaba mal pero no sabía que, de repente un fuerte viento me arrebato la bufanda y se la llevo, yo corrí detrás de ella para intentar recuperarla, sin embargo cada vez se elevaba mas, después de tantos intentos la pude atrapar…**

- maldito aire, queriéndote llevar la bufanda que me dio Igneel -

**Cuando me di cuenta note que la bufanda no solo me había llevado lejos del gremio… me había llevado hasta la casa de Lucí…**

- ¿Qué diablos?, la casa de Lucí… ¡le jugare una buena broma! –

**Entre bruscamente en su casa con la cara cubierto con mi bufanda para asustarla, pero…**

- ¡vengo por tu alma! – dije eufórico

**Ella estaba profundamente dormida en un sofá, estaba toda torcida, así que la pase a su cama para que no amaneciera adolorida, aunque era tentador dormirme en su cama, pero por alguna razón, ella la necesitaba más, así que la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve…**

- Lucí… ¿Por qué hueles como Cana?, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que calleras en sus pasos…-

**La deje en su cama y la tape, la observe por un momento, no lo había notado, pero me llego un olor mas, un olor extraño, era como su hubiera una magia activada dentro de la casa de Lucí, de pronto todo comenzó a desaparecer hasta que todo lo que me rodeaba no era más que oscuridad…**

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¡sal de ahí quien quiera que seas! -

- impresionante, simplemente impresionante, detectar la esencia de alguien incluso dentro de un sueño… -

- ¿un sueño?-

- Saludos Natsu Dragnel, nos volvemos a encontrar, puedo sentir que te has vuelto más fuerte, pero… noto tu aura un poco gris -

- oh, eres tu maldito… sujeto… de… la túnica… ¿nos conocemos? -

- jajá, tu siempre tan gracioso, el joven Dragón Slayer, tanto potencial… y lo desperdicias con Fairy Tail… -

-¡¿a qué te refieres?-

- así que lo has olvidado… es comprensible, después de lo que acaban de pasar, lamento tu perdida, Erza y Marakov eran en verdad excelentes magos y esa chica hermana del demonio Mira jane, era en verdad un ángel, en fin, no tengo mucho tiempo así que te refrescare la memoria… -

**Esa persona bajo la capucha de su túnica y en ese instante, todo eso que había olvidado por alguna razón…**

- esa cara, ¿qué les has hecho algo a Lucí? - le dije desconcertado

- tranquilo, la chica está bien, después de todo, no fue ninguna casualidad que la conocieras al mismo tiempo que a mí - me respondió

**Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa persona la vi en Hargeon, justo antes de conocer a Luci…**

**En la ciudad de Hargeon, hace 7 meces aproximadamente, Natsu se encontraba buscando a Igneel por rumores que habían llegado a él, caminando en la ciudad estaba en busca de alguna pista, cansado de tanto buscar decide descansar un poco…**

- Happy… estoy cansado y hambriento –

- aye, nadie dijo que sería fácil Natsu, debimos ir antes a esa misión para no haber venido con las bolsas vacías –

**Después de un pequeño descanso, Natsu y Happy se proponían a seguir en su búsqueda, cuando de pronto alguien se les acerca…**

- oh, que magnifico gato… paloma ¿Qué es exactamente? – dijo aquel desconocido

- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿conoces a Igneel?, ¿sabes donde esta? – dijo Natsu apresurado

- hoy estas particularmente preguntón Natsu… - dijo Happy

- jajá, con que Natsu, que curioso nombre, el mío es Matt, no sé quien sea ese tal Igneel, mucho menos sé donde esta…- le respondió al mago

- ok… entonces puedes irte… - le dijo Natsu decepcionado

- que sutil…- insinuó Happy

- puedo ver un lazo en esencia muy fuerte entre el gato y tú - menciono el tal Matt

- que interesante… vamos Happy, nos falta mucho por recorrer… - dijo Natsu con cierto sarcasmo

- sin embargo, hay un tercer lazo unificado que parece comenzar compartiendo su mismo destino… -

- oh si… ya veo, esto y lo otro… no entiendo - dijo con cinismo

- aye, Natsu es estúpido - afirmo Happy

- ¡¿a quién le dices estúpido? - reprocho

- lo siento, no puedo ser más específico, solo sigue tu camino y entonces encontraras algo que has estado buscando… -

- lo hubieras dicho antes… ¡allá voy Igneel!- dijo eufóricamente

-¡espérame Natsu! -

**Así fue como Natsu dio el primer paso hacia su destino. **

- ya te recuerdo… ¡tú me mentiste, dijiste que encontraría a Igneel! -

- en verdad eres ingenuo Natsu… en fin, esa chica, Lucí, ¿es hermosa no?, eres afortunado, su lazo esta tan unido… de seguro te seguiría hasta el infierno incondicionalmente -

- me estas empezando a cansar con eso de los lazos, dime qué haces aquí antes de que comience a atacarte –

**El comenzó a reír, al principio creí que se burlaba de mi, pero después me di cuenta de que era otro tipo de risa…**

**- **tranquilo, no vengo a pelear contigo, soy tu amigo, he sido enviado por ti para llevarte a un lugar que te encantara –

-¿irme? Estás loco, nunca dejare el gremio –

**De repente toda la oscuridad empezó a irse dejándome en un escenario totalmente diferente, no era la casa de Lucí, no lo entendía aun, pero estaba en la entrada a Hargeon, sin embargo la ciudad estaba devastada, todo olía a muerte…**

- esta es una de mis tantas facultades, se llama proyección del destino, y me da la habilidad de jugar con el futuro…-

- ¿donde estas? no entiendo, ¿qué hago en Hargeon? -

- pronto lo veras

**a lo lejos veía una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente a mi…**

- Lucí, eres tú, me alegra ver que estas…-

**Ella siguió corriendo y la intente detener, parecía no escucharme, sin embargo ella paso a través de mi, era como si fuera una proyección, yo no sabía que pasaba, cuando de repente el chico misterioso volvió a aparecer…**

- Como te lo dije, esto es una proyección, te estoy mostrando lo que la chica está soñando, un sueño que yo también provoque – me dijo

-¿está bajo tu magia? –

- efectivamente, pero mi magia no es cualquier proyección, es más que eso, es lo que se llama un vista al posible futuro –

- quieres decir que esto pasará –

- así es… es por eso que se me mando por ti, para evitar que todo esto suceda –

-¿pero qué tengo que ver yo?

- deja las preguntas al final, hay algo más que tienes que ver… -

**Una vez más, el lugar se había movido, pero esta vez fue a un enorme campo vacio y sin una sola vida, la tierra parecía haber sido testigo y víctima de una gran batalla no se podía ver nada más que tierra…**

- ¿dónde estamos esta vez? – pregunte

- ¿aun no lo reconoces? Voltea, mira atrás de ti,-

**Hice caso a sus palabras y voltee, ojala no lo hubiera hecho… ese lugar era magnolia, lo supe cuando vi el lugar donde estaba el gremio, atrás del gremio empezaba el gran lago que rodea a magnolia, me acerque lentamente, a tal punto que empezaba a ver restos de tumbas las cuales estaban en mal estado mas no parecían viejas, vi una de ellas, y después otra, y otra… esas lapidas pertenecían a mis amigos de Fairy Tail, Gazille, Juvia, Levi, Mira jane… incluso mi mejor amigo… Happy… mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, habían muchas, algunas ya tenían el nombre desgastado, pero había una en particular que me llamo la atención…**

- hey tu, Jack, sabes de quien es esta… -

**- **es Matt… ¿en verdad lo quieres saber?** -**

**- **Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho… es como si hubiera dejado ir algo aquí –

- no dejas de impresionarme, los lazos, muchos dudan de ellos, sin embargo, aunque tú no los puedas ver, están ahí, siempre que alguien te espere esos lazos te llevaran a donde se encuentra esa persona, muchos le llaman a eso amor, destino, pero muchos otros, coincidencia, casualidad, esas personas me enferman, dime Natsu, ¿crees en los lazos?-

**Sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda, esta vez… esta vez entendí todo lo que me quiso decir…**

- esto… ¿cuando sucedió?… -

- hace 2 años comenzó una guerra donde la batalla final fue entre Fairy Tail y… tu… -

- ¿Qué…? –

**Mi mente se nublo totalmente, mis ideas daban vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez… yo no lo podía imaginar, sin embargo el no mentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, lo que había dicho, era totalmente en serio…**

**-** te volviste loco, no sé si lo notaste, pero la lapida que me preguntaste de quien es es mas vieja que las demás… se que ya sabes de quien se trata… -

- ¿como sucedió? –

- no debo decírtelo, pero tú la mataste accidentalmente en una pelea contra Zeref, y te empezaste a volver loco, culpándote, tu corazón comenzó a engendrar odio y al final te consumió… -

**Yo no lo podía creer… todo mi gremio fue asesinado por mi…**

- llévame a donde estoy ahora, ¡me matare! –

- imposible, recuerda que esto aun no pasa, además tu también mueres, Gildartz, Luxus , el mismo Jerall, todos ellos pelearon contra ti mientras que Zeref fusionaba su magia con el Etherion para eliminarte, al final no quedo nada de ellos… ni de ti, sin embargo solo es una predicción del futuro, no tu destino –

-pero…-

-Tras tu primer enfrentamiento con Zeref obtienes la liberación de tu máximo poder, un poder ilimitado, al igual que el de Zeref, pero en poco tiempo lo superaste ligeramente, sin embargo el no era del todo malo y al darse cuenta de su error uso toda su magia sacrificando su propia vida fusionándose con el Etherion, Gildartz y el resto solo te distraían para que Zeref pudiera unirse completamente y con un disparo certero te eliminaron junto con ellos mismos -

**Me quede sin palabras, estaba deseando morir en ese momento, la sola posibilidad de que yo pudiera matar a todos mis amigos me hacía que se me revolviera el estomago…**

- iré contigo… -

- me alegra oírlo, por cierto, debes venir solo -

- entonces quiero despedirme de Happy y de Lucí… -

- lo siento, pero eso es peligroso para mi misión, sin embargo puedo enlazar el sueño de la chica con este y creo que le haría bien verte en este momento… ella está llorando por ti… -

**Regrese a Hargeon, y era verdad, Lucí estaba llorando como nunca la había visto… puede que solo sea un sueño, pero era doloroso verla así por mi culpa, seguramente… vio lo mismo que yo… tenía sus ojos cerrados y con la cabeza agachada, sus mejillas se veían empapadas de lagrimas, mi cuerpo solo se movió, cuando me di cuenta la estaba abrazando, lo único que se me vino a la mente es pedirle que parara de llorar así que lo hice del modo más gentil que pude, en verdad lloraba por mí, ella estaba temblando, así que la envolví con mi bufanda, no sé por qué, pero sentía una gran adrenalina dentro de mí, era como cuando peleaba… pero de un modo que nunca lo había sentido…**

** -**se acaba el tiempo, apresúrate** –**

**Yo tenía que irme, no quería que nada le pasara al gremio por mi culpa, no quería que le pasara algo a ella... entonces le dije a Matt que estaba listo, el me saco de la ilusión, no estaba más que a unos cuantos pasos de Lucí, me acerque a ella y pude mirar que sus mejillas estaban en verdad húmedas, no solo había llorado dentro de su sueño, así que tome un pequeño trapo y le seque lo que pude antes de que me venciera el llanto, no sé que era, pero se veía tan pacifica dormida, su rostro, tenía que acariciarlo, no pude resistirlo, acaricie su mejilla derecha, era muy suave y tersa, se comenzó a formar un nudo en mi garganta, tal vez esa sería la última vez que la viera, y si no fuera suficiente, ella puso su mano sobre la mía, no lo resistí mas, las lagrimas salían por si solas… de repente tuve la sensación que querer besarla, si no la iba a volver a ver en mucho tiempo, al menos haría que ese momento lo recordara siempre, acerque mi cabeza lentamente, una lagrima cayó sobre su mejilla, fue cuanto me di cuenta que eso solo haría más difícil mi partida, recuerdo que llevaba en mi bolsa aquella medalla que le compre, creo que era el momento de dársela…**

- impresionante, de verdad, ustedes 2 me sorprenden, de alguna manera sus lazos son tan fuertes que ella sigue soñando contigo, tu imagen sigue estando en su mente, lamentablemente tengo que hacer algo o despertara cuando te vayas, creo que no me queda otra opción más que dejar un wishful maker sobre todo Magnolia para que nos dé tiempo de irnos… ya no tarda en salir el sol eso nos dará al menos unas 2 horas de ventaja, aunque me quedare sin magia… –

**Matt arrojo un hechizo sobre todo Magnolia como lo dijo, según me explico era alguna clase de ilusión masiva que hacía que los sueños fueron más largos. Entonces fui por mis cosas, mientras que Matt me esperaría en la entrada de Magnolia. **

**Después de haber tomado todo lo que podía necesitar para el camino comencé a dirigirme hacia la entrada, cuando llegue ahí Matt estaba desesperado, me dijo que algo andaba mal, que alguien había logrado anular la magia pero que no tenía idea de quien se trataba…**

- Natsu… - dijo alguien entre las sombras

- no puede ser… -dijo Matt preocupado

**Entre las sombras salió Gildartz, era de esperarse del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail pudiera liberarse de poderosos hechizos… **

- Gildartz… -

- ¿Quién es el Natsu? y… ¿por qué puso un hechizo tan fuerte sobre la ciudad? –

- permíteme presentarme Gildartz, es un honor conocer a tal leyenda, de verdad formidable, tu esencia está totalmente anulada y aun así tu magia se puede sentir… -

- y ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

- oh, lo siento, es que te admiro, mi nombre es Matt, creo que no hace falta decir que soy un mago, aunque tengo curiosidad de saber cómo pudiste identificar mi magia… debo admitir que tengo miedo, ni aun con todo mi poder al 100 podría hacerte frente… mi poder apenas me serviría para enfrentar a Erza a iguales -

- enfrentar a Erza ya es bastante merito, así que te suplico, ten más respeto hacia mi compañera que dio su vida por todos, ahora, no he venido a hablar contigo, vengo a saber porque te vas Natsu… -

- Acaso, ¿no me detendrás? –

- no puedo hacerlo, si te quieres ir estas en toda libertad de hacerlo, sin embargo piensa en Happy, en Lucí, en Gray, todos en el gremio –

- lo hago por ellos… -

- muy bien, no te cuestionare mas, si lo quieres hacer, adelante, sabes que cuando quieras volver las puertas de gremio siempre estarán abiertas, tú has sido como un hijo para mi… -

- gracias, Gildartz, prometo que algún día regresare… -

**Las palabras de Gildartz de algún modo me reconfortaban, aunque no se lo dije, el fue lo más cercano que tuve a un padre después de que Igneel se marcho, entonces así, seguí mi camino…**

- Gildartz, cuida de Lucí y de Happy y no les menciones nada por favor, a nadie, bueno… solo dile a Gray que es un idiota- le dije sonriendo

**-**un honor Gildartz, sin duda eres un mago espectacular -

**Ha pasado ya 1 hora desde que partimos, por fin hemos llegado a Hargeon, al parecer la única manera de llegar a donde íbamos era por barco…**

- muy bien, tengo que dejarte solo por un momento Natsu, sin embargo te veré en el Valle de Ignii, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes –

-pero, no se llegar ahí, además, los transportes… tu sabes… -

- tómalo como parte del sacrificio que estás haciendo, no necesito decirte como llegar, tu solo te darás cuenta, solo sigue tus instintos… -

**Así fue como todo esto comenzó… ciertamente, no sé que pasara… sin embargo, se que algo fuerte se aproxima y debo estar preparado…**

- chico, aquí estamos, Valle de Ignii, ten cuidado chico este es un lugar peligroso… se dice que este lugar fue creado por dragones… -

- ese olor… -

**El sujeto de la carreta se fue dejándome enfrente de un lugar que nunca había visto, parecía un valle común, pero su olor… podía sentirse una poderosa magia que venía de las profundidades…**

- por fin llegas, Salamander – dijo con calma

- en qué momento… ¿quién eres tú?- dijo con confusión

- mi nombre es Daron, y soy tu guía y contrincante en la primera sección del valle de Ignii -

- ¿contrincante? - pregunto

- Así es chico, pero no te preocupes, no iré en serio contra ti, a menos que tenga que tu me obligues… -

- oh, ahora si estoy encendido… - dijo Natsu motivado

- muy bien chico, me agrada tu actitud, pero esta zona no es para combate, sígueme, vayamos al corazón del olvido, así se llama esta primera sección –

**Sin duda alguna, la aventura a comenzado para mi, este mago y este lugar… tengo curiosidad, comienzo a excitarme del solo pensar cuantos magos poderosos habrán aquí.**

**Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Era, específicamente en el consejo: **

- Guran- sama, nos ha llegado una noticia de parte de Fairy Tail – dijo un mago del consejo

- ¿qué hicieron ahora?, pensé que estarían de luto por más tiempo – dijo el mago inconforme

- es sobre el usuario de la magia de asesino dragón, Natsu Dragnel señor, parece que el día de ayer aproximadamente a las 200 horas abandono el gremio y su paradero actual es desconocido – dijo aquel mago de bata blanca

- ¿Eso es todo?, no… puedo ver en tus ojos que algo más te preocupa… como Líder del consejo, debo saber todo lo que suceda… -

- vera… según el usuario de la magia estelar, Lucí Heartfilia tuvo un sueño donde apareció una persona con túnica blanca, pero eso no fue el dato curioso, sino que en la parte trasera de la túnica había un símbolo extraño con forma de dragón…-

- Debe ser casualidad, debió leerlo en algún libro y su mente le jugó una buena broma -

- todos los libros referentes a esa guerra están prohibidos y los que se encuentran son quemados, además también el mago de la alquimia de hielo, Gray Fullbuster asegura haber visto a una persona con la misma descripción fuera de la iglesia de Magnolia, y como él hay varios testigos que aseguran haber visto a esta persona rondando por la ciudad –

- ¡Imposible! Yo mismo vi su final… -

**Entre las sombras…**

- ¿Qué hay de él…? – dijo un mago a sus espaldas

**De repente alguien más irrumpe en los aposentos del líder Guran Doma: **

- ¡Señor! Lamento interrumpir, pero ha llegado un informe urgente de la división de investigación de magia antigua –

**Dicho mago se acerca al líder del consejo, se inclina en posición de respeto y le entrega un sobre, Guran toma el sobre y lo abre, dentro había un informe el cual comenzó a leer, terminando de leerlo la mirada del viejo mago cambio drásticamente, el folder se resbaló de sus manos, el se quedo perplejo por unos segundos…**

**-** señor… ¿se encuentra bien? –

-¡Chico, quiero que convoques inmediatamente a una junta del consejo, quiero a todos los integrantes en este instante dentro de las instalaciones, también quiero que llamen a los viejos anteriores, no hay tiempo que perder! –

- que sucede Guran… ¿ha llegado la hora? –

- ¡Sora!, no es momento de jugar y lo sabes bien, ahora mismo tengo una misión especial para ti…-


	3. Batalla contra el corazón, parte I:

**Caminando por la oscura vereda de la soledad se encontraba un mago, este singular personaje tenía una historia emblemática y un poco dramática, el se dirigía a su nueva misión asignada por el líder del consejo de magos, Guran Doma, pero antes, tenía que ir a un lugar…**

- ese maldito viejo de Guran… sabe cuánto odio este tipo de misiones… - reprochaba el mago en su camino

Capítulo III.  
><strong>Batalla contra el corazón, parte 1: camino hacia el olvido<strong>

**(Anteriormente en el consejo de magos) **

- que sucede Guran… ¿ha llegado la hora? – dijo un mago a sus espaldas

- ¡Sora!, no es momento de jugar y lo sabes bien, ahora mismo tengo una misión especial para ti…- afirmo el líder

- ¡Señor! Piense bien a qué misión mandara a Sora… - cuestiono otro miembro a Guran

- yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor viejo, recuerda que paso en la última misión que fui - dijo con cinismo

- ¡déjate de bromas!, esta misión es perfecta para ti, ahora mismo te explico lo que vas a hacer…-

**Amadeus, más conocido como "Sora no Luzbel", es el nuevo líder de la división de ofensiva del ejército mágico del consejo, aun se sabe muy poco acerca de este mago, sin embargo…**

- ¿qué?, me niego, esa misión es… búscate a alguien más… - apelo inmediatamente

**- **¡dime quien más en el consejo tiene el poder suficiente para hacer esta misión!- persuadió al mago

**- **tú puedes…- dijo sin mas

- yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… - respondió de inmediato

- vamos Guran… -

**Unos minutos más tarde…**

- Guran-sama, Ya están todos los miembros del consejo en el foro…- dijo uno de los asistentes

- muy bien chico, es hora de la verdad… pero antes dime… ahora que te preocupa – pregunto Guran

- señor, como asistente de Amadeus-dono no puedo evitar el preguntarme si mandarlo ahí fue una buena idea – dijo aquel mago

- sin duda Sora es un verdadero dolor de muelas, sin embargo, esta misión es perfecta para él, ese gran poder destructivo que tiene salvara más de una vida en esta ocasión – dijo asintiendo el líder del consejo

- pero aun así… se me hace algo extremo señor… – insistió el asistente

- comprendo eso… es muy aceptable dado a que eras un niño cuando fue esa guerra… yo pensé que se había eliminado todo rastro de ellos… pero me equivoque y ahora que ese chico Natsu ha desaparecido no me queda la menor duda, han regresado a terminar lo que empezaron hace 11 años… - dijo el mago recordando el pasado

- no entiendo señor… que es lo que tiene que ver el Dragón Slayer… - dijo dudoso el mago

- Natsu Dragnel en realidad es…-

**En ese instante alguien entra e interrumpe la conversación… **

- señor, los miembros del consejo están impacientes ya – dijo interrumpiendo la charla

- muy bien, luego terminamos esta plática, ahora hay cosas más importantes, vamos ahora -

-te odio Guran… después de esto me tomare unas largas vacaciones… - reprochaba el mago emblemático

- ¡espera Sora! – escucho a lejos

- no puede ser… -pensó para sí mismo mientras giraba la cabeza

**Esa persona que le hablo a Sora era una chica muy linda de aspecto frágil, ella se llamaba Marilyn, una vieja amiga de la infancia de Sora y también Capitán de la división medica y de sanación mágica del consejo…**

**- **Marilyn, ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto el mago

- en seguida me entere que se te había asignado una misión comencé a buscarte… es un alivio que aun estés en la ciudad - le respondió un poco agitada

- no me refiero a eso… que haces de pie, deberías de estar en cama descansando - dijo el mago con cierta preocupación

- pero es muy aburrido estar siempre en cama… además he venido aquí porque quiero ir contigo, como en los viejos tiempos - le respondió haciendo pucheros

- imposible… en la última misión que fuimos juntos casi mueres por protegerme… no quiero que pase eso una vez más… por mi culpa ahora tu magia esta casi… -

**Sora lucia acomplejado, sea lo que sea que haya pasado en aquella ocasión debía ser algo muy malo, el se notaba más que preocupado, y su rostro reflejaba mucha culpa por lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, Marilyn no paraba de sonreír, ella parecía bastante optimista, de repente ella le toma de la mano…**

- ¿qué estás haciendo? -

**Había algo singular en esta situación, ambas manos tenían parte de un tipo de grabado, y al juntarlas se formaba un símbolo con la palabra "destino"… **

- Sora... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión? – dijo la maga con una picara sonrisa

- en lo absoluto… tú estabas inconsciente es imposible que… - dijo el mago sonrojado

- lo recuerdo… dijiste que si luchaba por mi vida me prometías que nunca me…-

- ¡para! Mu-muy bien, puedes ir conmigo… solo no digas mas que es incomodo… yo no pensé mucho lo que te dije – dijo interrumpiendo

- o sea que todo lo que me dijiste, todo eso tan hermoso, ¿era mentira?... – dijo la maga con la voz quebrada

- ¡no! Espera, no llores, todo era… es que… ¡aaah! – titubeaba Sora

- jajá, que fácil eres, tranquilo, solo estaba jugando, deja de culparte por lo que paso, yo hice lo que creí mejor para ti, no importaba si yo moría, yo lo hice por ti, porque en realidad… yo… -

-¡Me pareció ver una carreta de transporte pasando por allá!- dijo evasivamente el mago

- ¡no corras cuando te estoy hablando! – grito furiosa

**Mientras tanto en el Valle de Ignii, en una parte muy extraña, llena de sombras y frialdad, se encontraba Natsu con aquel mago que apareció de repente frente a él…**

**- **llevamos horas caminando… estamos perdidos, ¿no es así? – pregunto Natsu inconforme

- el Valle de Ignii es enorme, es por eso que esta divido en secciones, además aquí no se puede caminar por cualquier lado, podrías morir por el walk of Dead – dijo el mago

- ¿walk de qué? – le respondió

- Walk of Dead es un hechizo que protege el Valle de Ignii de invasores, seguramente escuchaste un rumor acerca de este lugar cuando venias hacia acá, en realidad, es más que un rumor, este lugar era anteriormente el hogar de un dragón muy poderoso llamado Blake – le conto a Natsu

**Las palabras de Daron sorprendieron a Natsu, de algún modo el ya sospechaba algo así por el olor del lugar…**

**-**¿ese dragón conocía a Igneel, sabe donde esta? – dijo Natsu intrigado

- jajá, no lo sé chico, este lugar fue creado antes del tiempo presente, la única información que hay sobre este dragón es un libro que fue pasado de generación en generación por un mago que supuestamente fue su aprendiz, nosotros pensamos que tal vez el fue el primer Dragón Slayer del que se tiene registro – le respondió

- ¿el primer Dragón Slayer? - dijo sorprendido

- así es, su nombre era Ragnarok, es el antiguo fundador, pero bueno, no adelanto más detalles, todo lo averiguaras a su tiempo -

"**Igneel" pensaba Natsu, el tenia una extraña sensación de duda e inconformidad, tal vez estaba recibiendo información que él nunca pensaría conocer, el trataba de imaginar la apariencia de aquel mago, y aunque aun lo ignoraba, estaba a punto de descubrir a uno de los primeros magos de su tipo, imaginaba que tan poderoso podía ser este mago…**

- lo olvidaba, te explicaba que es el Walk of Dead, esta es una magia de la cual no se tiene establecida el origen, pero ven, te puedo mostrar lo que provoca, es simplemente sorprendente -

**Daron llevo a Natsu a través de arboles, pasaron entre unas cuantas plantas arbustos y de repente lo detuvo, señalo al frente, a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaban comenzaba un camino muy largo que parecía llegar hasta el centro del valle, pero…**

- ¿qué es eso olor… huele como… él? –

**El camino era árido, no daba señales de vida, ni una planta, ni siquiera el viento pasaba, parecía que hasta el mismo aire tenia miedo, era como un camino desierto que te sofocaba con tan solo mirarlo…**

- ¿qué es esto? Porque me siento tan vulnerable… - dijo Natsu sofocado

- esa es la sensación que te deja el estar a unos cuantos pasos de la muerte, he visto a este "camino" encargarse a magos formidables, pero eso no es lo peor, una vez que entras… es imposible salir, y entonces es cuestión de tiempo para que comience a correr el reloj del pánico -

- no entiendo… - dijo Natsu

- no solo es una muerte segura, es lenta, traumática y sobretodo dolorosa – le respondió con sutileza

**Natsu seguía sin entenderlo lo suficiente, sin embargo ya había entendido lo principal que era no pisar dentro de ese lugar, el no se podía evitar preguntarse más cosas sobre el dragón, que tan poderoso pudo haber sido para que su magia siguiera latente después de tanto tiempo, pero parecía tener otros intereses en ese momento, por lo que las reservo para otra ocasion…**

**- **algo más chico, Todo valle de Ignii está lleno de Walk of Dead así que tendremos que rodearlo todo, tu meta es llegar al centro, es por eso que hemos estado dando vueltas, el centro está completamente rodeado por la magia, llegaremos a la 2ª sección al finalizar el día, ahí te espera otro de nuestros integrantes el cual te explicara tu próximo reto, por supuesto, si es que me vences, claro que entre más cerca estés del centro te encentras con un mago más poderoso, aunque no pelearas con todos – le insinuó

- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Hagámoslo ahora! – dijo entusiasmado

- no ansíes nunca una pelea, lo mejor es no mostrar ninguna emoción, tener la mente en blanco, pero bien, sigamos nuestro camino, te darás cuenta cuando estemos en el escenario perfecto –

**Daron y Natsu siguieron caminando por unas horas por el extraño lugar, entre mas se adentraban el lugar se volvía más raro, la altitud del piso comenzaba a elevarse, como si se encontraran subiendo una colina, y de repente de la nada el clima cambio bruscamente, al igual que el terreno, era como si hubieran entrado a otro lugar…**

**-¡**¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Este lugar cambio así nada más! – grito Natsu sorprendido

- hemos llegado… -

**Ese lugar lucia como la cima de una montaña, era oscuro y con nieve por doquier, habían estalagmitas de hielo alrededor de la zona, parecían limitar cierto radio, además de una ventisca que por momentos parecía tormenta, Natsu noto que no era un lugar común, el podía sentir el frio a pesar de tener fuego en su interior…**

- ¿que este lugar? Es verdaderamente frio… acaso pelearemos aquí? –

- este lugar no se llama "el olvido" solo porque se oye bien, este lugar se llama así porque es frio, oscuro, solitario e imposible de sobrellevar solo, así es el olvido, todo un reto, tu reto…-

- hablas de una manera demasiado enredada… tal como ese Jack (¡Matt!), no entiendo mucho de lo que me dices, pero nunca olvidare lo que soy ni mis metas y estoy aquí para evitar una desgracia…- dijo Natsu mientras comenzaba a liberar su magia

- espero que tus actos vayan más allá de las palabras, hay luchas en las que te ayuda recordar tus metas y todo lo que quieres defender, sin embargo… ¡hay otras ocasiones en las que debes olvidarlo todo y solo recordar luchar por tu vida, eso es lo que te voy a enseñar chico, a no vivir fuera de la realidad! –

**El rostro de Daron se apaciguo, y de un momento a otro comenzó a liberar su magia, era de esperase, era un mago de hielo, como Gray, sin embargo su magia estaba en otro nivel…**

- impresionante, el clima disminuyo aun mas al liberar su magia… - pensó Natsu

- no te impresiones aun chico, todavía no has visto nada, mi magia "Árctica" puede congelarlo todo, a diferencia de tu amigo aprendiz de Ur, yo no puedo crear hielo por mi cuenta, sin embargo puedo manipular cualquier cosa que su temperatura sea similar a la del hielo … -

- ¡dejemos de hablar y comencemos! -

**La pelea comenzó de inmediato, ambos magos estaban muy iguales, intercambiaban golpe tras golpe, el impacto de sus golpes resonaba, parecía una gran pelea, una pelea que iba más allá de una prueba, después de un tiempo se separaron uno muy lejos de otro, se podía ver como empezaban a sufrir el cansancio de usar tanta energía…**

- nada mal chico… tienes una fuerza interesante… -

- tú también viejo… te mueves muy bien a pesar de tu apariencia –

**De repente pararon de hablar, estaban listos para continuar con la batalla, se venía un gran choque de magias, Natsu comenzaba a acumular su magia en su pecho para usar el rugido del dragón, mientras que alrededor de Doran se comenzaba a juntar grandes cantidades de nieve, estas comenzaron a unirse de manera separada formando pequeñas agujas de hielo…**

- Karyuu no… Hokou! -

- freír schneidend (corte frio)… -

**Ambas técnicas chocaron generando una gran nube de vapor, el impacto había sido muy poderoso, el terreno se vio modificado de manera considerable, las técnicas parecían haber tenido un impacto similar, sin embargo al aclararse las cosas…**

- ¿Qué sucede chico? Parece que mi técnica te alcanzo… -

**Al aclararse todo se pudo ver la diferencia entre las técnicas, Daron apenas había sido alcanzado por las llamas de Natsu, en cambio el mago de fuego había recibido más daño, su pecho y en especial su brazo derecho habían resultado severamente lastimados, parecía que se había cubierto con él, se podía ver la sangre del Dragón Slayer caer en pequeñas gotas, de repente cayó sobre sus rodillas, el apenas podía mantenerse de pie…**

**-** vamos… acepto que use mucha de mi magia en ese ataque, pero no pensé que tu llama fuera tan débil… -

- esa magia… no había sentido tanto frio, esas agujas estaban llenas de magia… Gray no se compara con este mago, el es peligroso… -

- que bien que te des cuenta que no estoy jugando, si no te lo tomas en serio morirás, pero te advierto que no me podrás vencer hasta que te olvides de tu pasado, el pasado es como un ancla que nos detiene y no nos deja avanzar y por lo que veo no dejas de pensar en el… -

- pero… yo… comienzo a extrañar el gremio… -

- parece que olvidas a que has venido… ¡con gusto te lo recuerdo, presencia mi mayor técnica! Nubes… viento, obedezcan a este que les juro lealtad… forma final, Sonata Árctica… -

**Las nubes comenzaron a moverse de un modo que parecían danzar con el viento, su color se volvió totalmente gris oscuro, en medio de todas las nubes apareció un sello mágico y de repente un gran rayo fue lanzado sobre Natsu, el impacto parecía ser directo y muy poderoso, la onda expansiva modifico aun más el terreno a su paso, una gran nube se levanto nublando cualquier mirada…**

- que decepción chico… aun no has entendido lo que significa estar en este lugar…-

**Mientras tanto, en Magnolia, dentro de Fairy Tail todo estaba muy ajetreado, muchos magos estaban fuera, habían pasado ya casi 2 días desde que Natsu se fue, sin embargo seguían buscándolo por todo Fiore, pero…**

- ¿que…? Natsu… - dijo una chica rubia mientras tomaba un café

- Lucy… que sucede, porque de repente saltaste, ¿acaso te asustaste? - le pregunto el gato un poco asustado

- no fue nada Happy… solo tuve una extraña sensación… - le respondió

**La chica rubia sabia que algo andaba mal, tuvo el presentimiento, sin embargo no podía decir nada por Happy…**

- Lucy… algo le sucedió a Natsu… - dijo Happy preocupado

- no te preocupes Happy, seguramente el está bien… veras que pronto lo encontramos – le dijo con una sonrisa casi forzada

- crees que… ¿se olvide de nosotros Lucy? – pregunto Happy

- no digas eso Happy, el nunca se olvidaría de nosotros… del gremio, mientras lo sigamos teniendo en mente, el seguirá recordándonos… - insistió la maga

**Pasaron unas horas, lentamente comenzaron a llegar todos la mayoría de los integrantes del gremio, parecía que todos los esfuerzos por buscar a Natsu estaban siendo inútiles, Lucy parecía triste, de lo cual se percato su amigo el gato azul…**

- Lucy… hay algo que debo decirte sobre Natsu… algo que no sabes… - dijo el gato dispuesto

**Antes de que Happy pudiera decirlo alguien se acerco a ellos y se sentó en la misma mesa…**

** - **Lucy, ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? Veo que aun no te quitan el vendaje… - dijo el recién llegado

- Gildartz… así que ya llegaste del consejo, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenían que discutir contigo? – pregunto la maga con intriga

- jajá, nada especial, pequeños detalles sin importancia…es tarde, tú y Happy deberían ir a dormir, tuvieron un día bastante agitado, ven, te ayudare a ir hasta tu casa – respondió de forma evasiva

**De repente alguien más se une a la conversación…**

**-** yo la llevare Gildartz, tengo que contarle algo… - dijo la maga esotérica

- Cana, hija… ok, supongo que son asuntos de chicas… (Así que ya está aquí…) – pensó el mago para sí mismo

**Lucy se había lastimado el pie derecho al caerse de una carreta en movimiento… es por eso que ella no se encontraba buscando a Natsu como los demás, Cana la ayudo a ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo, se fueron a su casa junto con Happy, una vez lejos Luxus se acerca a Gildartz…**

- ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad?- le pregunto el mago

- por ahora es mejor así… gracias por cubrirme mientras estuve fuera - respondió Gildartz

- se que algo sucedió en el consejo, ya escúpelo, Lucy ya debe estar en su casa, es imposible que lo oiga – dijo Gazille acercándose al mago

- oh, parece que soy muy obvio… será mejor que tomen asiento… tengo que dar noticias - le respondió

- qué clase de noticias… - pregunto Gray

**Gildartz comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del gremio, pidió la atención de todos, parecía que tenía algo importante que decir, algo que por alguna razón, Lucy no podía oír…**

- ¿Qué sucede Gildartz, no nos preocupes así? - grito alguien desde el fondo del gremio

- viejo… esto tiene algo que ver con Natsu… ¿cierto?... - dijo Gray

**- **por ordenes del consejo, desde el día de ayer… Natsu es considerado como un caído al irse del gremio sin motivo aparente, por lo tanto, Natsu ahora es enemigo del consejo…- dijo el mago apresurado

-¡¿qué? – se escucho por todo el gremio

- ¡eso debe ser una broma, Natsu se fue, pero no nos traiciono!** – **dijo un Luxus enfadado

**Todo el gremio se volvió un caos, el consejo había sido estricto en anteriores ocasiones, pero nunca a tales extremos…**

- chicos, aguarden, hay algo mas… como gremio más fuerte de Fiore, se nos ha asignado una misión… el cual es encontrar a Natsu… y llevarlo al consejo vivo… o muerto… - añadió Gildartz

- ¡muy bien, oficialmente se volvieron locos, Natsu no es nuestro enemigo! – dijo Gray eufórico

- hielitos tiene razón, Salamander era caótico e idiota, pero creo que esto se está llevando a los extremos, Natsu nunca iría por las buenas al consejo, además, para que llevarlo al consejo… - agrego Gazille

- … para que sea encerrado antes de representar un mayor peligro para el orden mágico, eso fue lo que me dijeron… - respondió confundido

**De repente se hizo un gran silencio, todos en el gremio quedaron impactados, en cuestión de días Natsu estaba pasando de un héroe a un villano, lo peor es que con razones mal fundadas, a diferencia de la primera reacción, nadie estaba gritando exaltado, la noticia era totalmente inesperada… **

**- **ahora entiendo porque pediste que Lucy y Happy se fueran… - dijo Mira desde la barra

- eso es una estupidez… Natsu nunca ha hecho algo en verdad malo… - dijo Gray confundido

**Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas, cosa que noto Mira jane, por lo que creo una pequeña distracción…**

- vayamos a otra cosa, como algunos notaron, hay nuevos integrantes en el gremio, vengan chicos, acérquense para que se les dé la bienvenida…

**En una mesa solitaria al fondo del gremio había 2 personas, ellas comenzaron a moverse hacia donde estaba Gildartz y Mira…**

- ellos son Amadeus Sora y Marilyn Bach, ambos vienen de la ciudad de Hargeon y fueron recomendados por el mismo Doranbalt, ellos llegaron hace unas horas, así que espero que ya se hayan presentado con algunos de ustedes –

**No hubo ninguna reacción en el gremio, parecía que aun no digerían la noticia del consejo, sin embargo, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Levy y Gazille se acercaron a ellos…**

**- **yo soy Juvia, hola – dijo la maga con una sonrisa

- mi nombre es Wendy y el es Gray, bienvenidos Marilyn-san, Amadeus-san – dijo la pequeña novata

- oh, que niña tan adorable, solo dimeMari y al gruñón dile Sora, no le molesta, ¿cierto Sora? – dijo la maga mientras le picaba las costillas

- como sea… -dijo el mago indiferente

- yo soy Levi, y el es Gazille, mucho gusto – dijo la aficionada a la lectura

- que sujeto tan raro… - dijo Gazille mientras veía a Sora

- y tú que me vez hombre hojalata… -dijo Sora de modo agresivo

- mi nombre es Gazille, y encuentro atractivo el patearte el trasero esta noche… - dijo con alevosía

**Gazille le lanza un golpe a la cara, mientras que Sora solo lo ve sin intentar moverse, de repente el parpadea a lo que Gazille se queda paralizado, entonces regresa su brazo a la normalidad, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, se quedo totalmente inmóvil…**

- ¿qué sucede?, pensé que ibas a golpearme… - dijo el mago

- tu… ese olor… ¿Quién demonios eres…? – respondió Gazille con intriga

-¿Qué sucede Gazille? – pregunto Levi al notar el cambio de actitud de su amigo

- ahora mismo, el nuevo del gremio… - le respondió Sora

**- **teestoy observando niño bonito… ¡me voy! – dijo un Gazille evasivo

- Gazille, ¡espérame! – dijo Levi mientras se iba

**Al parecer no solo Gazille había notado algo raro en Sora, sino que…**

- hey, pequeña, no deberías ver así a la gente, podrías provocar un malentendido – dijo Sora mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza

- no le hagas caso Wendy, es algo paranoico – dijo la maga al ver la reacción de Wendy

- ¡no soy paranoico! – reprocho Sora

- ¿eh?, lo lamento Sora-san – dijo la pequeña asesina mientras agachaba la cabeza

**Wendy se alejo de ellos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gazille, Levi y Gray, ellos estaban platicando precisamente sobre los nuevos magos, junto con ella llegaba Juvia también… **

- me agradan los nuevos, son muy divertidos - dijo Levi al ver como Sora era molestado por Marilyn

- Juvia cree que son muy parecidos a Natsu y Lucy – dijo Juvia al ver la relación que ellos tenían

- jajá, no existe nadie más estúpido que Natsu, Juvia – dijo y asintió Gray

- crees que sean una pareja, eso los diferenciaría de Natsu y Lucy – dijo Levi

- Natsu es menos inocente de lo que parece… aunque eso no le quita que sea un idiota… deberíamos ir a buscarlo y obligarlo a volver para calmar al consejo… - le respondió Gray

**El tema de Natsu se había vuelto un tabú, por lo que decidieron no hablar más de el por ese día…**

-Gazille-san, Juvia te recomienda que no te busques problemas con el nuevo tan pronto – dijo de pronto Juvia

**Gazille solo trono la boca a la sugerencia de Juvia, después volteo a ver a Wendy, ella se veía algo rara…**

- así que tú también te diste cuenta enana… - le dijo Gazille

- Gazille-san, ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? – dijo con intriga

- no lo sé, pero será mejor que mantengamos bien vigilados a esos chicos – le respondió

- ¿sigues con eso? Son buenos chicos, se puede ver que no traman nada malo – dijo Levi

- A decir verdad, parecen ser buenos, pero, hay algo en ese Sora que me intriga… - respondió Gray

- Juvia cree que son lindos… - dijo Juvia

- así es hielitos, ese Sora es todo lo contrario de lo que aparenta… cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo el libero una cantidad casi imperceptible de poder mágico, y sin embargo logro sofocarme… y no solo eso…- dijo este para sorpresa de muchos

- a que te refieres con que no solo eso… - pregunto Gray

- Sora-san… su poder mágico olía como el de un dragón real… - le respondió Wendy

-¿Qué significa eso, acaso también es un Dragón Slayer?- dijo Gray

- no lo sé, estoy confundido… a diferencia de ese chico, Wendy, Salamander y yo, el olor de nuestra magia es una combinación entre el olor de la esencia humana y la esencia de un dragón… sin embargo la de el perdió totalmente la parte humana por un momento-

**Todos se quedaron anonadados, no sabían cómo reaccionar, el olfato de un dragón Slayer confundido no era algo común, estos nuevos magos mandados por el consejo en una misión encubierta estaban causando sospechas en los miembros más suspicaces del gremio, no se sabía que era pero sin duda, algo muy grande, estaba a punto de suceder… algo que nadie se lo esperaba… algo que cambiaria la vida de todos para siempre…**


	4. La primera vez de Natsu: Cap Extra

Capitulo extra.  
><span><strong>La primera vez de Natsu.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Ha pasado 1 año 6 meses desde que Natsu se había ido de Fairy Tail, Lucy se encontraba en su casa, ordenando algunos desastres que había hecho Happy, para ser un gato ordenado , era totalmente contrario con las cosas de los demás, Happy le estaba ayudando ordenando los papeles, cuando de repente…**

- hey, Lucy, mira lo que encontré… - dijo Happy entusiasmado

**La chica rubia se acerco a donde estaba Happy, él saco un libro que estaba un poco quemado, sin duda alguna era obra de Natsu, la chica lo tomo y de un gran suspiro saco una pequeña risa nostálgica… ****  
><strong>  
>- creí que lo había tirado, ¿qué hace entre mis cosas todavía? - dijo la maga con nostalgia<br>- aye, recuerdo bien lo que paso ese día – le respondió el gato asintiendo con la mano  
><strong><br>****(1 año 8 meses atrás, una semana después de derrotar a oración 6…)**

**Era de noche en Magnolia, todo parecía un día tranquilo para Lucy, ella se encontraba en su casa, estaba leyendo un libro que compro en su reciente misión en la ciudad de Evenfold, una ciudad rica en cultura, sobre todo en literatura, era el momento perfecto, se encontraba sentada al lado de una ventana abierta, la luna era hermosa esa noche, el clima era el ideal, hacía calor pero estaba acompañado de una brisa, estaba a punto de cambiar la pagina, cuando de repente…**

- ¡Lucy! – dijo el gato azul entrando por su ventana  
>- Happy… que sucede, ¿Por qué estas tan agitado? – le pregunto<br>- es Natsu, el cayo inconsciente al agua cuando veníamos hacia acá… - le respondió Happy angustiado  
>- ¡¿qué? Pero como… ¿porque esta inconsciente?, bueno me explicas después, vayamos a salvar al idiota antes de que se ahogue – dijo la chica mientras cerraba su libro<p>

**Happy llevo a Lucy a donde estaba Natsu, por alguna razón estaba amarrado con una soga del pie derecho, según Happy era para que no se lo llevara la corriente, Lucy solo suspiro y se pregunto cómo su mejor amigo podía ser tan idiota…**

- aun no entiendo porque está amarrado… - dijo Lucy  
>- aye, Natsu tenía calor así que dijo que quería dormir en un lugar fresco - respondió el gato burlón<br>- dios… justo cuando creía que ya no podía ser más idiota… - dijo Lucy con nostalgia  
>- aye, Natsu siempre se supera a sí mismo – dijo el gato con cinismo<p>

**Lucy hizo lo que pudo para ayudarlo, incluso término cayéndose con él al agua, pero a fin de cuentas logro sacarlo, Natsu estaba medio consciente cuando lo sacaron del agua, sin embargo por alguna razón no se podía poner de pie, afortunadamente para salvación de Lucy apareció Virgo y ella lo llevo hasta la casa de su ama como dice la misma puesto que era el lugar más cercano…**

- hemos llegado princesa… - dijo Virgo  
>- sí, muchas gracias Virgo… - dijo con agradecimiento<br>- princesa, Natsu debería cambiarse la ropa antes de que pesque un refriado… - sugirió la peli rosa  
>- es cierto, pero esta inconsciente y yo… además el lo puede hacer por su cuenta… y ¡¿qué hay de mi? ¡Yo también me moje!- dijo la maga sonrojada<br>- si quiere yo lo puedo cambiar princesa… – dijo el espíritu con un tono y mirada perversos  
>- como quieras… solo no hagas nada raro… - dijo dirigiéndose al baño<br>- aye, Virgo tiene malas intensiones - dijo Happy con perversidad  
><strong><br>Lucy se metió a la regadera, ella pensaba que esa agua le maltrataría el cabello, así que decidió darse un baño, cuando termino vio que virgo ya había cambiado a Natsu, sin embargo, a falta de ropa le había puesto una que trajo desde el mundo de los espíritus y era una ropa bastante curiosa…**

- ¿qué opina princesa?, le queda bien, casi parece normal… - dijo la chica refiriéndose a Natsu  
>- parece más normal - dijo la maga<p>

**Virgo se fue unos minutos después, Natsu estaba dormido aun, Lucy quería estar sola sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado a siempre ser interrumpida por su singular amigo, así que retomo su lectura otra vez, cuando de repente Natsu empezó a roncar, a Lucy le pareció molesto este ruido, sin embargo era mejor así que despierto así que solo aguanto lo mas que pudo, hasta que por fin el mago despertó…****  
><strong>  
>- donde estoy… -<br>- Natsu, por fin despiertas, pensé que nunca lo harías – dijo Happy

**El mago se puso de pie, pero pasaba algo raro, el se estaba tambaleando y de un momento a otro cae de sentón en el suelo… así es, Natsu está influenciado por alcohol, cosa que la maga noto…**

- así que a eso se debe tu incremento de idiotez… - dijo la maga enfada  
>- aye, Cana obligo a Natsu a beber con ella, el siempre ha sido malo para sobrellevarlo… - dijo con afirmación<br>- muy bien, eso lo explica todo, ahora puedes irte a tu casa… - dijo Lucy de manera cortante  
>- Lucy… ¿sigues molesta por lo de la misión? – pregunto Natsu con un acento raro<p>

**Efectivamente, la maga estaba molesta con Natsu por una broma que le había jugado en la última misión, para no llegar a más detalles, ella nunca se había molestado con Natsu a pesar de que en ocasiones su bromas eran muy pesadas… pero esta ultima hasta la hizo llorar…**

- ¿crees que mereces que te perdone? El tan solo recordarlo me hace querer golpearte… - dijo la maga mientras le corría una lagrima en la mejilla  
>- Lucy… lo siento, no quería preocuparte así, ya, perdóname... -<br>-Natsu… -  
>- esta vez te pasaste Natsu, una cosa es que bromees con cosas pequeñas, pero eso que hiciste… ¿sabes lo que sentí? –<br>- aye… no fue buena idea eso de fingir que te caías a las vías del tren mientras pasaba… ahora que lo pienso, Erza te hubiera matado de no haberlo hecho el tren… -  
>- ya no me importa… simplemente no te ayudare cuando estés en peligro… -<br>- ¿entonces porque me ayudaste ahorita? -  
>- vete ya… -<br>**  
>Lucy lucia en verdad molesta, intentaba no ver al mago de cabello rosado, Natsu se puso de pie una vez más, y se acerco a Lucy, aun tambaleándose pudo llegar hasta donde estaba ella, se paro frente a ella, la miro y la abrazo…<strong>

- ¿que, qué crees que haces? – dijo la maga sonrojada  
>- he visto que cuando las personas están molestas se abrazan para reconciliarse – dijo Natsu con dulzura… aunque aun muy ebrio…<br>- se guuuustan - dijo Happy girando la lengua

**Lucy no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba molesta, sin embargo no se esperaba una reacción así de parte de Natsu, ella sentía como se aceleraba su corazón de una manera muy extraña al tratarse solo de un abrazo, tanto que termino haciendo lo mismo, incluso Happy sintió que su comentario fue ignorado, se estaba poniendo bastante amistosa la noche, el abrazo bien ya había durado algo, Lucy comenzaba a sentirse algo acalorada por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás sin prevenir que estaba a punto de pisar un juguete de Plue, el cual provoco que se resbalara hacia atrás llevándose a Natsu junto con ella, este quedando encima de su amiga de una manera bastante intensa, Lucy se sentía sofocada, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico, si bien Natsu con frecuencia se recargaba en ella cuando le contaba algo, esta vez el chico estaba encima de ella de frente además de que solo tenía puesta una camisón de botones para dormir, lo que hacía que debajo de ella estuviera prácticamente desnuda, la situación cada vez estaba más tensa, Natsu estaba como ido por el alcohol y Lucy más que nerviosa y todo se puso peor después por la palabras del mago…**

- Lucy… ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien? – le pregunto el chico con vergüenza  
>Lucy no sabía que responder, más bien tenia vergüenza, como se ha mencionado, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico, mucho menos ha besado a uno,- como hemos llegado hasta aquí… -, pensó la chica para sí misma…<br>- Natsu, esto… esto no está bien… somos equipo… además Happy está viendo todo… - dijo la maga con la cara llena de vergüenza  
>- por mí no se preocupen, ya me han ignorado antes – dijo el gato mientras les daba la espalda y veía un recetario de pescados<br>- quiero saber que se siente besar a alguien… Cana me dijo que es una sensación rara, pero que es algo que debería probar con alguien que yo quiera mucho y confié…- le dijo el mago algo confuso

**¿Que si se sonrojo Lucy?, más que eso, su corazón se había detenido, estaba tan sonrojada que parecía que tenía fiebre, Natsu… seguía ebrio… sin embargo Lucy estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, aunque también confundida, a que se refería Natsu con "probar con alguien a quien quiera mucho" se refería a una amistad… o algo mas allá… ella quería preguntarle, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta…**

- no le he dicho a nadie esto… después que murió Lisanna había decidido no hacer equipo con nadie más… pero después, te encontré…desde que te vi, yo… -  
>Lucy puso su mano sobre la boca de Natsu, ella ya había escuchado suficiente, estaba lista para besar a alguien por primera vez, estaba lista para besar a Natsu…<br>- muy bien… hagámoslo… - dijo con vergüenza, pero decidida

**Lucy sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse, sus labios brillaban, le temblaban las manos, Natsu bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Lucy tomándola con suavidad, al principio fue incomodo para Lucy, pero termino pareciéndole un gesto lindo de parte de Natsu. El momento se acercaba, pegaron sus frentes uno con otro, sus labios se comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, con mucha ternura, ambos estaban concentrados, sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto, cuando de repente…****  
><strong>  
>- ¡aja!, ¡te encontré Natsu! – dijo Gray azotando la puerta de Lucy<p>

**Gray los había interrumpido de manera brusca, Natsu estaba molesto y Lucy solo agachaba la mirada, no solo los había encontrado a punto de besarse, sino también en una posición bastante comprometedora…****  
><strong>

- te… encontré… ¡lo siento, los interrumpí, sigan en lo suyo! –dijo Gray avergonzado  
>- oh no… Natsu, estamos en problemas… le dirá a todos en el gremio… -<br>- no lo entiendo, ¿estamos haciendo algo malo? – dijo Natsu confundido  
>- no es lo que estamos haciendo… sino… observa bien… -<p>

**De repente Natsu se percato de que Lucy estaba semidesnuda debajo dé el, en una posición que si bien no era lo que parecía, daba bastante para malas interpretaciones…****  
><strong>

- Gray, maldito, ¡vuelve aquí! – grito Natsu

**Natsu intento ir detrás dé el, sin embargo no podía correr sin chocar con alguna pared en el intento, así que Lucy corrió para alcanzarlo, saliendo de su casa observo que Gray había caído en el rio que cruza fuera de su caza, por alguna razón la corriente era muy fuerte y se lo llevo rápido, Lucy no pudo hacer nada así que se resigno y volvió a entrar a las casa, cuando vio Natsu se había quedado dormido, terminando totalmente decepcionada, ella se paro enfrente de donde estaba Natsu, lo veía dormir, observo algo que nunca había notado, Natsu le pareció lindo mientras dormía, aunque se había quedado en su cama, así que ella se quedaría en el sillón, pero, cuando se dirigía hacia él había vio que Happy estaba ahí dormido, lo pensó un poco y estaba optando por quedarse en la regadera del baño, sin embargo escucho la voz de Natsu, ella se acerco, su rostro pareció asustado, estaba teniendo un mal sueño…**

- Lucy… no me dejes… no quiero perderte como a Lisanna… -salió de la boca del mago inconsciente  
>- Natsu… - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa<p>

**Ella tomo la mano de Natsu y le dijo que todo estaría, que ella jamás se alejaría de él, se armo de valor, había suficiente espacio en la cama para los 2, así que decidió dormir por esa vez con Natsu ella quedo frente a él, le estaba gustando verlo dormir, al principio está confundida y un poco incomoda, tardo tiempo en conseguirlo pero por fin pudo comenzar a soñar… sus sueños… se los dejo a su criterio. Ya era mañana, Lucy despertó primero, no se percato inmediatamente hasta que sintió los brazos de Natsu rodeando su cintura, se había girado en la noche, al parecer Natsu término abrazándola sin que ella lo notara, Lucy estaba extrañamente feliz, no quería levantarse, era una sensación extraña y a la vez cálida para ella…**

- buenos días Lucy, veo que la pasaste bien… -  
>Sentada en la estructura de la venta se encontraba Cana, dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba observándolos…<br>- Cana, no es lo que parece… yo… Natsu, el estaba teniendo pesadillas… - dijo Lucy dando un salto de la cama  
>- tranquila Lucy, no tienes porque justificar, están en la edad de las hormonas… aunque en cierto modo te envidio… y dime, que tal…- dijo cínicamente<br>- ¡que no paso nada! - respondió furiosa y sonrojada  
>- que sucedió… ¿qué hago aquí? - dijo Natsu que recién despertaba,<br>-¡Natsu, dile a Cana que no paso nada! - dijo Lucy sonrojada  
>- pasar de que… ¿cómo llegue aquí? -dijo confuso<br>- espera… ¿no recuerdas nada? - pregunto Lucy  
>- después de todo lo que bebió ayer no me sorprende que no recordara nada, mal por ti Lucy, todo lo que hiciste fue en vano… - dijo en doble sentido la alcohólica<p>

**(Volviendo a la realidad…)**

- fue una suerte que también Gray estuviera alcoholizado esa noche, Cana prometió no decir nada, aunque sigue pensando que algo mas paso… Natsu… te extraño… - pensaba la maga  
>- Lucy, ¿qué crees que Natsu esté haciendo ahora? – le pregunto Happy a la maga<p>

**Mientras tanto en el Valle de Ignii se encontraba aquel mago de cabello rosa, se encontraba muy cambiado, sus ropas habían sido destrozadas a causa de su entrenamiento, el estaba en la cima de un árbol muy grande contemplando el amanecer, el estaba viendo un dibujo q había hecho Reedus hace tiempo, en el estaba Lucy y Happy junto con el…**

- hey Natsu-san, lamento llegar así… pero es hora… Benjamín -Sama está impaciente - le dijo alguien a su lado  
>- muy bien… adelántate, quiero sentir un poco más la brisa… - dijo Natsu<p>

**El mago observo aquella imagen en la mano de Natsu…**

- ¿Quiénes son la chica y el gato? – pregunto aquel extraño  
>- son Lucy y Happy… - le respondió con cierta nostalgia<br>- jeje, deben ser muy importantes para ti, el gato tiene… ¿alas?, que extraño… y ella, debe ser tu chica, debes extrañarla, es muy linda - le dijo sonriendo

**Natsu se puso de pie sin decir nada, guardo la imagen en su bolsa y…**

- bien, estoy listo… - dijo Natsu con decisión  
>- muy bien Natsu, así me gusta, veras que te diviertes en tu primera misión… - le dijo con entusiasmo<br>- Lucy… Happy… pronto los veré… - pensó para sí mismo el mago


	5. Batalla contra el corazón, parte 2

-¡Natsu! -gritaba en la densa oscuridad

- ¡¿Lucy, donde estas? - respondió aquel mago corriendo sin saber a donde

- se acabo chico, ¡la mataré ahora mismo! - se escucho

- ¡donde estas maldito… te juro que si tocas un cabello de Lucy yo…! - grito furioso

- este es el precio del poder… hijo de Igneel – le susurraron al oído

**- **¡kyaaaaaaaa! – grito desgarrador

**-** ¡Lucy! -

Capítulo IV.

Batalla contra el corazón, parte 2: El camino después de la derrota, desesperación.

**Natsu abre los ojos de repente, todo fue un mal sueño…**

- chico… por fin despiertas… comenzaba a pensar que se me había pasado la mano… - dijo Doran

- ¿Qué sucedió, donde estamos? – pregunto Natsu un poco aturdido

- mi ataque apenas y te roso… pero quedaste inconsciente, seguimos en la primera sección del Valle de Ignii – le respondió

**En ese momento Natsu recordó que cuando Daron lanzo su ataque sobre el comenzó a sentir su cuerpo muy entumido y después de eso todo se volvió negro, el estaba sorprendido, había sido noqueado por un ataque que había alcanzado a esquivar, de repente ve hacia todos lados desconcertado… ya era de noche, parecía que había dormido bastante tiempo, pero había algo mas, algo que lo había sorprendido, el valle estaba intacto, si con el impacto de sus magias el lugar apenas era reconocible, como era posible que todo estuviera bien, ya no había nieve ni hacia frio, era como si se encontraran en otro lugar, Natsu estaba muy confundido, Daron se encontraba sentado al lado de una fogata, estaba quemando malvaviscos como si fuera un niño…**

- este lugar… huele totalmente diferente… -dijo Natsu confundido

**- **es increíble, ¿no? , este lugar fue creado especialmente para entrenar a magos muy poderosos, todos siendo adoptados como parte de uno solo, en el momento en el que tú perdiste el lugar volvió a su estado normal… - le comento aquel mago

- impresionante… pero aun no lo entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?- pregunto

- Benjamín- san, nuestro líder… decidió que eras apto para ser parte nosotros… - le respondió a Natsu

- ¿para ser parte de su gremio? –

**El mago solo suspiro, y…**

- no, nosotros no somos un gremio chico, somos una organización que busca conservar magias perdidas, como la mía… o la tuya… a diferencia de un gremio no formamos parte del sistema de magia… el consejo piensa que nosotros dejamos de existir hace tiempo… - le trato de explicar

- ¿quieres decir que son un gremio oscuro? – dijo Natsu con sorpresa

- no, somos más como… una sociedad secreta… - le respondió

- no entiendo… - como siempre…

- ¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste aprender una magia tan complicada? – se preguntaba el mago

**Daron se preguntaba como una persona que era tan lenta podía conocer una magia tan poderosa... a decir verdad hasta el mismo Natsu no lo sabía explicar, El chico de cabello rosado comenzó a interrogar a Doran…**

- todo eso lo sabrás a su tiempo… – le dijo viendo el cielo

**El estomago de Natsu comenzaba a rugir, el llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin comer desde que había llegado al valle…**

- jeje, debes tener hambre después de tanto tiempo, anda, come unos malvaviscos – le propuso gentilmente

- eres un viejo raro… no me gustan las cosas tan dulces, sin embargo el fuego se ve apetitoso… - le respondió babeando

- no sé a que sepa el fuego, pero prueba un malvavisco quemado, veras que no te arrepientes… - insistía

- muy bien… los probare, solo porque estoy hambriento… - dijo Natsu tomando el malvavisco – ¡oh, esto es increíble! – agrego mientras se atascaba la boca de Malvaviscos quemados…

**Natsu arraso con los malvaviscos de Daron (eran bastantes), cosa que lo molesto, el joven mago solo sonrió con tal satisfacción que parecía estar olvidando sus problemas, sin darle más vuelta, el se pone de pie con iniciativa…**

- ¡bien! Ya descasamos mucho, es hora de mi revancha… - dijo un Natsu satisfecho

**Daron lo volteo a ver con calma, después de igual manera se puso de pie sacudiéndose el pantalón…**

- odio que mi pantalón se llene de tierra… - dijo ignorándolo completamente

-¡no evadas la respuesta! – dijo enfadado

- no lo entiendes Natsu… has perdido, de haberse tratado de una pelea real seguramente estarías muerto… -

**Natsu se enfureció, él pensaba que le había dicho débil, aunque pensándolo mejor llego a pensar que tenía algo de razón…**

- escúchame, las personas fuertes se hacen débiles cuando se aferran a sus recuerdos, los recuerdos te nublan la mente y eso es lo que te hace vulnerable… - le dijo

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Natsu

- cuando viste venir mi última técnica, pensabas en sobrevivir, por unos segundos hiciste tú pasado a un lado y luchaste por algo más… -

**Natsu viajo a ese momento… el no recuerda haber pensado en algo más que en esquivar el letal ataque…**

- en ese momento dejaste de pelear por alguien más… obtuviste el máximo poder que puede ser otorgado… el poder de desear vivir… - agrego el viejo mago

**Por fin Natsu había entendido a que se refería Daron, el sabía que tenía razón, en aquel momento de tensión solo pensó en su vida, aunque…**

- espera un momento… ¡¿quieres decir que esa técnica en verdad me pudo haber matado? – concluyo después de pensarlo detenidamente

- jeje… sabia que lo esquivarías… menos mal que no me equivoque – dijo con cierta duda

- ¿y eso es todo? ¡Qué hubiera pasado si me hubieras dado! – dijo enfurecido

- Natsu… es hora de que sigas tu camino, te llevare hasta el comienzo de la segunda sección, de ahí empieza la verdadera prueba – dijo el mago

- pero… perdí - dijo aceptando la derrota

- ciertamente… pero eso estaba ya previsto… - dijo el mago con cierto cinismo

-¿¡qué quieres decir!- grito

-el único propósito de nuestro encuentro fue prepararte para lo que sigue… comencé a incitarte a usar todo tu poder para estar seguro de que entenderías el mensaje… - le respondió tranquilamente

- estas comenzando a hablar raro otra vez… - dijo inconforme

- no es necesario que lo entiendas ahora… para proteger algo primero debes olvidarlo… -

**Natsu puso una cara cual niño cuando se pregunta qué tan grande es el cielo, le molestaba que la gente le hablara si, el sentía que trataban de burlarse dé el…**

- ¡aaah! Si Happy estuviera aquí me estaría llamando idiota… como sea, cuando todo esto termine debes prepararte… porque vendré por mi revancha – dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa

- y yo te esperaré con ansias… -

**Por alguna razón, toda la frustración que tenia Natsu por haber sido vencido se había ido, aquel mago que lo venció a pesar de ser tan raro, había llegado a parecerle un nuevo amigo.**

**Daron le pidió a Natsu que lo siguiera, a lo que el asesino dragón obedeció, caminaron durante unas horas, en ese tiempo estuvieron bromeando y contándose sus historias, la historia de Daron era muy parecida a la suya cosa que le sorprendió a Natsu, sin embargo este le respondió que la mayoría de magos ahí tenían una historia similar, todos en un tiempo pasado fueron reclutados y llevados al valle de Ignii, y que muchos a pesar de no haber sido vidas en su totalidad trágicas, habían pasado duros momentos, Daron le conto a Natsu que el provenía de un gremio fuera de Fiore el cual se unió a otros para prepararse para una guerra que sucedió 11 años atrás, pero que desafortunadamente todos habían perdido la vida siendo el él único sobreviviente, Natsu sintió la tristeza de este mago al recordar todo eso, Daron le revelo un dato más, una cosa que hizo que Natsu se estremeciera… los que habían asesinado a todo su gremio eran nada más y nada menos que los miembros del consejo de ese tiempo…**

**- **el consejo… pero… -

- ya no perdamos más tiempo, ya casi llegamos, en otro momento te contare con más calma… -

**Siguieron caminando por lo que parecía un denso bosque con un camino muy estrecho, conforme avanzaban la vegetación disminuía y el calor aumentaba, comenzaba a amanecer cuando llegaron al final del bosque, ahí había una gran puerta de madera con algún tipo de escritura antigua…**

-increíble… nunca había visto una puerta tan grande… seguro que puedo hacer una gran fogata con ella – dijo Natsu con los ojos bien abiertos

- jajá, esa puerta está protegida por runas que se activaran a la menor intención, pero si quieres probar tu suerte adelante – le advirtió al chico curioso

- odio las runas… -

**Daron levanto su mano derecha y la puso sobre la puerta, las runas comenzaron a brillar…**

- Deus Ex Tempestas (dios de la tempestad) – dijo el mago

**Las runas comenzaron a disiparse de la puerta, Natsu miraba sorprendido, era una gran cantidad de cifrados. Las runas desaparecieron en su totalidad al cabo de unos segundos y de repente la gran puerta se abrió, Daron saco algunas provisiones de su mochila de viaje…**

-muy bien chico desde aquí depende de ti, el calentamiento ha terminado, a partir de aquí comienza el verdadero reto - dijo entregándole las cosas

**Natsu dio un vistazo por la puerta, el se sorprendió al ver que todo era completamente diferente, aquel lugar era como un desierto gigante, podía ver como las ondas de calor distorsionaban su vista…**

- bueno, es hora chico, te explicare rápido, este lugar se llama el desierto de la desesperación, el cual esta subdividido en 3 partes, cada sección está dividida por una puerta que se abrirá una vez que estés frente a ella, la primera puerta no será un reto, sin embargo, una vez que llegues a la tercera sección te estará esperando tu próximo guía, tal vez pelees contra él o tal vez simplemente te guie, dependerá de lo que haya mandado… - le explico

- muy bien, ¡entonces me voy! – dijo Natsu con decisión

- -una cosa más chico… ten cuidado, recuerda que todo aquí está protegido por magia, tendrás que fiarte mucho de tu olfato… - agrego advirtiéndole

- ya lo había notado… –

**Natsu estaba emocionado por lo que se venía, atravesó la puerta y esta se cerro de inmediato, el joven mago comenzó su camino en esta nueva zona, a cada paso que daba se percataba del excesivo calor que hacía, cosa que era rara ya que por su magia ya se había acostumbrado a el calor extremo, habían pasado ya 6 horas, cuando el calor ya era insoportable, Natsu intenta usar su magia, pero esta no emergía…**

- como lo pensaba… mi magia se anula cada vez q me acerco a la siguiente zona… eso quiere decir que… -

**El mago observo que la primera puerta esta a escasos metros de él, cosa que lo alegro, el corrió hacia la puerta y esta se abrió sola como había dicho Daron…**

**- **Jo, no soy tan estúpido después de todo… -

**Natsu entra a la siguiente etapa, este lugar era como una cueva gigante, húmeda y oscura, a lo lejos se veía una gran luz y mirando con atención pudo que ahí se encontraba la siguiente puerta…**

-¿¡Qué! Esto deber ser un juego… que decepción… pero bueno, el viejo dijo que el reto comienza una vez que abra esa puerta, ¡genial!, ¡ahora si estoy encendido! –

**Una pequeña llama de Natsu salió de su boca y en instantes el lugar comenzó a explotar por partes, al parecer el lugar era una fuente natural de azufre, olor al que Natsu está acostumbrado, el intento comer el fuego, pero era demasiado y la cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse, Natsu corrió sin pensarlo, corrió como oveja descarriada y por pura suerte llego a la puerta, el techo de la cueva estaba a punto de colapsar así que el salto como último recurso, entonces la puerta se abrió salvando la vida de Natsu…**

**- **eso estuvo cerca… -

**Natsu se puso de pie, el dio un vistazo a la nueva zona, el estaba en el lugar donde todo sucedería, sin embargo no había detectado nada malo, había llegado a lo que probablemente podría ser el área más bella del todo el valle, era un lugar fresco lleno de vegetación, había un rio que atravesaba la zona, el agua era muy cristalina, el sediento se acerco a beber un poco, cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba algo, no había nadie esperándolo como se le había dicho, el pensó que tal vez se trataba de una trampa, así que por si acaso se tomo un pequeño tiempo para descansar. Pasaron unas horas y nadie venia, el peli rosa comenzaba a aburrirse, incluso lego a pensar que estaban molestos con el por haber derrumbado la cueva, hasta que a lo lejos se veían 2 sombras acercándose, todo era normal, Natsu se preparo para lo que seguía, pero había algo que él no se esperaba, algo que lo tomaría por sorpresa.**

**Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail habían parado de buscar a Natsu, ya habían pasado casi 4 días desde que se fue sin dejar rastro, Lucy y Happy estaban deprimidos, tan solo cuatro días y ya extrañaban a su hiperactivo amigo, ellos querían seguir buscándolo, con ellos se encontraban Juvia, Gray, Wendy , Gazille y la gata Charle…**

- muy bien Lucy-san… con esto he terminado de curar tu pie - le dijo la pequeña maga

- gracias Wendy, no sé qué haría sin ti – agradeció sonriendo

- no le agradezcas, se tardo 3 días a pesar de ser una especialista en curación – agrego Gazille

- apuesto a que alguna vez te ha ayudado a ti también… - dijo una maga que se acercaba a ellos

- Marilyn san, que sorpresa… - dijo Wendy con alegría

- quien convoco a la bocona… - dijo molesto

- Gazille san, no seas grosero… -

**Detrás de Wendy recargado en la pared estaba Sora… a diferencia de su amiga él no era muy sociable, desde aquel rose que tuvo con Gazille había cierta tensión entre ellos…**

- no te preocupes Juvia, seguro que algún día nos llevaremos bien, ¿verdad Gazille? – dijo despreocupada

- eres rara enana… como sea… ¿a que han venido? – le pregunto Gazille

- te aseguro que no hemos venido por ti – le contesto Sora

- cuidado con tus palabras rarito… - dijo un tanto incitante

- verán… Sora y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra primera misión, pero no sabemos qué hacer, aunque lo neguemos, Mira nos dijo que este es el mejor equipo del gremio, así que nos preguntábamos (no hables en plural…) si querrían venir con nosotros… - les pregunto

- yo paso -

**Gazille se fue hacia donde estaba Levy, se negaba a ir a una misión con Sora, mientras que los demás…**

**- **¿Qué misión tomaron? - pregunto Gray

- jeje, la verdad fue difícil escogerla, todas parecían interesantes, pero al final nos decimos por la de la ciudad de Everlue – dijo la maga satisfecha

- Everlue… hay también fue mi primera misión con Natsu… - dijo Lucy con nostalgia

- Lucy… -

**Lucy desbordaba la tristeza con tan solo verla, le resultaba nostálgico recordar aquella misión con Natsu, ella en verdad quería verlo de nuevo, todos se dan cuenta del estado anímico de Lucy, en especial Gray, el se da cuenta que la tristeza de la maga la estaba llevando poco a poco a la soledad…**

- ¡bien! He decidido que iremos con ustedes, a Happy y a Lucy les hace falta ir a una misión o se oxidaran -

**Lucy vio a Gray por unos instantes, le sonrió pero después nuevamente agacho la mirada…**

- Juvia quisiera acompañarlos… pero ya escogí una misión, lo siento chicos… - dijo la chica enamorada

- también Charle y yo ya habíamos quedado de acompañar a Gazille san y a Levi san a la misión que escogieron… - dijo la Asesina Dragón

- que lastima, solo quedas ustedes entonces… pero, parece que Lucy no está dispuesta… - dijo Marilyn un tanto decepcionada

- no, está bien Marilyn san, iré con ustedes, se viene el mes de mi casa y me falta un poco para poder pagar -

**Lucy se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así, por más que extrañara a Natsu, la tristeza estaba comenzando a comerla por dentro, cada vez tenía menos ganas de nada, se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus emociones… **

- ¡aye! El pescado que me compra Lucy es muy pequeño – dijo Happy

-gato malagradecido… -le respondió Lucy

- muy bien, entonces iremos con ustedes – dijo Gray con entusiasmo

- nos alegra oír eso, ¿verdad Sora? – dijo la chica

- porque siempre tengo que respaldar lo que dices, estoy obligado a seguirte a donde vayas… quiera o no… - dijo aquel mago inconforme

- eso es por me quieres – agrego la maga

**Sora se había sonrojado, Marilyn era su mayor dolor de cabeza, sin embargo se conocían desde niños, siempre fueron los mejores amigos, hasta en ocasiones parecía que eran más que eso, en solo 2 días que llevaban estando en el gremio, ellos ya daban la impresión de querer ser algo mas, cosa que también le resultaba incomoda a Lucy, aunque también triste, ya que le recordaba que en muchas ocasiones les habían insinuado a ella y Natsu tener más que una amistad, por lo que al ver a ellos, era como verse a ella y a su mejor amigo… **

- lee gustaaas – dijeron Happy y Wendy al mismo tiempo

- ¡hey niña, pensé que éramos amigos! – dijo sintiéndose traicionado

- lo siento Sora san – dijo arrepentida la pequeña maga

- no te preocupes, con el tiempo te acostumbras… - dijo la que ya tenía experiencia

**Lucy fue por su mochila de viaje a su casa, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba de vuelta lista para la misión, entonces así, todos comenzaron su viaje hacia Everlue, decidieron tomar un peculiar transporte el cual aparentemente era un caballo, pero la más singular era su jinete, una pequeña masa azul con forma semejante a la de un pulpo deforme…**

**-** que criatura tan singular… - dijo Gray

- aye, ¿me pregunto si sabrá bien? nunca había visto algo así – dijo Happy

- así es señor, se me había olvidado que son muy comunes los gato-paloma como usted… - dijo el jinete

- eso fue cruel... – dijo Lucy

- he sido comparado con una paloma… Marilyn, ¿puedes echarle veneno a mi pez sin que me dé cuenta? – dijo de manera dramática

- no le hagas caso al rey del drama… solo quiere llamar la atención - le aconsejo Lucy

**Mientras que Marilyn se unió a la plática Sora estaba completamente callado, aunque su verdadera forma de ser es otra, cuando se encontraba con desconocidos era muy reservado y no se mostraba como en realidad es…**

- vamos Sora, únete a la plática – le dijo Marilyn

- no gracias… - respondió cortante

- vamos Sora, puedes tener confianza con nosotros… - dijo Gray

- confianza… no lo creo… - respondió

- no le hagan caso al gruñón, sígueme contando aquella vez que encontraron los peces alados Happy… -

**Sora solía ser destructivo, pedante y muy energético normalmente, sin embargo cuando se le asigno esta misión por alguna razón se estaba comportando extraño, comportamiento que se hacía presente en cada misión desde que sucedió aquel incidente en el que casi pierde la vida.**

**Por fin llegaron a Everlue, Marilyn saco el anuncio de la misión para ver la dirección de los que la mandaron, caminaron hasta donde estaba una gran casa azul, parecía de personas importantes, ellos tocaron a la puerta y en seguida se les atendió, estando adentro observaron a una viejecilla de aspecto muy amable, ella les indico que tomaran asiento para explicarles su misión…**

- déjeme ver si entiendo, ¿alguien mato a su mascota y quiere venganza? - dijo Lucy

- ¿no le parece que fue un accidente? – le pregunto Marilyn

- por dios… usted si que está loca abuela… - agrego Gray

- solo quiero que investiguen quien fue, juro no intentar matar a la persona que lo haya hecho… - dijo con cierta falsedad

- con todo respeto, pero ya es arriesgado tener un león de mascota… pero ahora dejarlo libre en las noches no le parece algo… peligroso… - dijo Lucy

**Sora se pone de pie de manera abrupta…**

- muy bien, aceptamos su misión anciana, en este momento comenzamos la búsqueda del asesino de su mascota… síganme chicos – dijo Sora con prisa

**Sora parecía algo alterado, él y los demás salieron de la enorme casa, todos estaban intrigados por la reacción que el tubo, lo que provoca que Gray lo cuestione…**

**-** ¿qué demonios sucedió, porque estas actuando tan extraño de repente? – le pregunto Gray

- alguien nos ha estado siguiendo desde Magnolia, además, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero este lugar es… -

**La ciudad de Everlue comienza a distorsionarse hasta que todo quedo hecho ruinas, era como si fuera una ciudad abandonada…**

- muy bien Amadeus… o debería decir Sora no Luzbel – se escucho de alguien que estaba aplaudiendo

- Sora… no Luzbel… - dijo Happy con sorpresa

- ¿Qué sucede Happy? – le pregunto Lucy

- una vez escuche al maestro Marakov hablando sobre un rumor de un misterioso mago que devoraba grandes llamas para fortalecerse, al principio se pensaba que era Natsu, sin embargo uno de sus enemigos no paraba de decir Sora no Luzbel –

**Gray y Lucy no sabían cómo reaccionar, las palabras de Happy les estaban rebotando en la cabeza… **

- imposible, estás diciendo que el también es un… - dijo gray

- no… el no es un Dragón Slayer… - le respondió Marilyn

- ahórrense las explicaciones para después, ahora mismo quiero que se vayan lo más lejos que puedan de aquí, yo me encargo de él… - dijo Sora con seriedad

- imposible, los magos de Fairy Tail nunca abandonamos a un compañero en batalla – dijo Gray chocando sus puños

- es un sentimiento muy noble de su parte… pero no lo entienden… este no es un mago común… su aura irradia muerte… - dijo seriamente

- detente… deja de hablar tan hermoso de mi o harás que me arrepienta de matarlos… - le respondió burlo

**Sora se sube las mangas de la gabardina, en ambos brazos tenia tatuados algunos símbolos que parecían ser de una magia, el comienza a liberar su magia, pero…**

- ¡no lo hagas Sora, no liberes los sellos! – dijo la maga preocupada

**La maga no aguanto, comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Sora, parecía que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer…**

- ¡no te acerques Marilyn, es peligroso! – grito el mago

- demasiado tarde… -

**El mago lanzo su una poderosa magia sobre la maga de cabello azul, esta salió expulsada bruscamente, y la cosa se puso peor estaba a punto de estrellarse contra una gran formación rocosa…**

- ¡Marilyn! – grito el mago con preocupación

**Sora iba a su auxilio, comienza a correr hacia ella cuando de repente el mago se sintió mareado y cae al piso… **

- ¡diablos, ahora no! - dijo el mago con desesperación

**El mago comenzó a toser sangre y a debilitarse, en ese estado no llegaría a tiempo para evitar el impacto, el sentía la impotencia, ese golpe seguramente sería letal para su amiga, cuando de pronto es interceptada por Gray a escasos centímetros del choque amortiguando el golpe que recibiría la maga, pero a pesar de eso, el impacto había sido muy poderoso…**

- ¡Gray! – dijo Happy

- no se preocupen… estamos bien, aunque la chica esta inconsciente- dijo Gray un poco débil

**Marilyn y Gray estaban en muy mal estado, mientras que Gray había recibido mayor daño a causa de que sirvió de amortiguador, sufriendo múltiples lesiones en las costillas, Marilyn estaba inconsciente y con un brazo roto,** **aunque de alguna manera le resultaba un alivio que las cosas no hayan pasado a mayores, Aquel mago que los había atacado solo reía, se preguntaba como 2 supuestos magos habilidosos podían ser derrotados con una técnica tan simple…**

- que magia tan terrorífica… fui descartado de un solo golpe… - pensaba Gray

**- ¡**jajajaja!, no lo puedo creer, ¿¡estos son los famosos magos de Fairy Tail! -

**Aquel mago no paraba de reír, por la que se distrajo un poco, Lucy se dio cuenta del descuido y aprovecho para llamar a su espíritu más poderoso, el espirita convocado inmediatamente lanza un ataque muy poderoso sobre el enemigo provocando que se hiciera una gran nube de polvo, el golpe había sido directo y sin embargo…**

**- **¡auch!, ese golpe sí que me dolió -

**La nube de polvo comenzó a aclararse dejando ver que el estaba de pie, y aun más, el estaba intacto, su rostro no lucia molesto, sino decepcionado por lo que Lucy y Loki miraron con terror a aquel mago…**

** -** no puede ser… use mi ataque más fuerte… - pensaba Loki

- ¿a eso le llamas magia? -

**El mago vio a Loki, alzó una mano señalando a Loki y con tan solo bajar el pulgar hizo una magia muy poderosa, era como si una gran roca hubiera caído sobre el espíritu estelar dejándolo en muy mal estado, no podía siquiera pararse, Lucy preocupada forzó el cierre de la puerta del león, ella se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus espíritus serviría con ese mago…**

- diablos, parece que me he quedado sin nadie para jugar… bueno, así podre cumplir mi misión… - dijo el mago con mucho cinismo

**El se dirigió a donde estaba Lucy, su mirada se había vuelto fría y sanguinaria, su magia comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, Lucy se quedo paralizada al presenciar que tal poder se estaba acercando, ella se tira al piso temblando, sentía que su fin estaba cerca, el ya estaba frente a ella, el mago desenfunda una gran catana opaca, tenia rastros de sangre ya seca que nunca había sido limpiada, para aquel mago era testimonio de todos los que había atravesado sus cuerpos…**

**- **¡huye Lucy! – le grito Gray

- yo soy Patrick y tu eres mi misión, he sido enviado a matarte… Lucy Heartfilia… - dijo con frialdad

**Lucy no podía pensar en nada que pudiera cambiar la situación, ella estaba aterrada, pensaba que ese sería su final, el mago recién descubierto como Patrick comenzó a reír, mientras Lucy solo lo veía asustada…**

- ¡este es tu fin chica! - dijo con euforia

- ¡Lucy! -

**Todo parecía llegar a su final, el mago estaba preparado, alzo su catana y sin dudarlo ni un poco, lanza el letal corte a sangre fría, lo único que pudo hacer Lucy es cerrar los y cubrirse las manos esperando un milagro…**

- ¿¡qué diablos! -

**Sora había llegado justo a tiempo, había detenido la catana con sus propias manos desnudas, causándole un corte profundo en la mano derecha, Lucy miro sorprendida como aquel mago que se había demostrado tan indiferente con ellos, le acaba de salvar la vida aun sin algo más que su mano para detener una filosa catana…**

- Sora… tu mano esta… - dijo Lucy

- menos mal… - suspiro con cierto alivio

- oooh… que gran valor… o debería decir estupidez… cruzar tu mano contra el filo de una catana, muy mala idea… - dijo burlón

**Sora estaba completamente callado… cuando de pronto, alza la mirada… sus ojos derramaban cólera, el estaba furioso…**

**- **¿crees que viéndome de esa forma me asustas? Te eliminare primero ya que tanto lo de… -

**Antes de terminar de hablar, Patrick salió expulsado de manera abrupta, cuando Sora lo había tocado tan solo con la palma de su mano, el mago fue frenado por un edificio en ruinas que termino de colapsarse con el impacto, Gray y Lucy vieron sorprendidos este suceso.**

**De entre los escombros salió un Patrick muy herido, sin embargo parecía que estaba eufórico ante el ataque de Sora…**

- ¡muy bien, esto es lo que esperaba, no quería terminar la misión sin divertirme antes! – dijo el mago excitado

**Sora se acerco a Lucy, esta solo le veía con asombro…**

**- **diablos… no puedo mover mis piernas del susto… - susurro Lucy

- lamento haber tardado, ¿estás bien? – dijo Sora

- si… gracias… - dijo Lucy sonrojada

- ¡ey! ¡No me ignores maldito! - grito el sujeto enfadado a lo lejos

-… me alegra… gato, llévate a la chica de aquí… -

- pero… tu brazo no está… -

- te debo la vida de mi amiga, ese maldito hubiera ido a rematar a sangre fría a Marilyn y a tu amigo si no lo hubieras atacado… eso fue valiente… aunque también idiota… -

- vaya que eres honesto… -

**Patrick comenzó a moverse hacia donde estaba Sora…**

- ¿honesto? Jajaja, porque no le dices la verdad… - dijo el mago riendo

- ¿verdad? No entiendo… ¿a qué se refiere? - pregunto Lucy

- solo confía en mi… ahora somos del mismo equipo, ¿no? - le dijo sonriendo

**En ese instante llega Happy por Lucy, y se la lleva del lugar, pero antes…**

- Sora - dijo Lucy

- ¿Si? - respondió

- ¡acaba con él! - le animo

- no lo entiendo, como puedes defender a personas tan débiles… - dijo el mago acercándose lentamente

- puedo tolerar que me ataques, tal vez sobrevivirás y te irás recordando avergonzado que perdiste, atacar a una chica indefensa en mi presencia, no te aseguro que vivirás para contarlo, pero… atacar a un amigo mío… ¡acabas de confirmar tu cita con la muerte! – le respondió

- ¡vamos!, ¡acabemos con esto con el siguiente ataque!, ¡veamos si como hablas actúas! – dijo con furia

**Al mismo tiempo en el Valle de Ignii…**

- ¿qué sucede Natsu, eso es todo tu poder?… -

- si no peleas con todo tu poder… morirás… -

**Natsu solo miraba con desesperación a estas 2 personas que habían aparecido frente a, estaba muy herido, pero… **

**-** vamos Natsu, esta es una pelea a muerte… -

- ¡Natsu! no creas que me contendré… -

**Para Natsu era imposible atacar a estas personas, el no quería lastimarlas, el no quería enfrentarse a ellas, el… no quería herir a sus viejos amigos… ya que, se trataba de el Maestro Marakov y su antigua compañera de equipo… Erza Scarlett… **


	6. Batalla contra el corazón, parte III

**Este es el quinto capítulo de Fall of the Darkness Fairy, esta raro algo cursi pero bueno, disfrútenlo.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En el capitulo anterior Natsu fue atacado sorpresivamente por 2 magos, nuestro mago estaba decidido a atacar cuando se dio cuenta que estos magos no eran total desconocidos…**

- vamos Natsu… ¿acaso quieres morir aquí? - le dijo una Erza que iba con todo

- ¡Natsu! , ¡¿Dónde está tu espíritu de miembro de Fairy Tail? - le reprocho su anterior maestro

**Capítulo V.**

**Batalla contra el corazón, parte III: El poder de la vida, el último camino.**

**Natsu estaba totalmente perdido, estaba confundido, quería llorar, él quería abrazar a Erza y hablar con el viejo Marakov… pero sabía que eso no era posible, por más que él lo quisiera, ellos no parecían querer hacer lo mismo, la impotencia que tenia se mostraba en sus torpes intentos de esquivar los ataques de Erza y el maestro… al principio creyó que se trataba de una ilusión cualquiera, pero, la esencia… en esa esencia no había nada fuera de lo normal, era la esencia de aquella que fue como su hermana mayor y aquel que fue como su abuelo…**

- Erza… Abuelo… cómo es posible… ustedes… ustedes murieron… - dijo Natsu titubeando

- aun no lo has entendido Natsu… -

**Los ataques se volvían cada vez más violentos, Natsu estaba recibiendo mucho daño, el apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, su cuerpo estaba en la pelea, pero su mente no, sus pensamientos divagaban, el trataba de aclarar su ideas, de concertarse en la pelea, de no perder la cordura, la pelea era más psicológica que física, el estaba indispuesto a atacarlos, y cuando lo pensó, se dio cuenta que los ataques de Erza estaban siendo realmente fuertes, pero en cambio los del maestro Marakov eran débiles a comparación del nivel que Natsu había visto cuando lucho a su lado…**

- viejo… ya lo entiendo… - dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie

- ¿Qué entendiste? – pregunto Erza

**Natsu sonrió y levanto la mirada…**

**- **no lo entiendo del todo aun, estoy confundido… pero… ¿por qué no me atacas en serio abuelo? - le pregunto

- Natsu… - dijo Erza

**El maestro Marakov guardo silencio y retrocedió, pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y después se hizo gigante…**

- muy bien Natsu… si así lo quieres… yo -

**Antes de poder terminar de hablar Erza se interpuso entre Marakov y Natsu, uso su re-equipo para convocar su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego, y con una gran mirada de seriedad…**

- maestro… yo me encargo de Natsu… - dijo ella con frialdad

- Erza… - dijo Natsu confundido

- Muy bien… supongo que tú podrás hacerlo entender más rápido que yo… -

**Marakov volvió su tamaño a la normalidad, y retrocedió dejando el camino a Erza, Natsu estaba a punto de colapsar, Erza iba totalmente en serio y el aun no aceptaba la idea de atacar a sus fallecidos compañeros…**

- muy bien Natsu, es hora de que entiendas de una vez por todas… - dijo Erza

**Natsu solo guardaba silencio y miraba a Erza, agacho la mirada por unos momentos y luego de un gran suspiro la levanto, Erza lo noto, cosa que la hizo sonreír, ella se prepara para atacar, pero antes…**

- me alegra que por fin vayas a luchar, Natsu… -

**El dragón Slayer solo se acomodo la bufanda para luego…**

- si no hay nada más que hacer… tendré que pelear contigo… -dijo Natsu

**Erza se lanza con todo a atacar a Natsu, este solo esquiva tanto como puede, entonces se prepara para contra atacar, aunque su fuego lucia muy débil, se notaban aun las pocas ganas que tenia Natsu de luchar, la batalla se decantaba rápidamente hacia la victoria de Erza, Natsu parecía más interesado en esquivar que en atacar, el estaba aguantando muy bien todos los ataques, sin embargo comenzaban a notarse los estragos de la pelea sobre él, el retrocedía ante los bestiales ataques de Erza, y sin prevenirlo Natsu se había encerrado a sí mismo, a sus espaldas había un árbol muy frondoso lo que le impidió retroceder, erza balanceo su gran espada sobre el pecho de Natsu causándole una gran herida profunda a Natsu, la sangre comenzaba a brotar rápidamente, ese ataque causo que se debilitara, consciente de su situación, con un ataque no muy efectivo logra hacer que Erza retrocediera unos pasos, dándole tiempo suficiente para atender esa herida con su fuego. Rápidamente la suturo con su fuego…**

- que decepción… ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan débil, Natsu? – le dijo Erza

- Erza… yo no quiero pelear contigo… - refuto Natsu

- ¡esa no es la cuestión Natsu, si quieres hacerte más fuerte tienes que! – grito con furia

- ¡yo protejo a las personas que quiero, no las ataco! - dijo Natsu

- ¡con tu poder actual no puedes hacer mucho!, ¿¡acaso me estás diciendo que nuestro sacrificio fue en vano, que solo estás viviendo para arrepentirte de tu debilidad! – le recordo

- ¡eso es mentira, yo vine aquí para volverme más fuerte! – le grito con furia

- ¿¡entonces que es lo que te detiene!, ¡vamos, atácame con todo! – le contesto

- ¡no puedo, yo… Erza…! yo quiero abrazarte, quiero hablar con el viejo Marakov, no tienes una idea de cuánto los extrañan en el gremio! -

**Pequeñas cantidades de lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de los lagrimales de Natsu, el maestro Marakov solo cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos, mientras que Erza agacho la mirada ante la terquedad de Natsu de no resignarse aun, ella usa una vez más su magia de re-equipar, esta vez saca su armadura más poderosa… la armadura del purgatorio, Natsu esta vez comienza a sentir los estragos de las heridas que Erza le causo, decidida alza la gran espada para señalar a Natsu…**

- ¡si así lo quieres, entonces ya no me contendré mas Natsu, esta vez un solo ataque bastara para matarte! -

**Erza balancea esa gran espada de la armadura del purgatorio, y se prepara para lanzar un poderoso ataque sobre Natsu, usa una gran fuerza descomunal para atacarlo, el mismo aire comenzaba a sofocar al Natsu, y sin saber qué hacer, el se da por vencido, cae sobre sus rodillas esperando a que aquel ataque de Erza acabe con él y con la dura situación que estaba viviendo…**

**Mientras tanto de regreso al gremio…**

**- ¿**todo está bien Sora? – pregunto Gray

- si… aun no puedo creer lo que hizo… - le respondió

- no fue tu culpa… - le dijo Lucy

**(Hace unos instantes…)**

- ¡jajaja!, ¡te acabare con mi máxima técnica, y entonces, seré conocido como el mago que mato a Sora no Luzbel! – dijo con euforia

**Patrick estaba descontrolado, el se había vuelto loco, su risa era el indicador de ello, su mirada estaba perdida, Sora solo lo miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión, el estaba serio, pero no se veía desesperado, mantenía muy bien la calma, su respiración apenas y se notaba, sin embargo Lucy, Happy y Gray estaban más que tensos y sorprendidos, ellos pensaban que Sora era extraño al principio y aunque comenzaban a confiar en él, no podían evitar sentirse intimidados, después de todo había logrado con un solo ataque volver loco a aquel oponente que era demasiado para ellos… **

- eres muy arrogante Sora… ¿Crees que ese ataque tuyo me intimido?, estas equivocado... ¡Ese ataque solo logro que me excitara, tenía tiempo que alguien lograba herirme seriamente! – le indico

- ese sujeto está verdaderamente enfermo… - dijo Gray con cierto gesto

**El mago vuelto loco comienza ah acumular su magia, estaba preparando su máxima técnica para derrotar definitivamente a Sora, dándose cuenta de esto, Gray intenta moverse sin éxito, sin embargo Happy y Lucy acuden a su ayuda…**

- debemos ayudar a Sora… - dijo Lucy

- lo mejor es no meternos… no estamos al nivel de ninguno de ellos, confiemos en el… - le respondió Gray

- aye, el parece ser más fuerte de lo que creemos -

**Ellos se resignaron a solo presenciar la pelea, no sabían mucho de Sora, pero de alguna manera esperaban que la relación que tenia con ellos fuera diferente después de lo que estaba sucediendo…**

- que mal… ellos creen en ti… si tan solo supieran la verdad… - dijo cínicamente

- no me interesa lo que pienses que soy o lo que sepas de mí, yo no soy como tú, yo no traicionare a nadie… - insinuó Sora

- oh, veo que aun no lo olvidas… pero, dime, cuando llegue la hora de que cumplas tu misión… ¿no terminaras traicionándolos?- le pregunto

**Todos se escucharon con sorpresa las fuertes declaraciones de Patrick…**

- ¿a qué se refiere Sora?- le dijo Lucy

- ¿cómo sabes de la misión? – le pregunto Sora a Patrick

- da igual… se los diré a esos chicos y entonces después los mataré como en aquella ocasión… hermano – dijo burlón

- el… lo llamo… ¿hermano? – dijo Happy con sorpresa

**- **¿qué hay de tu poder? Acaso te estás conteniendo contra mi… o tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con esa chica y los extraños símbolos en tus brazos… - le dijo Patrick

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado siguiendo? –le pregunto con coraje

- eso no importa… el maestro está a punto de… se que lo sientes, el será muy feliz al ver a su mayor éxito regresar a él… - dijo con un tono muy particular

-¡nunca volveré con ese maldito! – dijo con furia

- como puedes odiar a la persona que te dio ese poder tan inmenso… - le reprocho

- ¡el destruyo mi ciudad y mato a todas las personas que quería! – le respondió

- por dios… tienes el poder suficiente para destruir todo y tus estúpidos sentimientos te detienen, te impiden destruir a esas personas que siempre nos vieron como fenómenos – dijo con rabia

- somos humanos… y si fuimos vistos como fenómenos fue por culpa de él… - le respondió intentando calmarse

- ¿Por qué defiendes a esas personas que te intentaron destruir? Ellos te miraron y te juzgaron aun siendo un crio… y aun así, ¿los has perdonado? - dijo con rencor

**Sora junto sus brazos frente a él, los extraños símbolos en sus brazos se unieron y comenzaron a brillar… **

- a diferencia de ti… yo encontré una razón por la que luchar a morir, un motivo por el cual seguir adelante, en todo este tiempo en lugar de haber acumulado todo ese odio hubieras buscado un camino del que pudieras aprender y disfrutar… - le dijo sonriendo

- que paso con el Sora que conocía… esas cursilerías… me haces vomitar… tanto has cambiado que ahora te desconozco… - le dijo con desprecio

- no tengo nada contra ti, aun puedes arrepentirte y marcharte… - le sugirió con calma

- ¿arrepentirme? Me arrepiento de no haber dejado que él te matara a ti y a la chica en aquella ocasión… -

**Sora se quedo paralizado, su mirada era de total sorpresa, la única ocasión en la que estuvo en peligro fue cuando perdió el control en aquella misión…**

- ahora lo entiendo…mi poder no se descontrolo solo… así que, ese maldito sigue con vida… - dijo en voz baja

- por fin… pensé que nunca lo notarias, nosotros fuimos los que causaron los que estaban detrás del telón presenciando el espectáculo… ¡jajajaja! – dijo con cinismo

- ¿Dónde está…? - pregunto

- ¿quién? No sé de qué me hablas, ¡jajajaja! Ni siquiera yo lo sé ahora, eso de anular totalmente su esencia lo hace ser imposible de encontrar incluso para tu olfato… - insistía

- sello imperial, primer nivel… anulado… -

**Seguido de la anulación del sello una gran onda expansiva comenzó a generar vientos muy bruscos, el aire quemaba, la temperatura se elevo en el lugar de manera sofocante, esta vez, Sora estaba verdaderamente molesto…**

- oh, así que es por eso que no puedo sentir tu magia… la tienes sellada, debo aplaudirle a quien haya podido sellar tu poder, sin duda debió costarle mucho… jajajaja – dijo burlón

**De repente las nubes empezaron a volverse grises dando paso a una gran lluvia seguida de fuertes vientos…**

- como te atreves… -dijo conteniéndose

- ¿a qué?, ¿a arruinar tus misiones del consejo… Capitán de la división mágica de ataque?- dijo con insinuación, – ¡ja, No me hagas reír! ¡Prepárate que esta vez morirás! -

**Por un segundo, todo se detuvo…**

- es tú final… Opus Leviatán… -

**En las nubes se abrió paso la luz dejando salir a una enorme serpiente voladora que se asemejaba a un dragón, la piel de esta criatura estaba hecha de hielo, mientras que su interior estaba repleto de un líquido oscuro que transmitía frio al verlo…**

- ¿¡qué demonios es eso! – dijo Gray con sorpresa

- parece un dragón… - dijo Happy dudoso

- vamos, ¿qué harás? El opus leviatán de esta repleto del agua de rio del inframundo, el veneno más letal que existe, basta con que te toque una gota para que te consuma el dolor y la desesperación… impresionante e irónico ¿no?... yo mismo hice a la bestia que está a punto de matarte – dijo con orgullo

**La extraña criatura de hielo se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sora…**

- olvide decírtelo, Opus Leviatán absorbe cualquier magia con la que se le ataca y la vuelve parte de su poder… - dijo el mago – ¡adiós Sora! -

**La gran bestia estaba a punto de hacer colisión con Sora, del Leviatán comenzaban a formarse picos a su alrededor los cuales tenían dentro de sí cantidades de veneno que se inyectarían al menor rose, Patrick da por hecha su victoria, pero el olvidaba algo muy importante, algo que tomaría por sorpresa a muchos. **

**Sora da un paso al frente y comienza a llenar sus pulmones de magia, esta acción de parte de él se les hace algo familiar a Lucy y Gray, hasta que Happy…**

- eso es… - dijo Happy

- Karyuu no… -

- debes estar bromeando – dijo Gray

- ¡Hokou! -

**Para sorpresa de todos, Sora había usado el rugido del dragón y no solo eso, el elemento era fuego al igual que Natsu, pero, sin duda el de Sora era más potente, no había comparación, las plantas y árboles estando cerca o lejos comenzaban a volverse cenizas conforme pasaba una gran ola de calor que emergió de la técnica, percatándose de esto Gray se pone de pie a costa de sus heridas y usa el Ice Shield para cubrir a todos, el escudo quedo casi derretido, un poco mas y no hubiera sido suficiente para evitar ser heridos por semejante poder…**

- oye… use casi toda mi magia en este Ice Shield y aun así quedo casi desecho, Sora… ¿quién demonios eres? – dijo con escalofrió que le subía por la espalda

**Patrick comienza a reír frenéticamente, toda cordura en él había desaparecido, él le dice a Sora que se olvida de que su magia puede absorber cualquier tipo de técnica, el mago está muy confiado sin embargo de repente el Leviatán comienza a cuartearse…**

**-** no puede ser… mí mejor técnica… -

**Sora alza sus manos sus manos y como si fuera una orquesta el fuego empezó a moverse a voluntad del mago, hace una gran esfera de fuego encerrando totalmente el hechizo y juntando sus manos la esfera de fuego comienza a contraerse hasta que termina destruyendo la técnica de Patrick, todo el veneno se disolvió con el calor de las llamas, el mago de hielo mira aterrado a Sora, el no recordara que fuera tan fuerte… el estaba en problemas, agoto toda su magia con esa última técnica, Patrick da la vuelta e intenta huir, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su temido enemigo estaba enfrente a él, Sora lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo, estaba comenzando a estrangularlo, algo andaba mal, la mirada de Sora carecía de cualquier brillo, era como si la furia lo hubiera consumido, de repente Marilyn recobra la consciencia…**

- Sora… - dijo con voz débil

- Marilyn… menos mal… - dijo Lucy con alivio

- debo ir con Sora… el esta… - insistió

- olvídalo, estás muy herida… - le dijo Lucy

- no sé nada de Sora, pero es un monstruo… el no va a perder, la diferencia de poder es demasiada… - agrego Gray

- estoy confundida… habías dicho que Sora no es un Dragón Slayer… - recordó Lucy

- ustedes no lo entienden, ese no es Sora… - le respondio

- ¿no es él? – dijo Happy

- la magia de Sora es parecida a la de un Dragón Slayer, en esencia es lo mismo, sin embargo es mucho más antigua… es un prototipo de una magia que solo se conoce por medio de pergaminos tan antiguos como el origen de la magia, una magia tan poderosa que te hará casi invencible, sin embargo… hay defectos en la técnica, si el usuario se deja llevar por emociones negativas quedara cegado por las mismas y al final termina siendo dominado por el instinto de destrucción y muerte… - les conto

- si es tan peligrosa… ¿cómo es posible que el conozca esa magia? – dudaba Gray

- por el proyecto Génesis… - respondió de inmediato

- ¿qué es el proyecto génesis? – dijo Lucy esperando una respuesta

- más importante aun… cómo es posible que sepas todo eso… - dijo Gray con sutileza

- hay cosas en la historia de la magia, grandes manchas de sangre y cosas que de saberse, causarían conmoción y pánico hacia los que a la vista de muchos son héroes y magos formidables de la historia… - les respondió

-¿pero una magia tan inestable no trae efectos secundarios? – dijo Gray

- el nunca ha podido controlar su magia a la perfección, esa es la razón por la cual selle su poder, el solo poseer una magia así pone tu vida en peligro… Sora siempre ha tenido un inmenso poder mágico, pero… desde que lo conozco ha padecido de una enfermedad en la sangre, en una ocasión estuvo a punto morir debido a ella… y todo se complica cuando su verdadero poder es liberado, por eso use el sello imperial de las 3 virtudes, es el único que pensé que podía utilizar sin necesidad de suprimir todo su poder… sin embargo, todo resulto peor, cuando Sora libera el primer nivel su mente pierde la cordura… aun no entiendo porque… por suerte no ha tenido que liberar el segundo… y el tercero… no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si lo libera totalmente -

**Sora estaba totalmente fuera de sí, mientras que Patrick estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, la mirada de Sora dejaba ver toda la rabia que había en el, una mirada fría y sin ningún tipo de brillo compasivo, Patrick solo ve sin intentar salvarse, tal vez era porque se había quedado sin magia, o tal vez…**

- adelante… mátame, no eres diferente a mí después de todo… - dijo riendo

- como te atreves… - insistía Sora

- ¿sigues con eso? Supéralo… - le sugirió

- ¡eres el responsable de queMarilyn haya tenido que sacrificar la mitad de su fuerza vital…! Por tu culpa ella casi muere en intento de sellar mi poder…! y ahora te atreves a lastimarla siendo consciente de su condición… ¡¿Qué si te matare? - dijo con furia

**En la mano izquierda de Sora empieza a generarse una pequeña llama de color negro…**

- me mostraste una técnica propia… ahora es mi turno… -

**Una sonrisa perversa comenzaba a mostrarse en el rostro de Sora, Gray y Lucy solo miraban intrigados esa pequeña llama, pero, Marilyn…**

- ¡Sora, detente! - grito Marilyn desesperada

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Lucy

- lo va a matar… - le respondió con pánico

**Los magos se sentían reducidos, iban a presenciar la muerte de una persona frente a ellos, Sora azota contra el suelo a Patrick con una fuerza tremenda, mientras que el no hace nada por intentar salvarse…**

- te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a Marilyn…- dijo con indiferencia – con la llama del verdugo-

**Se acercaba el final de Patrick, la llama estaba a punto de hacer contacto con su cuerpo, Lucy solo se cubre los ojos para no ver, mientras q Gray observa indignado al no poder hacer nada… **

**- **hoja tensei itten… -

**En ese instante apareció Gildartz en el lugar anulando la magia de Sora, fue una sorpresa para todos, en especial para el mismo Sora…**

_-no hay duda… es Patrick Garden… un mago que está en la lista del consejo de los desertores…este sujeto es tan poderoso como Mira… y aun así el…-_ pensaba Gildartz para sí mismo mientras miraba a Sora

- Gildartz - dijo Lucy con alivio

- viejo… no sé cómo, pero me alegra que aparecieras- dijo intentando ponerse de pie, - Happy quédate aquí con Marilyn… Lucy, ayúdame -

**Gray y Lucy se acercaron a Gildartz…**

- Gray, Lucy, me alegra que estén bien - dijo Gildartz

- ¿cómo diste con nosotros? - pregunto Gray

- recibí un aviso anónimo sobre una supuesta trampa disfrazada de misión… así que investigue y resulta que no existía ninguna petición que viniera de Everlue… entonces recordé que Marilyn la había tomado, menos mal que llegue a tiempo… aunque me imaginaba una situación diferente… - dijo Gildartz con sorpresa

**Sora comenzó a caminar hacia el recién salvado enemigo, en medio de ellos estaba Gildartz…**

- Gildartz... quítate de mi camino, el es escoria y la escoria debe ser eliminada… - dijo Sora con frialdad

- Sora, has ganado la pelea… no es necesario que lo mates, vayamos a Hargeon y entreguémoslo y después regresemos al gremio… - le sugirió

- he dicho que te quites de mi camino… si te reúsas yo mismo te quitare a la fuerza… -le dijo irritado

- se ha vuelto completamente loco… - dijo Gray

- Lucy, Gray, retrocedan, parece que esto será por las malas… -les dijo Gildartz

- viejo, que harás… - dijo Gray

- no se preocupen… no le hare daño… - les dijo, - espero… - pensó para sí mismo

**Sora se lanzo decidido a atacar a Gildartz, mientras que este solo pensaba en controlarse para que no se le pasara la mano, Gray y Lucy miraban esperando que a su maestro no se le pasara la mano como en aquellas ocasiones que trataba de controlar a Natsu, cuando Lucy se percata de algo…**

- ¿dónde está Marilyn? - dijo Lucy cuando vio que no estaba

- ¡ahora Happy! - se escucho

- ¡aye! - le respondió

**Happy había llevado a Marilyn hasta donde estaba Sora, la soltó a unos cuantos de donde él estaba, ella se dirigió a Sora con prisa y se aferro con un abrazo a él con ambos brazos, de repente el brillo en los ojos de Sora comenzó a regresar mientras que a la vista de todos era algo que los tomo por sorpresa…**

- Marilyn… suéltame… no deberías estar de pie, estas herida… - dijo con cierta preocupación

- ¡aléjate de él!, aun no… - dijo pero fue interrumpida

- espera Lucy… observa – le pidió Gildartz

- es suficiente Sora… todo ha acabado… - le dijo con una voz muy pacifica

- pero él fue quien… - le respondió a la chica

- eso no me importa… - le dijo sonriendo

- el hizo que tuvieras que… - insistía desolado

- gracias a él abrí los ojos y pude ver lo que en verdad es importante para mi… si es por ti… es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar una y otra vez - dijo sonrojada

- ahora entiendo - dijo Gildartz observando la situación

- yo no… - dijo Gray

- aye, tan lento como Natsu – dijo Happy

**Los sellos en los brazos de Sora comenzaron a restaurarse…**

- en sus manos esta su destino - dijo Gildartz citando una antigua frase del maestro Marakov

- alguien que me explique - insistía Gray

- ellos dos están unidos por un conjuro llamado destino, es más que magia, es un pacto entre dos almas que juran y están dispuestas a compartir sus "destinos", parece fácil… pero hay condiciones para poder usarla, una de ellas es que solo puede usarse en casos de vida o muerte, cuando uno de los 2 está a punto de morir, otra es que sientan un inmenso cariño por la otra persona, de no ser así, todo fracasara y ambas personas perderán su vida… pero aun saliendo bien, la persona que lo ejecuta pierde la mitad de su fuerza vital para dársela a quien la necesita - le respondió Gildartz

- eso es hermoso… - dijo Lucy sonriendo

- eso es muy cursi… - dijo Gray con bochorno

- es más que eso… - dijo Gildartz mientras se secaba las mejillas

- Gildartz, ¿estás llorando? - dijo Lucy

- viejo… eso es patético… - dijo Gray suspirando

- lo siento… es que esos chicos me recuerdan mucho a Natsu… y a ti, Lucy… - respondió Gildartz

**Lucy agacha la mirada, ella cruza sus brazos mientras que una nostálgica sonrisa se traza en su rostro…**

- diablos… metí la pata otra vez… - dijo Gildartz con un gesto de amargura

- nada de eso… solo que… me hiciste recordar cuanto extraño a Natsu… - le respondió Lucy

**En esos momentos en el valle de Ignii las cosas se habían complicado para Natsu, ese último ataque de Erza lo había dejado en mal estado, su vista era borrosa y no se podía poner pie, aunque estaba consciente, su cuerpo no le obedecía…**

- tú ya no eres el Natsu que yo conocí… - dijo Erza decepcionada

**El maestro Marakov solo observaba, Natsu estaba colgando entre la vida y la muerte, y más aun, el no estaba tratando de luchar, cuando de repente una imagen viene a su mente…**

- ella… esta sensación… es como en aquella vez… - pensó Natsu

**Erza comienza a irse, cuando de repente Natsu se pone de pie…**

**-** aun te quedan energías… - dijo Erza con sorpresa

**Natsu alzo la mirada y un gran poder mágico comenzó a expulsarse…**

- muy bien, pensé que nunca podrías hacerlo Natsu – dijo erza con orgullo

- no entiendo porque están aquí, pero hace unos días tuve una batalla con un viejo que me dijo una frase, pensaba que la había entendido, pero ahora… sé lo que me quiso decir, no debo olvidar lo que quiero proteger… -

**Natsu envolvió su cuerpo totalmente en fuego mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a adquirir escamas…**

- Dragón Force…** - **dijo Marakov con alivio

- debo olvidar los recuerdos que me hacen débil y solo recordar que en cada batalla… siempre habrá alguien esperando mi regreso… - respondió eufórico

**Erza cambia de armadura una vez más, Natsu se prepara para la pelea, pero, esta vez, Erza usaba un gran vestido blanco, ella se acerca a Natsu con calma y sin avisar lo abraza, de los ojos de Erza comenzaban a correr lagrima sobre sus mejillas, las llamas de Natsu no la quemaban, el volvió a la normalidad sorpresivamente…**

- Erza… no entiendo… - dijo Natsu

- ¿Por qué no habías venido Natsu…? - dijo Erza con la voz quebrada

- ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Natsu confundido

- nosotros siempre hemos estado para ti, solo era cuestión de que abrieras los ojos… - agrego Erza

**Como un flash, Natsu recuerda aquella vez en el bosque de magnolia, cuando fue a visitar por última vez a Lisanna, antes de empezar su viaje, el recordó que se sentía observado, pero nunca supo la razón, no había nadie más que él y Happy, el estaba sorprendido, todo el tiempo, las personas que él extrañaba estaban con él, de repente Erza agacha la cabeza de Natsu y le da un beso en la frente, en ese instante ella y el maestro comienzan a desintegrarse…**

** - **Natsu… yo también te extrañe… y también a todos en el gremio… fue bueno verte otra vez… - dijo Erza con nostalgia

- ¡Erza, no te vayas! - dijo Natsu conteniendo el llanto

- aun no te has dado cuenta Natsu, nosotros nunca nos fuimos… siempre hemos estado en este lugar… este lugar tan cálido y hermoso… que es tu corazón… solo era cuestión de que abrieras las puertas de él… cuando te sientas solo… solo mira dentro de ti y nos veras tal como hoy… – le respondió

- siempre que necesites de nosotros, estaremos aquí… contigo, somos parte de tu fuerza y aunque físicamente no estemos, nuestros corazones laten al mismo tiempo que el tuyo, ese es el lazo tan fuerte que no puede ser roto ni por la misma muerte, el lazo de amor que une a las personas - dijo el maestro

**Detrás de Natsu aparece alguien más…**

**- **recuerda que hay una persona muy especial que te espera… y no estoy hablando de Happy… sabes a quien me refiero -

**Esa persona era Lisanna quien también lo abraza…**

**- **Lisanna… - dijo Natsu

- Natsu, termina con esto rápido y hazte más poderoso que yo, que cualquiera, eres el único que puede superar cualquier limite, se viene una gran prueba para ti - agredo Marakov

- Erza, Lisanna, Maestro… gracias - dijo Natsu

- Natsu, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer… -

**Lisanna se cuelga del cuello de Natsu con los brazos y le planta un beso en la boca…**

- Lisanna… ¿por qué? - dice Natsu sonrojado

- descuida Natsu… yo te amo a ti… pero desde que regrese a nuestro mundo, note que sentías algo por alguien más, no podía interponerme en tu felicidad… después de todo, tú mismo estabas a punto de decírmelo la última vez que me visitaste…- le respondió

**Natsu recuerda aquella ocasión, antes de partir, cuando hablo frente a la lapida que le hizo a Lisanna…**

- así que en verdad estaban ustedes ahí… - pensaba Natsu

- siempre estoy contigo Natsu… con Mira-nee, con Elf-nisan, siempre estoy cuidándolos a ustedes… - dijo Lisanna

- te llevaste el corazón de todas Natsu… si hubieras sido más maduro, me hubiera encantado mostrarte algunas armaduras que no utilizo en las batallas… - dijo Erza con un tono perverso

- Erza… que hay de Jerall – dijo Lisanna con reproche

- Jerall era imposible por su situación… como sea, hay algo en Natsu que termina siendo atractivo, sé que hay alguien más ahí Natsu, quien ha notado eso, jeje, esa Lucy… - dijo Erza con cierta envidia

- estoy confundido, ¿le paso algo a Lucy? - dijo el niño ingenuo

- nada Natsu… es mejor que no lo entiendas… - dijo Erza decepcionada

- basta de pláticas, dejemos que Natsu siga su camino – dijo Marakov

**Lisanna, Erza y el maestro se desaparecieron totalmente…**

**- **hasta pronto Natsu… - dijeron

- se han ido - pensó con nostalgia

**Con el corazón latiendo como nunca y encontrándose con viejos amigos, Natsu aprendió una gran lección, las personas que te aman nunca se van de tu vida, los lazos que creamos las personas son el mayor poder que podemos adquirir, la prueba irrefutable de un corazón que no teme al olvido, el amor verdadero entre las personas que no puede ser vencido ni por la misma muerte… el poder de los recuerdos felices… el poder de… querer mirar a quien te espera una vez más, más allá de donde nuestros destinos nos permiten ver. **

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Comentarios del autor:

Con este capítulo doy por concluido este puente, espero haya sido de su agrado, dudas, Sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos, lo que sea háganmelo saber y con gusto les respondo, el siguiente.

**Próximo capítulo**:

**Emotionless: Blanco y Negro.**


	7. Emotionless, Blanco y negro

Bueno, después del desastre de capitulo anterior sentí que les quede a deber mucho porque no fue un capitulo claro, así que les pido una disculpa por lo pésimo que fue, ni siquiera a mi me gusto como quedo, pero lamentablemente no había tenido tiempo de leerlo yo mismo, en fin, espero que este capítulo zanje la herida que causo el otro.

**Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La pelea entre Sora y Patrick había concluido, aunque había algo más… algo que resultaría totalmente inesperado…**

Capítulo VI. Emotionless: Blanco y Negro.

**Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban en camino hacia el gremio, agotados, y otros muy heridos, sin embargo, había un sentimiento igual en todos, estaban alterados, estaban tristes, algo había sucedido que los dejo con un profundo sentimiento…**

** - **aun no lo puedo creer… - dijo Gray sin aliento

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?... no comprendo nada… - dijo Gildartz mirando el suelo

**Todos seguían caminando, a excepción de los heridos, Marilyn estaba siendo cargada por la espalda de Sora, mientras que Gray iba recargado del hombro de Gildartz, Happy se había ofrecido a llevarlo, pero este se negó para no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, todos caminaban con los ánimos muertos, pero en especial Lucy, ella simplemente… estaba totalmente en silencio, caminando con la mente enfocada dios sabe donde…**

- Lucy… - dijo Happy preocupado

**Sora era el más serio, no parecía estar tan divagarte como los demás, sin embargo, miraba con seriedad a la chica rubia, aunque él no lo mostraba, el también se sentía triste, le había pasado algo malo después de todo, pero él estaba preocupado por la rubia, igual que los demás, después de todo, comenzaba a tomarle cariño a esas personas que confiaron ciegamente en el, Marilyn también noto lo despistada que andaba Lucy, así recarga su mano en el hombro de la chica…**

- Lucy… no te preocupes, todo está bien… Sora y yo no permitiremos que nada te pase… -

**De repente Lucy alza la mirada y con una leve sonrisa ve a Marilyn, después vuelve su mirada al suelo, y de un leve suspiro, ella…**

- gracias Marilyn-san… -

- Lucy… no te preocupes por Natsu… el estará bien… ahora es más importante que te preocupes por ti misma… -

(Unas 3 horas atrás, cuando…)

**Marilyn logro controlar a Sora de la iracunda rabia que llevaba, Gildartz se sintió aliviado por no tener que usar su magia para detener a Sora ya que no se sabía medir, Lucy y los demás veían impresionados a Marilyn, ella estaba mal herida y muy débil, aun así se puso de pie y encaro a un Sora que se había perdido entre la en la rabia y la ira, el tenia poder aterrador, y en esos momentos había sido como un animal salvaje actuando por instinto, un instinto cegado con deseos de destruir y matar a su contrincante, y aun así, como si se tratase de algo más poderoso que la magia, regreso en sí y toda esa tensión se iba también...**

- Marilyn… - exclamo Lucy sorprendida

- tssk, que chica tan arriesgada… - dijo gray con alivio

- jeje, sí, me recuerda a cierta persona igual de impulsiva… solo que esta es linda… - dijo Gildartz refiriéndose a Natsu

**Mientras los viejos compañeros aun digerían las escenas y comentaban acerca de ellos, Sora y la chica peli azul se encontraban en sus propios asuntos, sentimientos que solo entendían ellos dos, sentimientos que les unían y que con el tiempo, se hacían más fuertes. Sora abrazaba a Marilyn con fuerza, el mordía sus labios intentando retener lagrimas, en caso de la dulce chica, ella se encontraba muy débil, apenas y se podía mantener de pie, su cuerpo lucia maltratado y sus ojos estaban hasta cierto grado desvanecidos, pero a pesar de todo eso… su mirada y su sonrisa transmitían una gran calidez, por dentro ella estaba sollozante de felicidad al ver que su amigo estaba más que preocupado por ella, eso le hacía sentir una persona correspondida, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía y no tenía ningún pudor ni vergüenza de admitirlo o demostrarlo, ella estaba feliz al ver que su amigo de la infancia se detuvo y pudo contenerse solo con verla, solo por ella…**

**- **no me espantes así… - dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa

-lo siento… por un momento creí que te iba a perder… - le dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada

- ¿irme? Y ¿dejarte disponible para otra chica? – le respondió con leve sonrojo

**Cuando Marilyn hacia ese tipo de declaraciones el chico se ponía incomodo, y por lo general lo daba por alto, o lo disimulaba, sin embargo, el solo la abrazo más fuerte y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica dejando salir sus penas en forma de gotas desde sus ojos, esta le correspondió y le dio un débil abrazo desde el cuello acariciando con una mano su cabello, y apoyando su cabeza con la del mago de fuego…**

- te quiero siempre en mi vida, pequeñita… -

Nota: _Sora solía decirle pequeñita cuando eran niños, ya que Sora era alto, apenas por unos centímetros rebasando a Jerall, mientras que ella era apenas más alta que Levi._

**Gildartz y Lucy veían conmovidos la escena, la rubia sentía una pequeña opresión en su pecho al verlos, de alguna manera les tenía un poco de envidia, añoraba pasar momentos así con cierto mago hiperactivo, lo que resulto en nostalgia y un poco de tristeza, cada vez era más constante la imagen de aquel chico en su cabeza, sin poder evitar el preguntarse si está bien, si se siente solo y sobre todo, si la extrañaba tanto como ella a él, mientras que Gildartz, bueno, todos sabemos que hacia él, lloraba sin remedio como una mujer soltera viendo una conmovedora escena de alguna película de romance, el parecía ser todo un salvaje, como Natsu, sin embargo y al igual que el pelirosa, eran bastante débiles para contener sus emociones, Gray solo se sentía incomodo, fuera de lugar, el no era del tipo que romántico, de hecho era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo sentir ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien, aunque no podía negarlo, el no era un bicho raro como su amigo flamita y sabia ver muy bien cuando una chica era atractiva, aunque nunca viéndola de una manera más allá de la atracción física, mientras que Happy, bueno, ya sabrán que no estaría pasando por la mente de ese perverso felino, oh si, ese gato era el más "normal" del grupo más fuerte y lamentablemente, el más perverso…**

- se guuuustan – dijo el gato volando alrededor de los chicos riendo y cubriendo su boca con sus patitas

- no fastidies… - le respondió Sora avergonzado

- jaja, eres tan gracioso, Ha… ppy… -

**Marilyn sintió como la poca fuerza que le quedaba se iba de ella, no pudo más y colapso sobre sus piernas sabiendo que Sora no le permitiría tocar el suelo, y así fue, el mago inmediatamente reacciono y se agacho para apoyar a su amiga sobre el tomándola por la cintura y recargándola en su pecho…**

- lo siento Sora… ya no aguantaba… - le dijo sonriendo

- no hables mas… solo descansa, ¿quieres? – le regaño con dulzura

-_ así que en realidad el es así… me pregunto si… - _pensaba Lucy sonriendo

- se parecen más de lo que crees… Lucy… - dijo Gildartz refiriéndose a Natsu, como si hubiera adivinado la pregunta que se hacía en ese instante

-_es como si pudiera entrar en mi mente… _-

**- **así de fáciles son de leer los sentimientos de los enamorados… - añadió una vez mas Gildartz

_- ok, eso ya fue raro… - _pensó Lucy un poco asustada

**Al ver la cara de la rubia, Gildartz solo comenzó a reír, espantando aun mas a la chica, todas las tensiones parecían irse, a la risa de Gildartz le siguió la de Gray y la de Happy que habían escuchado la "¿conversación?" entre Lucy y Gildartz, cuando de pronto el aire toma una vez más un olor a seriedad, aquel mago que Sora había derrotado se había puesto de pie apoyándose con su espada, era lamentable, el mago estaba de pie por mera inercia, sus costillas estaban rotas por lo que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y ni que decir de su integridad física, estaba herido por dentro y por fuera, algunos de ellos irreversibles, Sora se disponía a acabar con él, cuando es detenido por Gildartz, entonces se detuvo a observar a aquella persona y noto algo que no pudo creer, estaba sonriendo, pero no de la manera bizarra y perdida que demostró al principio, esta parecía más bien, una sonrisa de alivio, una sonrisa que todos notaron…**

**-** qué demonios sucede… - pensó el mago de hielo

- joder… me has puesto una muy buena esta vez… en verdad te has vuelto más poderoso… -

- ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? – pregunto Gildartz sin basilar

- oh, es el famoso Gildartz… qué bueno que llegaste tarde, hubieras arruinado mis planes… me hubieras eliminado fácilmente… - dijo conciente de la verdad

- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Sora confundido

- jeje… debería darte vergüenza… lo has olvidado ya… ¿hermano? – le respondio

- le volvió a llamar hermano… - dijo Happy sin entender

**A la cabeza de Marilyn llegaron ciertas palabras que su mejor le había dicho cuando eran niños, cuando recién comenzaban a conocerse, **_"cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mi hermano "__**, **_**ahora todo era más claro para ella, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa…**

- Sora… no me digas que el… -

**De repente vino a su mente una escena de cuando era niño, algo que él había olvidado por los traumas y el paso del tiempo, eso paso hace exactamente hace 11 años atrás, antes de aquella guerra sin memoria, Sora agacho la mirada y comenzó a sonreír, esos recuerdos no eran malos, si no lo contrario, esos recuerdos fueron en un principio, una motivación olvidada…**

- lo había olvidado… - le respondió con una vaga sonrisa

-ahora lo recuerdas, ¿no? – Comento el mago herido – me alegra… -

- yo… - dijo Lucy al ver que todo era extraño

- lamento haber tenido que recurrir a esos métodos… - se disculpo

- espera un momento, quieres decir que todo fue falso… - pregunto Gray

- no… yo no soy una buena persona… no se dejen guiar… mi misión siempre fue verdadera, simplemente no podía evitar aprovecharme de ella para mover mis cartas… - le respondió

**Lucy sintió miedo, sudo un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras del mago, ella había tenido algo de esperanza al escuchar que todo era parte de su plan…**

- descuida chica… desde el principio de la misión tenía el presentimiento de que fracasaría… - intento consolar

- bien, sabes que no te podrás ir ahora, quiero que nos expliques algunas cosas… - le dijo Gildartz con mirada seria

- no te preocupes abuelo… ni siquiera puedo mover un musculo sin sentir dolor… - le respondió

**Así fue como Patrick comenzó a contarles todo lo que sabía, y sabia mucho, más de lo que parecía, todos escuchaban sorprendidos la explicación a detalle que aquel herido le estaba proporcionando, la explicación se extendió bastante tiempo, era una información totalmente inesperada, incluso para algunos magos que tenían algún conocimiento extra obtenido de manos del consejo, estaban escuchando cosas que nunca se había imaginado, cosas aterradoras, en especial para cierta maga rubia, ya que ella estaba más involucrada de lo que creía, la razón por la cual querían eliminarla… era algo que le había creado un nudo en la garganta, la rubia estaba en shock, si tan solo pasaran la mitad de cosas que le habían dicho… ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, no le preocupaba morir después de eso, sino que, había algo mas…**

- Lucy… - dijo Gay viendo a la maga colapsando

- no puedo creerlo… el consejo ha estado escondiendo algo tan… - dijo Gildartz

- no eres el único sorprendido… - dijo Sora -_ni siquiera yo con mi rango tenía acceso a esa información…_ - pensó dentro de si

- eso ya no es cuestión del consejo… va mas allá de su jurisdicción… el proyecto Génesis y _eso_… son los secretos oscuros de los miembros de ese tiempo… - les respondió con cierta indignación

- ¿cómo conseguiste esa información? - preguntaba Gildartz

- yo trabajo para esos malditos… nunca he estado de acuerdo con sus fines… sin embargo no me quedaba otra opción, una vez dentro no puedes retroceder… - dijo sin sentirse orgulloso

- ¿como sabemos que no es parte de otro plan? – cuestiono el mago de hielo

- creerme o no queda a su criterio, pero, yo ya estoy muerto, no tengo razón para mentir, ellos me eliminaran por haber fallado la misión… - le respondió comprendiendo la desconfianza

- supongo que has dejado de ser el enemigo… así que te ayudaremos si lo necesitas… - le respondió Gildartz

- no… un acto bueno nunca enmendara todo lo malo que hice… si es momento de pagar por mis errores… lo hare con gusto… al fin y al cabo he cumplido mi propósito, pude ver a mi hermano una vez más… y ahora me siento mejor al ver que se ha vuelto fuerte… - dijo con resignación

- nunca es tarde para rectificar tu camino… - le recordó

-el problema es que mi camino ha llegado a su fin… - respondió

- que piensas hacer… - le pregunto Sora sospechando

**El mago no contesto a la pregunta del que dice su hermano, guardo silencio y entonces volteo a ver a la rubia, parece que aun no salía del shock** **, por una parte se sentía culpable, la chica era una más de los inocentes que pagan por los errores de otros, parpadeo lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica, mientras que de una bolsa trasera comienza a sacar algo, Gray se opone a que este siga caminando preocupado por su acción y se dispone a atacarlo, cuando Gildartz lo detiene y lo hace un lado, el mago había llegado ya a donde estaba la rubia, entonces eso que buscaba salió de la bolsa, Gray está nervioso, pero todo eso paso al ver que no se trataba de un arma, Lucy alza la mirada y ve a aquel sujeto que la había intentado asesinar, pero a diferencia de Gray ella ni siquiera se había inmutado, estaba demasiado triste y confundida como para querer luchar por su vida, cuando, para su sorpresa, el mago puso su brazo sobre el hombro de ella…**

- cuando el destino cierra los ojos el futuro abre sus puertas, nunca olvides eso… - le dijo optimista

- ¿eh? – dijo Lucy confundida

**Sin explicar sus palabras a la rubia, Patrick le deja caer sobre las piernas un extraño libro, esta solo lo mira confundida, toma el libro con sus manos y lo abre, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el libro estaba en blanco, terminando aun mas confundida…**

- cuando te encuentres con el Dragón Slayer entrégale el libro, y cuando llegue el momento él sabrá qué hacer con el… - dijo sin explicarse

- no lo entiendo… - dijo la maga rubia con el libro en las manos

- tú solo hazlo como te digo, es un libro que solo puede ser leído una vez, y no le muestra su contenido a cualquiera… -

**Antes de poder terminar de hablar un gran escalofrió sube por su espalda producto de un gran estruendo que se asemejaba a una campanada, el ruido venia de muy lejos, de un lugar que estaba como a media hora de ahí, el mago recobra la calma y se comienza a alejar de Lucy sin terminar de explicarle…**

_**- **__ se han dado cuenta más pronto de lo que creía… - _pensó dentro de si

-¿Qué demonios fue ese ruido tan espantoso? – dijo Gray con escalofrió

- han liberado al Redentorh… -le respondió aquel mago de cabello blanco

**- **¿Qué es eso? – dijo Gildartz

- algo que no quieres enfrentar… - le respondió, -será mejor que me de prisa… -

**Redentorh, por alguna razón ese nombre le parecía familiar a Sora, pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado, su cabeza formulaba y formulaba datos, pero ninguno acertaba, justo cuando comenzaba a recordar algo, su atención dio un giro total…**

- hey, Sora… cuida bien de esa chica… - le dijo sonriendo

**Sora se quedo petrificado, en ese momento… todo lo que estaba tratando de recordar volvió a el de golpe, por fin había recordado donde había escuchado la palabra Redentorh, rápidamente recostó Marilyn con cuidado y se puso de pie volteando a ver de inmediato a aquel mago, cuando lo vio, el estaba con las manos apuntando al cielo con su espada clavada en su pecho, todo fue tan rápido que nadie lo había notado hasta ver la reacción de Sora, todos estaban concentrados en aquellos extraños campanazos que se acercaban cada vez más, esa pose… no había duda, era una posición que Sora recordaba muy bien, todos a excepción de Sora y Gildartz veían aterrados aquella imagen de aquel hombre que se había atravesado con su propia espada… **

- por… porque lo hiciste Patrick… - le dijo con sorpresa

- sabes que es la única manera de detener a esa bestia… - dijo escupiendo sangre

- que está pasando…. – se cuestionaba Marilyn al no entender nada

- tsk, esto es vergonzoso… sacrificándome para salvar la vida de mi enemigo… - dijo con algo de indignación

- ya basta… no lo soporto más…. – decía Lucy al ver aquella imagen

- lamento que vieras algo así… sin duda eres frágil, tal como tu madre…. – le dijo el mago que estaba dando sus ultimas

- conociste a mi madre… - pregunto Lucy con sorpresa

- tu madre era una mujer muy gentil… me dio ese libro cuando era niño… pero nunca pude ver lo que decía, aunque, estoy seguro de que el podrá… solo recuerda lo que te dije antes… y una última advertencia… en la última batalla… no te fíes de tus espíritus… -

**Qué quiso decir con eso, ciertamente, nadie lo entendía, todo era tan confuso que la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa última advertencia…**

- Sora… hay una cosa que quiero que hagas por mí, cuando termine el ritual, quiero que conserves mi espada… -

**Un gran círculo mágico surgió en el cielo dando paso a un extraño rayo negro, Sora observaba aquella técnica, ya que la conocía… **

…_Dark Moon Light…_

**Esta técnica cayó sobre el mango de la espada de Patrick, y este se comenzó a desintegrar, sus cenizas comenzaron a juntarse y subían hasta el cielo para esparcirse, aquellas campanadas se habían detenido y al final, cuando ya no quedaba nada de Patrick, una gran onda de luz se expandió por todo el lugar iluminando todo y trayendo paz y tranquilidad, Sora se tiro al piso impotente de no poder haber hecho nada, entonces escucho el golpear del acero de la espada en el piso, se puso de pie y fue a alzarla, cuando la vio se sorprendió, la espada parecía ser otra, aquellas manchas de sangre habían desaparecido, la hoja se había vuelto negra, pero aun así, brillaba como si fuera de cristal, era como si con su sacrificio por aquellos chicos se hubieran enmendado todos sus malos actos, Sora guardo aquella catana en su funda y lo colgó en su cintura, los demás veían con lastima a su amigo, el había encontrado a alguien que era de su familia solo para verlo morir, pero, era más fuerte de lo que creían…**

** - **Sora… - dijo Marilyn preocupada

-estas bien… - pregunto Gildartz

- Regresemos al gremio… - respondió sin más

- pero Sora… - Reprocho Marilyn

- estoy bien… ahora es más importante que sepan algunas cosas… - dijo comenzando a moverse

- no podemos decirles eso… - le menciono la peli azul

- así que es cierto lo que dijo… trabajan para el consejo… - le cuestiono Gray

- eso no tiene importancia ahora… al menos hasta que sea la hora de… -

**Antes de que Sora hablara de más Gildartz se mete en la plática…**

- de cierta manera… - respondió Gildartz por el

- lo sabías… ¿Gildartz? – dijo Gray con sorpresa

- se me informo de ello la última vez que fui al consejo –

**Así fue como partieron de vuelta hacia el gremio, todos ellos comenzaron a caminar, confundidos, con grandes conflictos atormentándolos en su interior, aunque algunos los estaban sobrellevando, había otros que simplemente no se lo creían, había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo…**

- Natsu… -

**La chica rubia iba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos tratando de entender cada suceso, tratando de buscarle el lado positivo al día, ella seguía con vida, pero cada vez que parecía lograrlo todo aquello que le fue contado le hacía caer otra vez en la impotencia y la tristeza, **_¿es acaso la única manera?,_** pensaba sin llegar a una conclusión, tal vez, lo que ella necesitaba no era encontrar una respuesta, sino saber que esa persona por la que se encuentra así está bien y, mantener la esperanza de que, algún día regresaría a sus brazos y todo sería como antes, como cuando recién se conocieron… pero a pesar de todo, ella sabía que nada sería igual, que ella lo estaba comenzando a ver de otra manera, sabía que cuando el volviera, sus sentimientos tomarían otro rumbo, se volverían más profundos y más puros, ella no sabía que era, estaba confundida, tal vez no era eso que todos creen, tal vez simplemente lo extrañaba… o tal vez es aun más de lo que creía, no lo sabe… pero había algo que no dudaba, fuera lo que fuera, quería descubrirlo, con ese chico a su lado.**

**En aquel valle misterioso, lejos de magnolia y de cualquier civilización se encontraba aquel chico de cabello rosa, estaba caminando rodeando un rio cristalino, después de que todo termino salió de un tipo de trance y descubrió que en realidad el nunca paso de la 3ª puerta, que el verdad había luchado dentro de sí, aunque sin entender la razón del porque, una vez que salió de la misteriosa magia abrió la 3ª puerta, la puerta se alzo dejando mirar un nuevo extenso pedazo del valle, y mirando hacia el piso, descubrió un sobre que contenía una carta en su interior, la leyó detenidamente y la trato de entender lo mejor posible, sin duda era trabajo de alguno de esos locos que ya había conocido…**

_muy bien Natsu, debo felicitarte, has pasado una prueba difícil, pero era necesaria para que salieras de tu letargo, espero te haya servido ver a esas personas que habitan dentro de ti, eso que viste, todo fue verdadero, no era una ilusión, todos los sentimientos y pasiones desbordados, y sobre todo, esas personas eran verdaderos en esencia, la esencia es vida y su esencia sigue presente en ti, por lo tanto, ellos "viven" en un lugar que aparecerán siempre que los necesites, lo sé, es hermoso… así de puros y fuertes son los lazos… en fin, si lees esto es que has pasado tu prueba, el resultado de esta prueba era clave para tu victoria, pero, eso se tiene que poner a prueba, así que más adelante encontraras un rio, rodéalo hacia donde se pone el sol hasta que llegues a un lugar bastante singular, es hora de la última prueba Natsu, ¿no estás emocionado? , Se que si, muy bien, nos vemos pronto amigo mío." _

**Su mirada desbordaba optimismo, aunque también dejaba ver un poco de nostalgia, trataba de entender tantas cosas que sucedieron, el reencuentro con el maestro y con Erza, el extraño poder que obtuvo de repente, y lo que más confundido le tenía, las palabras de Lisanna, las recordaba muy bien…**

_- descuida Natsu… yo te amo a ti… pero desde que regrese a nuestro mundo, note que sentías algo por alguien más, no podía interponerme en tu felicidad… después de todo, tú mismo estabas a punto de decírmelo la última vez que me visitaste…-_

- ¿porque estoy tan confundido?…. – susurro entre sus pasos

**Así es, el estaba confundido, se sentía mal, el siempre pensó que aquellas palabras de Lisanna cuando eran niños nunca habían sido más que un juego, sin embargo, acababa de descubrir que siempre fueron verdaderas, que ella en verdad lo amaba, lo ama, y aun muerta, en esencia, lo sigue amando, el nunca la valoro mas allá, nunca le correspondió como ella quería, incluso llego a desaparecer, y cuando eso paso él empezó a ver sentimientos que no sabía que tenía hacia ella, y aunque hubo un momento en el que parecía que el chico le correspondería, noto que ya había alguien más, que en realidad, el solo la extrañaba, mas no la amaba, no como se le ama a la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo después de su regreso para notar que, algo que él nunca espero sentir estaba sucediendo, se estaba enamorando de una chica que había entrado tan de repente a su vida y que aun así, fue paz en la tempestad, luz en la oscuridad, un poema recitado por el ocaso dentro de su corazón, una nueva razón para seguir luchando, todas esas ideas pasaban en su mente creyendo que era un sueño, ni siquiera el mismo sabia que hacer ni como asimilarlo, simplemente él nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, el estaba descubriendo eso que las personas llaman, **_**amor**_**…**

- _Lucy…_ - pensó mientras miraba divagarte el cielo

**Un singular olor trajo su atención, ese olor era esparcido en un lugar que no estaba no estaba muy lejos de allí, pero tampoco cerca, era un olor muy particular y que, el dragón Slayer conocía muy bien, la curiosidad lo invadió, así que corrió al árbol más alto que pudo encontrar y subió hasta la punta, cuando pudo visualizar aquello que llegaba hasta sus narices se quedo impactado, como era posible que algo así existiera en un lugar como ese, era simplemente imposible, bajo del árbol y corrió con desesperación hacia ese lugar…**

- qué diablos está pasando… - dijo agitado mientras corría

**Corría y corría sin detenerse, quería comprobarlo, tal vez su mirada le jugaba un juego, llego a pensar, pero, después recordó que ese valle no era común, visualizo dentro de si todo lo que había pasado, un lugar así era descabellado, pero por lo que le había tocado ver en ese lugar, parecía ser muy posible. Por fin llego a aquel lugar después de haber corrido desesperadamente, ese lugar era de verdad, el estaba tan sorprendido, que no se había dado cuenta que por fin había llegado a ese lugar tan singular…**

- nos volvemos a ver Natsu… -

**El chico pelirosa volteo de inmediato a ver a esa persona que apareció de repente…**

- Jack… - dijo Natsu

- es Matt… - le recordó con un poco de coraje

- ¿ah sí?, lo siento Martes… - ¿Qué problema tiene con los nombres?

- … en fin… bienvenido a la última sección, el corazón del valle de Ignii, bienvenido al valle de la eterna noche… el lugar donde no hay luz… -

**Como lo decía el nombre, este lugar tan singular tenía un cielo oscuro sin estrellas, las sombras dominaban todo, era un lugar donde nunca salía el sol, un lugar donde siempre es de noche iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna y por inmenso ríos de lava que cubrían el lugar, aquel lugar estaba repleto de montañas enanas, aunque había una que era particular mente grande y en su cima había una gran luz reflejándose en el cielo, el lugar era de lo más extraño, Natsu estaba conmovido, ese lugar era como aquellos de los cuentos que le contaba Igneel cuando era niño, un lugar mitológico fuera de la realidad, donde los dragones habitaban y eran desafiados por caballeros y magos humanos por mero honor… **

- es genial… - decía Natsu deslumbrado

- este lugar el origen de todo el poder del valle, era obvio que tenía que ser el más espectacular… - le insinuó

- muy bien, estoy preparado, luchemos ahora que estoy encendido - dijo Natsu comenzando a hacer un poco de calentamiento

- mi deber es explicarte en qué consiste tu última prueba… - le dijo

- entonces dilo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo… - contesto de inmediato

- muy bien, tu meta es llegar a la cima de la montaña más alta… - le dijo

- eso será muy aburrido… - le reprocho

- eso no es todo… -

**En un parpadeo Matt se encontraba enfrente de Natsu…**

…_**Cordi ex Umbra…**_

**La mano de Matt golpeo el pecho de Natsu con una extraña magia rodeándolo comenzando a atravesar su piel y metiéndose en las entrañas de Natsu, mientras que el pelirosa solo sentía como si estuviese siendo atravesado por una gran espada, y de repente siente como si le estuvieran arrancando algo dentro de su corazón, de repente aquel mago saca bruscamente su mano del pecho de Natsu extrayendo algo, cuando se logro visualizar no era un algo, si no un alguien…**

- que has hecho… - dijo Natsu con cierto cansancio

- extraje tu instinto oscuro… - le dijo

**Eso que Natsu miraba con sorpresa no era más que él, pero, este él era diferente, su cabello era rojo oscuro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos… sus ojos no demostraban nada de compasión, ni luz, nada más que furia y odio…**

- Natsu, te presento a tu alter ego, la esencia más pura de oscuridad y maldad que habita dentro de ti… tu, bueno, el será el que te hará más entretenido el reto… -

- entonces… comen –

**Antes de que Natsu pudiera terminar de hablar fue impactado por un gran puñetazo en vuelto en fuego, una de sus técnicas, no había duda, "eso" en verdad era parte de él, y era muy poderoso, ese golpe en verdad le había dolido y lo había manda bastante lejos siendo detenido por una roca gigantesca la cual de cuarteo con el impacto…**

- esto será más difícil de lo que pensé… - dijo poniéndose de pie

_- Natsu… por tu bien, espero que no te dejes llevar, si él te llega a ganar, pasara algo más que tu derrota… -___ pensó dentro de si aquel mago que observaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaja, espero no haya quedado mu cursi, últimamente todo me queda así :S, en fin, gracias por su tiempo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias y reclamos, háganmelos saber y con gusto los respondo.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_**Endless: Natsu vs Natsu**_


	8. Flamenco del diablo: Cap Extra

**Capítulo extra.**

**Flamenco del diablo.**

**En una ciudad de Fiore, se encontraba un joven de cabello rosado y ojos rasgados, este chico se encontraba caminando a paso lento, con la mirada exhausta y el estomago gritando por algo de comida…**

- joder… cuanta hambre tengo… y no tengo nadie con quien hablar… -

**Agotado, el chico decide tirarse bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol que estaba frente a él, vencido por el hambre y el cansancio comienza a quedarse dormido, pero su sueño se ve interrumpido de manera brusca por una pequeña llama (baba) que se escapa de su boca, comenzando un incendio, al principio ignora el incendio, total, el fuego no le podía quemar y mientras no se tratara de Magnolia no le importaba, el fuego siguió expandiéndose rápidamente y parecía que aquel responsable no haría nada, pero…**

- ¡aaaah! -

**Un desgarrador grito llamo la atención de aquel joven, haciendo que saliera inmediatamente de su letargo y acudiera a ayudar esa persona que estaba en peligro por su culpa, el grito provenía de un pequeño parque que había en medio de arboles y demás plantas que se quemarían fácilmente, era ahí, en un gran pedazo de tronco, una chica estaba sentada en el, ella estaba aterrada, rodeada por el fuego sin tener a donde huir, pero…**

**- **¡¿estás bien? – Grito el chico agitado – espera, ¡voy a sacarte de ahí! – agrego después

- ¡no me ayudes!, huye de aquí antes de que el fuego te alcance… - le dijo la chica

**Al ver que el chico no le hizo caso corriendo directamente hacia el fuego se aterra, ella pensaba que aquel chico moriría quemado por ayudarle, sintiéndose culpable por ello cierra los ojos y los cubre con sus manos para no ver aquella desgracia, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar comienza a llorar pidiendo un milagro, cuando sin sentirlo…**

- no me paso nada… ¿lo ves? –

**Ella estaba siendo rescatada por aquel valiente pero singular chico que atravesó el fuego y llego hasta donde estaba la chica, el no tenía ni una sola quemadura, cosa que la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la espanto, el atrevido joven le sonrió gentilmente y le tendió su mano para sacarla del fuego, la chica al principio lo dudo, pero al ver aquella sonrisa tan compasiva decide darle la mano, Natsu la ayuda a ponerse de pie y después sin avisarle la toma entre sus brazos, - **sujétate… -, **Le pidió Natsu con amabilidad, la chica solo se sonrojo dudosa de hacerlo, sin embargo, al ver que el fuego cada vez se hacía más intenso decide ceder a la petición del chico envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del pelirosa…**

- muy bien, sujétate fuerte… -

**Natsu comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia un lugar seguro, el calor era cada vez más intenso y parecía no tener final aquel inmenso mar de fuego hasta que por fin el chico de cabello rosa pudo visualizar un lugar seguro, atravesó el fuego hasta aquel lugar y al llegar soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que todo había pasado… excepto el incendio… con cuidado baja a la chica de sus brazos, la cual está totalmente sonrojada, entonces esta cautivada ante tal acción, lo mira a los ojos y sin verlo venir, abraza a aquel chico que le salvo…**

- ¡muchas gracias! – le dijo llorando de la alegría

- po-por nada… podrías dejar de ahorcarme… - le suplico

**Era más que de esperarse que Natsu se sintiera incomodo ante tal acto, cosa que la chica noto soltándolo de inmediato con mucha pena, el pelirosa estaba exhausto así que se dejo caer de espalda en el piso para descansar por unos instantes, después de unos segundo encorva su espalda para sentarse poniendo sus brazos atrás para recargar su peso en ellos, mientras la chica se sienta al lado de él mirando al chico y sonriéndole…**

- estuvo cerca… un poco mas y te rostizas en el fuego… - le dijo con alivio

- sí, te debo una… no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? Y como es que no te hizo nada el fuego… - le cuestiono con curiosidad

- veras… yo… -

**Así fue como Natsu comenzó a contarle su historia en donde había encontrado monos gigantes y pervertidos, mujeres locas, viejos alcohólicos y muchas más cosas que había alrededor de su vida. Después de haberle contado todo aquello le dijo la razón por la que estaba ahí… y de paso le explico cómo se inicio el incendio, cosa que pareció no importarle, ella estaba fascinada con las historias que había escuchado acerca de la vida de aquel joven tan extraño…**

- debe ser fantástico ser un mago y viajar por el mundo – le dijo con los ojos más brillantes que el sol

- es muy divertido… aunque también es muy solitario… - dijo con tristeza – pero ese viejo loco que me encontré en el camino me dijo que si le llevaba "eso" alejaría la soledad de mí… - dijo con duda

**La chica había quedado conmovida ante las palabras de su salvador, no pudiendo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima al tratar de comprender que tan dura había sido la vida para aquel chico, pero después pudo notar algo que le fue muy grato, aquel chico seguía de pie frente a todas esas adversidades… -**

**- **hay algo que aun no me dices,¿cuál es tu nombre? -

**Antes de que la chica le pudiera decir su nombre…**

**- **¡Natsu-sama **-(ay woe!)** , despierte!, el señor Benjamín-sama solicita su presencia … - le dijo un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca

**Dentro de una habitación en alguna parte de Fiore se encontraba un chico de cabellos rosas recostados, recién despertaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos, había pasado ya más de un año en el que el chico había partido de su amado gremio para poder volverse más fuerte…**

- oh, eres tu Milk… ¿Qué pasa ahora? – le pregunto un poco adormilado

- es Gilb… como sea… sucede que él ha llegado… y se me envió para informarle, tal como lo pidió… - le dijo con respeto

- ahora mismo voy, solo tengo que ir al baño… - dijo poniéndose e pie

**El sujeto de la túnica dejo a Natsu solo para ir al baño, sin embargo el pelirosa tomo su mochila para sacar un objeto, después se sienta en una orilla su cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo, eso que había soñado, era…**

**-** je, será que… - dijo tomando ese objeto en sus manos, - seguro que el loco de Matt se complacería escuchando esa historia… - agrego después con una sonrisa

_**(Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar…)**_

**Era un día normal de primavera en la ciudad de Magnolia, las aves cantaban, los arboles daban frutos, las flores abrían sus pétalos para ser observados por primera vez por las personas, había un poco de calor pero con una brisa que te hacia ignorarlo, el agua del lago del bosque era cristalina y se podían ver a los peces nadando felices… devorándose unos a otros por jerarquías de tamaño, sin embargo, a las afueras de la ciudad rodeada de arboles en medio de la nada se encontraba una pequeña cabaña bastante peculiar, no era necesario decir que era una pocilga en ruinas, le faltaba mantenimiento, el techo y las paredes estaban en muy mal estado, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera de pie?, no tengo la más mínima idea.**

**Dentro de ella estaban un gato azul y una chica rubia de ojos castaños, Lucy, la maga de los espíritus estelares y mejor amiga de un chico que brillaba por su ausencia desde hace tiempo…**

_- Natsu… ya ha pasado más de un año…vuelve ya… -_

**Lucy extrañaba de manera casi mortal a Natsu, el chico que le ayudo tantas veces y que ahora no estaba, efectivamente, aquel de cabello rosa llevaba más de un año ausente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él se fue sin alguna razón o explicación aparente para la maga que lo esperaba más que a nada en el mundo, ella recordaba constantemente aquella misión con Sora, Marilyn y Gray en donde descubrió cosas terribles, recordaba todas aquellas cosas dichas por ese que su misión era matarla, cosas que le hacía sentir un gran miedo, miedo ah no volver a ver a ese que estaba dejando de ser su mejor amigo, ese que estaba comenzando a ser algo mas dentro de su corazón, ese chico que le era imposible no recordar. La chica rubia por alguna razón había comenzado a ir de manera constante a la casa del pelirosa, le resultaba confortante ya que toda la choza olía a él, aroma que le hacía sentir más segura y de alguna manera, aliviada.**

**Ella yacía acostada en una hamaca que se encontrada dentro de aquella casa mientras observaba el techo con cierta nostalgia, al principio iba a aquel lugar a ordenar un poco para que cuando volviera Natsu se llevara una gran sorpresa al ver todo ordenado, sin embargo la espera ya se había hecho muy larga y Lucy ya no encontraba que poner en orden, mientras que el gato alado se encontraba feliz de la vida degustando de un pescado que le había obsequiado Mirajane para aliviar la depresión que le causaba al gato no saber nada de su amo, lo sé… Happy siempre tan astuto aprovechándose de las circunstancias…**

- me pregunto qué me daría Mira si me pongo a llorar frente a ella… - dijo aquel gato mientras veía lo que quedaba de su comida

- eres un gato sin corazón… - le dijo Lucy mientras giraba la cabeza para verlo

**Después de resignarse a que aquel gato no entendía, la rubia devolvió su vista al techo, enfocando una vez más sus pensamientos en aquel chico, cuando de repente** **en un destello de luz pudo observar un pequeño objeto que brillaba colgando del techo, aquel objeto le llamo la atención, tanto que comenzó a buscar la forma de bajarlo, hasta que por fin encontró la manera, empezó a escalar por un pilar que estaba en medio de la casa sosteniendo el techo, el objeto se encontraba muy cerca de allí, a unos 120 o 130 centímetros de la estructura de la casa…**

- un poco mas… - decía estirando la mano hacia aquel objeto mientras se sujetaba con la otra

- Lucy… ¿por fin te has vuelto loca?... – decía el gato mirando aquella escena

**La maga estelar ignoro las palabras del gato…**

- ¡lo tengo! – grito victoriosa

**En el momento en el que pudo tomar ese objeto, su mano resbalo del pilar provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, entonces sin poder hacer nada termino en el suelo adolorida del impacto de la caída, aunque ignoro el dolor en ese momento… ya que la curiosidad la comía por dentro. Lucy se pone de pie con calma mientras observa su mano que lentamente abría, cuando por fin ve lo que le había causado tanta curiosidad, ella se queda…**

- esto es… -

**Aquel objeto era un pequeño pedazo de metal precioso con forma de flamenco, detrás tenia grabado un nombre ya algo gastado por el tiempo, la maga estelar miro este objeto profundamente y con un gran suspiro cerro su puño apretándolo con delicadeza, Happy miraba confundido la acción de aquella chica rubia…**

**(Hace poco mas de 6 años…)**

**En una de las tantas ciudades de Fiore, en un pequeño parque escondido entre la flora y fauna de aquel lugar se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, ojos castaños, piel clara y de apariencia gentil, su nombre era Lucy, una niña de apenas 10 años de edad, ella se encontraba sola, con una inmensa tristeza que solo puede ser causada por la soledad, sus ojos estaban húmedos de tanto llorar, a pesar de que habia parado de hacerlo hace unos minutos, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ella era una chica gentil y bondadosa con un gran sentido de humildad y la amistad, sin embargo, a causa de su origen era constantemente molestada e ignorada por los niños de su edad, le decían cosas como "riquilla malcriada", "chiquilla creída", siempre tratada y mirada con desprecio e indiferencia, cosa que le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, en sus 10 años de vida, ella no sabía lo que era tener un verdadero amigo, siempre que aparecía en algún lugar era víctima de abusos y reproches de los demás chicos, pero, en esta ocasión fue peor, cuando la vieron llegar, los demás chicos se fueron a jugar a otro lugar, dejándola completamente sola…**

- mamá… ¿por qué no me quieren los otros niños?.. – Susurro levemente, - ¿acaso papá tendrá razón?… ¿soy un molesto estorbo?... – se cuestion

**La pequeña niña rompió en llanto una vez más, ella se sentía cada día peor, simplemente no podía comprender que era lo que ella hacia mal para que toda la gente a su alrededor terminara abandonándola, dejándola sola frente a las peores tempestades de la vida, no podía evitar el preguntarse así misma si ella era simplemente un error, capricho de la naturaleza, pero sobretodo, ella se preguntaba si algún día encontraría a alguien que la quisiera y aceptara a pesar de todos los rumores, un verdadero amigo…**

- quisiera saber aunque sea una vez que se siente tener un amigo… - susurro

**La niña no paraba de llorar, siguió y siguió sin cesar, lamentándose de su soledad, ignorando el tiempo que pasaba sin detenerse alrededor de ella, hasta que, sin haberse percatado, ella se encontraba rodeada de vivaces e intensas llamas, aquel lugar estaba comenzando a arder en llamas con ella en sus fauces, no había manera de escapar, el fuego ya la había rodeado totalmente dejándola sin salida alguna, "**Kyaaaaa!**", grito desesperada esperando que alguien le escuchara, sin embargo, no había respuesta alguna, parecía que esta vez sería su final… **

**- **_mamá… iré pronto contigo…_ - pensó para si misma

**El fuego se acercaba cada vez más a ella, sofocándola más y mas, ella comenzaba a sentirse débil y un poco mareada a causa del humo provocado por las llamas, parecía que todo estaba perdido para la chica, cuando…**

**- **¡¿estás bien? – le pregunto

**Del otro lado del fuego se encontraba un chiquillo aproximadamente de la misma edad de la joven, su cabello era rosa y sus ojos rasgados, aquel chico había escuchado su grito de auxilio y fue de inmediato a ayudarla, del rostro de la pequeña niña se escribió una sonrisa de alivio, aunque… **

– espera, ¡voy a sacarte de ahí! – le grito un poco desesperado

- ¡no me ayudes!, huye de aquí antes de que el fuego te alcance… - le dijo la chica

**La chica le pidió de manera desesperada que huyera, sin embargo el chico la ignoro totalmente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al fuego, la pobre niña no soporto ver tal cosa y se cubrió los ojos con las manos esperando lo peor y sintiendo una inmensa culpa de que aquel chico estuviera a punto de morir por su culpa, tratando de ayudarla, ella sentía que siempre a donde iba la acompañaba la desgracia…**

- no lo soporto mas… siempre suceden cosas malas a mi alrededor…- pensaba la chica sumamente triste

- no me paso nada… ¿lo ves? -

**Creyendo que todo estaba ya perdido no había notado que aquel chico estaba al lado de ella, ileso y con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, el chico recargo su mano en el hombro de la pequeña de cabellos dorados cosa que de alguna manera la tranquilizo, la chica veía con total sorpresa al joven pelirosa el cual estaba en perfecto estado a pesar de haber atravesado el fuego, por otro lado, aquel chico le extiende su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, al principio se le veía dudosa de aceptar, aunque en cuestión de tiempo termino confiando y cediendo su vida a aquel chico, este sin siquiera avisárselo, la toma entre sus brazos pidiéndole que se sujete fuerte, ante tal acto la pequeña solo pudo sonrojarse y hacer lo que el chico le pedía, una vez fuera de peligro, el pelirosa baja con cuidado a la chica de sus brazos sintiendo en ese instante un gran alivio...**

- ¡muchas gracias! – le dijo llorando de la alegría

**La pequeña rubia se abalanza con un gran abrazo a Natsu, haciendo que este se sintiera incomodo ante tal acto… **

- po-por nada… podrías dejar de ahorcarme… - le pidio

**Lucy lo noto de inmediato soltándolo sonrojada, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada, el pelirosa estaba exhausto (y hambriento), así que sin pensarlo se deja caer de espaldas sobre el piso dando a notar su estado físico, después de haber descansado unos segundos endereza su espalda recargando su peso sobre sus manos quedando sentado, Lucy quien se encontraba muy agradecida se sienta al lado del chico volteándolo a ver con una gran sonrisa, así fue como los chicos comenzaron a conocerse intercambiando, sonrisas, gestos y palabras, la chica rubia estaba fascinada con las historias que le estaba contando aquel chico, ella nunca había viajado por el mundo por lo que le resultaba muy emocionante imaginarse como era aquello que estaba mas allá de lo que podía ver, y eso de ser mago le había hecho fantasear con imágenes muy vivaces de ella misma viajando en una escoba (WTF?) derrotando a otros magos y seres que parecían ser sacados de sus historias de hadas favoritas, sin duda era algo que ella quería poder experimentar algún día. **

**El tiempo pasaba rápido, ya habían pocas cosas que decirse, Natsu le había contado ya la historia de cómo llego a volverse un mago, de cómo su vida había sido tan trágica, sin saber quién es ni lo que hace aquí, la chica sentía un poco de tristeza y de alguna manera, identificada con la historia de aquel chico, ambos estaban solos en el mundo… cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sol estaba escondiéndose por el horizonte…**

**-** hay algo que aun no me dices, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto el pelirosado

- yo soy... -

**Antes de que la chica le pudiera decir su nombre llego una turbia de personas que lucían muy preocupadas, estas personas corrieron de manera desesperada a donde estaba Lucy y Natsu enfocándose totalmente en la pequeña rubia…**

- ¡Señorita Heartfilia!… que alivio que este bien… - pregunto el líder de ellos

- ¡vimos desde la mansión que el parque se quemaba y venimos tan pronto pudimos…! - dijo una mujer

**Después de asegurarse que Lucy estaba bien, estas personas dirigieron sus miradas a Natsu de manera profunda y acusadora, como si supiesen que el incendio hubiera sido causado por el, con miedo y un poco de indignación comenzó a retroceder ante el acto de las personas, sin embargo la pequeña rubia al notar esa manera tan singular de acusar intercede por el chico defendiéndolo, dándoles a conocer que si no hubiera sido por el ella hubiera sido consumida por el fuego, apenados por sus acciones se disculpan con Natsu y le explican el porqué tales miradas, la razón era simple… el color de su cabello…**

- lo sentimos joven viajero, por el color de su cabello pensamos que era alguno de esos yankees de Fairy Tail… últimamente han hecho más escándalo que de costumbre… - ¿Profetas acaso?

**Natsu ya había aprendido a vivir con su "cabello" por lo que ignoro aquel comentario tan denigrante…**

- ¿cómo podemos agradecerte que salvaras a señorita? Debe haber algo que necesites… -

**Como si le hubiesen preguntado a él, el estomago de Natsu se hizo notar con un fuerte rugido, un suave tono rosa se poso sobre las mejillas del chico, seguido de una muy torcida sonrisa de vergüenza, aquel que le pregunto solo comenzó a reír un poco, mientras que Natsu se hundía dentro de si mismo de la vergüenza, cuando como por arte del destino, la pequeña chica se acerco a Natsu con un paquete en las manos…**

- te obsequio mi chocolate, lo estaba guardando para dárselo a papá, pero recordé que odia el dulce… - le dijo

- ¡¿en serio?, es decir, no gracias… - le dijo – _no me gustan las cosas dulces…_- pensó recordando

- bueno… está bien... entonces… - dijo decepcionada

**La pequeña Lucy uso inconscientemente el poder que tiene una chica sobre un hombre… una mirada dulce y al mismo tiempo culpable, con matices tristes y de rechazo, con ambos ojos bien abiertos para después entrecerrarlos, era una mirada que dominaría a cualquiera, Natsu fue vencido ante tal magia, simplemente no pudo…**

- muy bien, muy bien, lo comeré… pero…- dijo el chico casi forzado, - ¿podrías ayudarme con la mitad? – le pregunto después

- pero… -

- era tu chocolate, no me sentiría bien quitándotelo… - la interrumpió

**Natsu tomo la barra de chocolate, le quito la envoltura y lo partió a la mitad, la chica miro este acto confundida, podía notar a leguas que el chico estaba hambriento, y sin saber cómo interpretarlo, solo sonríe y le acepta la mitad de la barra de chocolate, así, comieron el chocolate entre los dos…**

- por cierto… ¿a quién le debo agradecer jovencito? – le dijo un pequeño hombre de aspecto mayor

- mi nombre es… -

**Y antes de que pudiera terminar…**

- mucho gusto, gracias por salvar a la señorita Heartfilia, es hora de ir a casa o el señor Heartfilia se pondrá histérico… - dijo con miedo

**Casi inmediatamente aquellas personas tomaron a Lucy y se comenzaron a retirar dejando a Natsu en aquel lugar…**

- solo otra vez… será mejor que busque un lugar para dormir… - se dijo a si mismo

**Natsu comenzaba a partir hacia otro lugar, cuando un dulce voz llama a sus oídos…**

- ¡espera! – grito la pequeña

**La chica corrió hasta donde estaba Natsu, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire, y después…**

- si no tienes donde dormir puedes venir a mi casa, tenemos muchas habitaciones vacías… - le dijo con gentileza

**La chica trataba de ser gentil con Natsu, sin embargo…**

- lo siento, pero me gusta dormir en lugares abiertos, los magos debemos estar preparados para dormir en cualquier lugar… - le respondió

**Lucy se entristeció una vez más por el rechazo de su hospitalidad, sin embargo Natsu lo noto e ingeniosamente…**

- muy bien… discúlpame… - le dijo arrepentida

- espera… estaré aquí un poco más de tiempo buscando pistas sobre la guacamaya… que te parece si mañana me ayudas con mi misión… - le sugirió con gentileza

**Como si fueran palabras mágicas, la chica recupero su gran sonrisa, su rostro lucia lleno de felicidad y emoción, por primera vez, estaba haciendo un verdadero amigo…**

- ¡me encantaría!… pero… - dijo pensativa, -¡ya se!, le pediré a Xian-san que prepare algo para traerte mañana - agrego con entusiasmo

- muy bien, entonces aquí te espero mañana, ven lo más rápido que puedas… - le dijo con una sonrisa

**Al día siguiente, en el medio día una pequeña de cabellos rubios se dirigía entre pasos y saltos hacia aquel lugar donde conoció a ese chico tan raro, con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad, ella está entusiasmada y muy contenta de por fin poder tener alguien a quien llamarle amigo, en sus manos llevaba un presente para aquel de cabello rosado, se trataba de un emparedado que ella misma había preparado para él, por fin llega al lugar con un brillo en los ojos que dejaba perplejo al mismo sol, pero… **

_- ya estoy aquí… pero no lo veo… - _penso

**Aquel chico que quería ver con todo su corazón ya no estaba, lo busco y lo busco pero no hubo ningún resultado, hasta que por fin, la chica se dejo vencer dejando caer sus rodillas sobre el suelo totalmente desilusionada, con el corazón rompiéndose en pedazos y con el llanto en puerta. El tiempo pasaba y la chica no paraba de llorar, ¿acaso nunca podría encontrar un verdadero amigo?, ¿Por qué siempre la gente la abandonaba?, ¿Qué había hecho mal?, eran preguntas que se hacía así misma…**

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –

**La voz de alguien acercándose a sus espalas la hizo voltear con la mirada llena de ilusión y esperanza, pero vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver que no era aquel que tanto ansiaba ver, sino lo contrario, una persona que nunca más deseaba ver en su vida…**

**- **¿qu-que haces aquí? –

**Esa persona era una niña de unos 12 años, de cabello castaño, ojos claros como el cielo, de piel caucásica, era una niña que parecía de porcelana, tan linda como la otra chica, aunque con un aura tan marchita como un jardín de rosas en invierno, su nombre era Clara, con ella 3 chicas mas venían, las 3 parecían normales y muy parecidas en aspecto, y sin faltar esa tremendamente grande aura de indiferencia…**

**- **pero si es la inútil hija de mami y papi, la llorona Heartfilia –dijo burlona

- déjame en paz Clara… - le pidió un poco intimidada

- oh, desde cuando te atreves a hablarme así – dijo – ahora que recuerdo, creí haberte dicho que no te quería volver a ver en mi parque… ¡ya se! Seguramente fuiste tú quien quemo todo, te quisiste vengar de mí… - concluyo después

- te equivocas… yo no fui… yo estoy aquí… por… - no sabía que contestar

- ¿por qué? Espera… no me digas… ¿venias a jugar con alguien?... – dijo – ¡jajaja! ¿Tu, teniendo amigos? ¡jajaja! –le dijo señalándola y riendo

- ¡deja de molestarme! Yo… yo en verdad tengo un amigo… - le dijo con la mirada alta

-oh… ¿y cuál es su nombre?... - insistió

- yo… no lo sé… - dijo con tristeza

- jaja, lo sabía, lo estas inventando, no podrías ni siquiera tener un amigo imaginario, ¿Quién querría serlo? – le dijo burlona

- te equivocas, yo no lo estoy inventando… ¡el es un poderoso mago! - le respondió con valentía

- si es así, ¿Dónde está el, eh?... - le pregunto

**Lucy comenzaba a sentirse peor gracias a los ataques verbales de la cruel chiquilla, ella estaba a punto de llorar, aquel chico que tanto esperaba ver no estaba…**

- sabes, me molesta que me mientan… - le dijo, - así que tendré que darte un escarmiento para que no me vuelvas a tratar de engañar, ¿no es así chicas?- agrego con indiferencia

**Las 3 chicas se reunieron alrededor de Lucy con malas intenciones reflejándose en sus pasos, mirándola con desprecio, incluso repulsión, sin dejar del lado una enorme sonrisa de perversidad que dejaba de lado su apariencia de niñas inocentes, mientras que la perversa líder se poso frente a ella mirándola directamente, cara a cara, la pequeña niña de ojos castaños miraba con miedo la acción recién llevada por esas malas chicas, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando alguna mala acción de su parte...**

- ummm, me pregunto qué te haremos esta vez… - dijo la líder

- hagámosla que coma tierra… - sugirió

- ¿a eso le llamas tortura? – se burlo de ella

- ¿tú que le harías? – le cuestiono irritada

- no lo sé, yo solo quiero esa bosa que trae, huele bien – dijo la única gordita

- ¡no!, ¡no es para ti! – le advirtió

- ¿qué dijiste maldita muñequita? - le pregunto con molestia

**La pequeña con peso de más estaba a punto de golpear a Lucy, pero…**

- espera, ya sé que le haremos… -

**La chica de cabello castaño llevaba una pequeña mochila con ella, la abrió y saco unas tijeras…**

- Luna, Dulcinea, sosténganle las manos, no dejen que se mueva, Eva, la cabeza… no dejes que la mueva – les ordeno sin dudar

- oh, eres cruel… ¡me encanta! - dijo riendo

- por favor, no lo hagas… - le suplico con los ojos cristalizados

- llora lo que quieras, no me harás detenerme… - dijo sin prestarle importancia

**- **¿Dónde está tu amigo, eh? ¡En ningún lado, no existe, tú no tienes amigos!, ¡jajaja! – dijo sin piedad alguna

**La pequeño de ojos azules tomo un mechón de cabello de la rubia y comenzó a cortar, lentamente para que su víctima viera cada uno de sus delicados cabellos caer en el suelo, mientras que sus cómplices solo reían divertidas, observando a la asustada y triste chica, complacidas de su sufrimiento, a chica termino de cortar el primer mechón con una sonrisa de total satisfacción, Lucy solo lloraba con la vista por los suelos observando esos hilos de oro que alguna vez fueron parte de su cabello…**

**- **¿Por qué…? - le cuestiono

- ¿por qué?, porque te odio, la chica perfecta… rica y hermosa… ¡no lo soporto!, las personas como tu quieren todo para ellas… pero… – dijo con furia – no tienes amigos y eres una llorona, te quitare lo único que te queda, tu belleza… - dijo después de manera siniestra

**La chica se preparaba una vez más para cortar su cabello, siguió y siguió cortando sin tregua aquellos mechones dorados, decida a dejar sin uno solo, las cuatro chicas malvadas reían sínicamente, disfrutando cada momento del espectáculo, de cómo humillaban a esa inocente niña, mientras que esta mantenía sus ojos cerrados llorando desconsoladamente, de repente, las tijeras pararon de cortar y las risas callaron…**

- estas lista… jajaja - dijo con cinismo

- anda, vete en el rio, ve lo ridícula que te ves - le ordeno con burla

**Lucy tenía miedo, teniendo que acatar sus palabras yéndose a observar en el rio que no estaba lejos de ellas, la pequeña niña llego temblorosa, sin ganas de observar lo que le habían hecho, pero no podía evitarlo, esas chicas estaban locas y no le convenía hacerlas enojar, entonces, así se miro a si misma en el reflejo de aquel rio, se cubrió la boca, se quedo atónita y, comenzó a llorar en silencio, ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan cruel?...**

**- **¡jajaja, quedaste como todo un chico, te quite lo último que tenias, ahora que harás, no tienes nada! – grito de forma eufórica

- yo… eso no… - decía dudosa

**De repente…**

- ¡te equivocas! - se escucho a lo lejos

**Una ola de fuego envolvió a las 4 chicas que habían sido crueles con Lucy…**

-¡¿Quién está ahí? – le cuestiono nerviosa

**El fuego siguió rodeando a las chicas, cuando de repente, unos grandes ojos rojos comenzaban a verse a través de las llamas de** **frente a las 4 chicas causando que estas se hundieran cada vez más en el miedo y la desesperación…**

**- **¿qu-quien er-eres?** - **pregunto titubeante

**- **mi padre, Igneel, una vez me dijo que las personas no podían perderlo todo, por más cosas que nos quite la vida…– dijo con una voz tenebrosa

**En ese momento el cabello de Clara y sus secuaces comenzó a quemarse a causa de la intensidad de las llamas, provocando que corrieran aterradas en círculos sin saber cómo apagarlo, cuando se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde, su cabello se había reducido a simples cenizas quedando completamente calvas, el fuego ceso y de un momento a otro las chicas corrieron llorando hacia sus casas.**

**Después de todo aquel ajetreo, Natsu estaba frente a su pequeña y triste amiga, esta le miro por un momento para después agachar la mirada, ella no quería que aquel chico la viera así, pero continuando con lo que le dijo Igneel…**

- hay algo que nunca nos podrá arrebatar – le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro

**La rubia alza la vista una vez más, quedando totalmente sin palabra a lo que vio…**

- y eso que nunca nos podrá quitar es una cálida sonrisa para regalar, porque ella siempre vuelve a nosotros… - le dijo confirmando su argumento

**(Volviendo a la realidad…)**

- Lucy… a Natsu no le agradará que tomes eso, es algo muy preciado para el… - le advirtió el gato

- Happy, ¿sabes cómo lo obtuvo Natsu? – le pregunto la maga

- aye… regreso con el de una misión hace unos años… yo aun no nacía así que no se muy bien como llego a sus manos… - le dijo, - solo dijo que era un pato de la suerte… - ¿pato?...

**Los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a cristalizarse a causa de las gotas de lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus parpados, sin avisar rompe en un llanto silencioso con sus mejillas rápidamente humedecidas a causa del llover de sus ojos, ese objeto ella lo conocía muy bien, ella tenía cada imagen en su mente, ella recordaba muy bien…**

- esa fue la primera vez que una sonrisa me hacia querer vivir otra vez… - dijo la maga con simpleza y total nostalgia mirando aquel objeto

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Qué onda chicos, que dicen? Quieren conti de este extra o no? Jaja, o ya me paso a la historia principal? Háganmelo saber…**

**Como han estado, con este capítulo y a petición de una buena amiga empezare con una sección de "pregunta y respuesta" a determinado personaje… puesto a que esta modalidad es completamente nueva para mi, las preguntaras las hará Happy, y bueno, mi amiga por alguna razón odia a muerte a Lisanna, así que me suplico que fuera la primera en la lista con unas preguntas que ella me dio, así que este fue el resultado, espero no se vea muy infantil…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aye! Bienvenidos a la primera sección de "pregunta y respuesta" conmigo, el gato Happy como anfitrión, nuestro invitado de hoy es una chica que dice ser mi madre, nada más y nada menos que Lisanna.**

- Happy! que gusto verte!

- Aye! Yo también te extrañe Lisanna, bueno, comencemos:

- Que se siente haber salido… solo… una vez en la historia…? Esta pregunta es muy cruel…

- Relajate Happy, al menos le he ganado a Lucy…

- no entiendo, a que te refieres Lisanna?

- ya sabes, esa vez yo, BESE A NATSU…

- aye! Cuando se entere Lucy te mandara a volar con un regulus de Leo! … pero… hay algo más…

- A que te refieres?

- aye… no has leído el guion del capítulo extra… verdad?

-no… hay algo que deba leer?

- suficiente, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué se siente…? Esta pregunta es más cruel que la anterior… no puedo…

- adelante Happy, estoy preparada para cualquier pregunta…

- aye… ok, ¿Qué se siente saber que… que Lucy fue la primera chica en la vida de Natsu?

- ¡¿qué?

- aye, en este capítulo Natsu aun no es parte de Fairy Tail… y en el siguiente capítulo… él y Lucy hacen cosas…

- qué clase de cosas…

- … no esa clase de cosas, el autor no esta tan enfermo, además odia el lolicon… pero…

- no me digas que…

- última pregunta! Que se siente… aye… se acabo la sesión, nos vemos en la próxima!

- Happy! Vuelve aquí, de que trataba la ultima pregunta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en esta actualización, es que les sere sincero, ando super atorado en lo que sería el capítulo 7 de la trama original, pero no se preocupen, lentamente lo estoy terminando, espero les haya agradado la sección de Happy, si tienen alguna pregunta que hacer o que les gustaría que fuera resuelta por Happy háganmelo saber, no necesariamente tiene que ser una pregunta para el personaje, también pueden preguntar sobre alguna duda que tengan acerca de la historia, al igual, pueden escoger al siguiente personaje que será entrevistado, de la siguiente sección puede ser cualquiera de los siguientes:**

**- Lucy**

**- Gildartz**

**En fin, respecto a lo que sigue, tratare de actualizar para el siguiente domingo, gracias a todos por leer mis fumadas, cualquier cosa háganmela saber, en caso de que continúe con la trama principal el siguiente capítulo se llamara:**

**Endless: Natsu vs Natsu**

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
